Optimus
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Carly is a normal, average girl who is friends with Sam Witwicky. With not much experience with guys, Carly tells Sam she likes him. Things don't work out between them and Carly isn't happy. That is, until Optimus Prime becomes more than her guardian.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.

Okay, since I do not remember where I was going with my Bumblebee fanfic…I've recently started this one. This one is relatively personal and a lot of stuff is based on actual events that have happened in my life recently and I just wanted to write a fanfic with Optimus Prime! And since I've recently watched Revenge of the Fallen, I've had this obsession with giving these Transformers a human side…since that one girl is a Decepticon in Revenge of the Fallen. I thought hey, if they do it in the movie…then I'm giving Optimus a human side, hehe! :) And oh, just because the main girl's name is Carly…does not mean that it's the character Carly Spenser from Dark of the Moon. She's my personal character and I like the way Optimus and Carly sound together.

Okay, after watching Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon recently…I've been thinking of ways to combine them. Well, maybe not actually combining them…but using different events from both movies to help make my own fanfic.

Well, here it is…hope you enjoy it. All reviews are welcome!

Enjoy!

XOXOX

It was the beginning of Winter, well close to anyway. It was a couple of weeks before Christmas when Carly sat up on her balcony alone as she looked over and out past the horizon of the ocean. And even though it was Christmas, supposedly one of the happiest times of the year…for some reason, Carly felt everything but happiness.

For weeks now, or through out the course of the summer and now fall, she had been hanging out with this guy she met over the summer at a local car show. They seemed to have hit it off real well, however he still had one semester left of school and the only way they could communicate was by phone or Facebook. And actually to Carly's surprise, they were texting back and forth for what seemed like almost every night since Carly doubtfully gave him her number. Like always, she had her doubts…but there was just that little piece of her that maybe, just maybe thought that it might work out.

Well, during one night last week…Carly thought to just text him like she usually does. Although through out the course of the conversation she learned that there was a "lady friend,' coming down to school for a couple weeks. So, in Carly's mind…this automatically meant girlfriend. And going back and forth in their conversation that night, she learned that nothing has happened between him and this one girl and that he didn't have a girlfriend. So, taking this chance…this one and only chance that she has ever seen to tell him how she felt about him…she decided to take it, even though she knew deep down that it would probably never go anywhere.

And like she thought, it didn't.

However, they still communicated…but they were always dry conversations and not like they were before Carly told Sam how she felt about him. And of course now, Carly thought that at that split second, she wanted to tell him how she felt. And after asking several different people, and after all of them telling her to go for it…she listened to them and with what her gut and heart were telling her to do…and now…she seemed like she was paying for it. Even though she went with her gut instinct, with what her gut was telling her to do…like usual…she paid for it. Of course he never saw her like that…none of them do. She couldn't help but to think as she continued to stare out past the horizon.

And all the while she gazed out passed the horizon, she was forced to stare out over passing couples as they enjoyed this beautiful winter evening together off of the coast. However, as this one couple walked by…she couldn't help but to be affected by them. They looked so happy as they held each other's hands close, and walked side by closely. They had smiles on their faces and were just enjoying one another as the sun set beyond the horizon. And it was then that Carly felt a heaviness that no one could understand. As she looked down at the couple that passed by as they held each other's hand…she couldn't help but to look down at her own. It was empty, and just looking at it after looking at the couple walking by…it even felt heavy. Heavy to the point where she just knew deep down in her heart that she would never know what it would be like to hold someone else's hand…someone who's your other half.

And knowing that, Carly couldn't help but to clench her fist tightly as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand at the knowledge that she just knew it would never lovingly be in the hand of another. This upset her, it really did as she just couldn't help but to think how there seemed to be no one out there for her. Well, if it wasn't Sam…she hated to and practically stopped herself from thinking about Optimus. There was always Optimus, which was crazy…maybe even insane, she knew. But damn it…if people only knew, if people only knew how he treated her…how he had a human form that he could get down to Carly's level…then they would understand. Optimus was the only one in the universe that knew she was alive and that knew and understood her perfectly to where no one else did. He was the only one, and if it wasn't in the most perfect timing…she heard the sound of a semi engine running outside the front of her house. However, she didn't go out to see if it was Optimus because she knew it was. And yet, she didn't run out there to greet him. In fact…she didn't feel like moving at all and she knew that Optimus knew that if she didn't go out front to greet him…she knew that he knew something would be wrong and would come looking for her in return. And like clockwork, she heard the sound of giant metal footsteps making its way towards the backyard where she saw Optimus out of the corner of her eye.

And yet, she didn't look over at him…because she didn't want to…because she knew it would never happen. It was even crazy to think like that. But she kind of had no choice when he started to speak to her.

"Carly…you alright? You seem distant. You didn't even come out front when I was parked for over twenty minutes." Optimus replied as he saw the far off distant and blank look Carly had on her face. Carly let out a small snicker as she just quickly looked up at Optimus, then quickly looked back down to the stone floor of her balcony.

"I'm fine Optimus…I'm always fine." Carly replied as she tried ever so hard to fight back the tears.

"No you're not…you're less then fine. Meet me out front, we're going for a drive." He replied as he started to walk away when he noticed that Carly never budged.

He stood there as he watched her for a moment just to make sure she was coming. Then, after a few seconds later, he started to make his way out towards the street as he saw that she got up and started to make her way into the house. And while he sat out there waiting for her, he watched all the lights turn off inside the house and then he finally saw Carly walking towards him. And as she walked around towards the driver side, he swung the door open so that Carly could step in. And once he heard the sound of the seatbelt clicking…he began to drive off and to where…Carly didn't know. The only thing she knew was, was that she was glad to be out of the house for just a little.

That was until they stopped at a near by truck stop so that Carly could get something to drink. She was extremely thirsty and at the time of night when Optimus picked her up, the truck stop was the only thing open. But it was when Optimus pulled over into a designated parking area just for semi's, it was then that Carly realized how hurt and alone she really felt.

It had to have been the night of a winter dance or something for high school because there were quite a few teenagers that hung around the truck stop. Carly noticed as she walked through the front door. But as she got herself a cup of coffee, a couple walked over that was dressed formally for their winter dance. They looked so happy, like they looked like they just came back from having a great time. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they laughed and giggled and just simply hung out with each other. And as Carly poured some sugar into her coffee, she just couldn't help but to look over at them across the island where all the coffee stuff was. It was like, she just blankly looked across at them as she just imagined what that felt like…what that felt like to be happy and to just simply have a good time. Carly would have no idea what that felt like because here she was, she was 26 years old and gazing after high school couples in envy. And with that thought, she pried herself away because she couldn't take looking at them anymore. She was 26 years old and yet, there were times she just felt like she was 80. And after gazing over at those couples…and that whole thing with Sam…all Carly wanted was to be happy and to just plain feel like she was 26 years old. Carly thought to herself as she took a sip of her coffee, which was rather good as she walked back out through the front door where for whatever reason she caught a glimpse of Optimus through the corner of her eye.

And then, there was him. There was Optimus Prime. She thought to herself as she looked after the semi with a smile on her face as she made her way over to Optimus. She had something that no one else, no other female had…she had Optimus. He was part of an alien race that only a very few select people got to be with…and she was one of them. And she felt honored knowing that, now knowing that Optimus was her guardian…and always will be. However, even though she liked Optimus…she just knew deep down that he could never truly be what exactly she wanted and needed. She thought to herself for whatever reason as she stepped back into the semi cab, which brought the sadness right back as Optimus began to drive away. And as he drove away, he drove past a car load of teenagers that she couldn't help but to gaze after again. It was just that, seeing them brought back every emotion that she had before she walked back to Optimus. And she just couldn't help it. She was weak she knew, but at the same time…she almost just couldn't help it. Carly thought to herself as Optimus drove past the car load of teenagers as she heavy heartedly laid her head against the door and brought her hand under her chin so that she had something to rest her chin on as she longingly gazed out the window…wishing, wanting, hoping…wondering when one day that would ever be her. And Optimus could feel her presence as she gazed out the window.

"Carly…" Optimus began as he broke the silence that just seemed to fill the inside of the cab.

"What." Carly snapped as she still continued to look out the window at the passing stars up in the sky as they began to drive down the highway as they left the truck stop.

"What's bothering you? Something is…and I want to know what." Optimus replied.

"Yeah…I'm sure you would…"

"Carly!" Was all Optimus said rather angrily as he was getting frustrated with her…because all he was doing was trying to help her, to comfort her…and yet…she wouldn't let him in and he knew there was a reason why. And he was going to find out.

"WHAT!" Carly snapped while raising her voice. She didn't mean to, that was the last thing she wanted to do was to raise her voice at Optimus. But it was almost as if she couldn't help it. She was in emotional pain right now and the last thing she wanted to do right now was to explain to Optimus why.

"I'm sorry Optimus…I'm just not myself. I didn't mean to yell." Carly said softly as she wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

"I understand…I just want to know what's bothering you. I've never seen you so upset." Optimus replied as they continued to drive down the open highway.

Carly sniffled as she wiped away more tears that seemed to escaped from her eyes and she looked like she was about ready to say something, but she never did. And Optimus knew something was really bothering her, which was why he didn't pressure her into saying anything more at the moment. He knew in time she would start talking when she was ready. And after sitting there in complete silence for what seemed like forever, Carly couldn't take it anymore as she just started to talk.

"I'm sorry Optimus…its just been a couple of shitty days recently…"

"I know what happened to your mom, you mean to tell me there's more?" Optimus asked as he almost couldn't believe that there could have been. But for as long as he's known Carly…bad things just sort of seemed to happen to her, even though she never did or ever asked for anything like that to ever happened to her. Things just always seemed to happen, and in a way, Optimus was sort of glad he was her guardian. He knew at least if he was with Carly, he could somewhat bring protection to her and to give her someone to at least go to.

"You know that I've been friends with Sam…right?..."

"Yeah?..." Optimus replied in a questioning voice.

"Yeah well, like a stupid girl…I told him that I liked him and was kinda hinting towards the fact of possibly going out with him…"

"Why did you tell him that?" Optimus questioned wondering why she would just tell Sam that.

"Because of my girlish insecurities…because of my wants…because of my, "never having's," that's why. We were going back and forth like normal when I learned about this girl who's somewhat in his life. Supposedly they're not dating…yet…but I guess she is coming down to school to spend some time with him. I guess they've wondered why nothing has happened between them or whatever…I don't know. Point is, I got scared…jealous and pissed off all at the same time that I just let it come out! I was like come on…really! Things had been going extremely well between Sam and I…almost to the point where I thought something might happen…"

"And something might happen Carly, you don't know for sure that anything won't." Optimus replied.

"Really Optimus…really? You must not know me at all because if there's one thing I lack…is experience and the chance of ever being with a guy any shape or form. I mean, Sam has been the only guy friend I've ever had…which shows because I don't even know how to talk to him half the time…because I'm so concerned with liking him…that that's kinda all I think about. It sucks because I damn well know he likes me back! After everything that's happened…and it's not just me who's seen it either…its everyone else who's seen it as well. I just don't understand why he just wants to be just friend! I don't get it Optimus…what's wrong with me! I don't want there to be another girl…I want to be the girl…no one else! Where's my chance? I just don't get it…and yet…I still like him…I'm such a stupid female!"

"You're not stupid Carly…"

"Yeah…then why do I keep going back? Why do I still text him, talk to him on Facebook every chance I get? Why do I still get excited when he texts me? Because I'm hopeful…because I just hope that maybe things will work out between us…because I just want them to? I know we will probably never date…hell I doubt we will ever hang out when he comes home…and yet I still hold on to the possibly of things not working out between him and that other girl…for the possibly of one day to be his…It's ridiculous!" Carly couldn't help but to cry out as a tear escaped from her eye.

Optimus didn't quite know what to say. Sure he's been on Earth for quite some time now…he's even adapted to the human life…but if there was one thing that he didn't understand was the whole relationship/dating thing. And to be honest…does anyone understand it? But from being from another world…Optimus knew he did not, which was why this was hard on him. He cared about human kind…and yet…he couldn't figure out anything to say to comfort Carly…which was why the rest of the drive was in an awkward silence. And when they finally got back to Carly's house, she hated to admit it…but she couldn't wait to open the front door. It was just that, after she practically spilled her guts out to Optimus…it was quiet…almost too quiet…which was weird to her because there has never been a time where she had been with Optimus where it was quiet like that. She thought to herself as she started to walk towards the front door with Optimus walking behind her.

"I should probably get back to NEST…I haven't really been there for a couple of days." Optimus replied as they stood there facing each other.

"Yeah, and its late…I should probably get to bed…"not like I'm going to do anything else…" Carly added under her breath in which Optimus heard…and that Carly was shocked that he did.

"Carly…" Optimus started as he brushed the palm of his hand against the skin of her cheek, as she couldn't help but to flinch a little bit at the sense of his touch.

"It's okay Optimus, really…its like this every day…I'll be fine…." She lied as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Alright…just take it easy. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need me…" Optimus replied as he started to walk back down to the street when something came over Carly that she didn't quite know what it was.

"Optimus, wait!" She called out to him before he would transform.

"Please don't go…I don't want you to go! I don't want to be by myself…I'm always by myself and I'm sick of it! For one night…I just want to fall asleep with someone other than me in the house! I'm tired of being alone Optimus…I don't want you to go!" She cried as water practically flowed from her eyes. As she cried even more, she had left a puddle on Optimus's shirt as he lifted her chin up from his chest. He felt so bad for her…she hadn't had it easy at all in the dating scene and it showed. And yet, since the day Optimus met her…he fell for her almost instantly. And somehow…he almost couldn't help but to think that there was a reason why he fell for her so quickly…but it was clear to him now that this was why he did…

To him, she was so beautiful and often wondered why no one has ever given her a chance. But that was all about to change he thought as he just couldn't help but longingly gaze into her green eyes as he caressed his hand to her cheek. Her hair fell loosely around her face as Optimus moved his thumb over her skin and she knew what was about to happen. Could she take it? Was she even ready to kiss anyone without even knowing how to kiss? Well, she was about to find out as she noticed Optimus started to lean in closer to her…it was almost as if they were being drawn together by some mystical force. Carly couldn't help but to think as she felt Optimus's lips brush against her's as her first kiss began. And yet, she was scared and nervous enough to pull away…quickly.

"Optimus, I…" She began as she felt her fingers clutch onto Optimus's shirt while she nervously looked into his blue eyes.

"I know…I've had my eye on you for a while now Carly, ever since we met…"

"But Optimus, that was over like…three years ago…"

"I know…I've been such an idiot to let you be here by yourself..." Optimus replied as he couldn't help but to hold her face in the palm of his hand. In a loss for words, Carly just endearingly looked at Optimus. She didn't know what to say, she really didn't. However, she knew Optimus was genuine with what he said…he almost always was with whatever he said. In fact, he was genuine with just about everything he did…rather he was an extraterrestrial or not there was this human side to him that made the other side almost disappear. He was about the honest to goodness kindest being that she's every met. And she knew he meant everything that he did…everything. She couldn't help but think as they leaned in when their lips brushed against each other and finally met.

And to Carly, everything around her just seemed to disappear. She knew it was crazy, but the only thing she concentrated on was Optimus…and their kiss, her first kiss. Even though she physically knew that she was kissing him, she felt like she had no idea what she was doing…technically she didn't, but she couldn't help but to have that run through her mind. Yet, little by little that seem to fade away as she just let herself go and fully concentrated on Optimus…which she still couldn't believe that she was actually kissing somebody…that this was for real. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she felt Optimus's hand slide down to the small of her back where he pulled her close to him…close enough to where he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

And little by little, they got into each other more and more where it almost felt impossible to stop kissing. She felt his hand slide back up to where her cheek bone and her neck is and felt Optimus hold her there as he gently pried her lips opened as he slipped his tongue onto her's. At first, it freaked Carly out just a bit as she wasn't expecting that, but she couldn't have said that she wanted him to stop. She couldn't help but to think as slowly, but eventually their kiss seemed to stop naturally as they slowly pulled away from each other.

Carly's cheeks were red, she could feel it as she couldn't help but to smile while she pulled some hair back behind her ears as she looked at Optimus. So, this is what true love felt like? Something so unexplainable, she couldn't explain it herself. So this was the miracle she had been dreaming of? 26 years it took to finally find the right one…and he wasn't even human, only part of him was. But to Carly, she didn't care. She just knew she was in love with Optimus, and to her…never being with anyone…never even being friends with a guy…was now worth the wait. Carly couldn't help but to think as she still found herself smiling at Optimus.

"I'm sorry I'm smiling like a giddy school girl…" Carly couldn't help but to say while giggling as she looked into Optimus's blue eyes.

"It's okay Carly, I know what you've gone through. You don't have to apologize to me for anything." Optimus replied as he embraced her in his arms as the smile never left Carly's face.

"Do you really have to go back to NEST?" Carly asked as she laid her head comfortably on Optimus's shoulder while she ran her hand down his arm, holding him as she never wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry, but…I do." He told her while gently pulling her away from him so that he could see her.

"I know…I understand." She told him as he brushed his thumb against the skin of her cheek in which Carly practically melted at the sense of his touch.

And as he pulled away from her, Carly folded her arms as she watched him make his way down to the street. Upset that he had to go, she watched him walk down to the street as she damn well knew that he had to get back to the Autobots. But she didn't want him to go, not after that…not after their kiss. Carly couldn't help but to think about as she watched Optimus transform back into vehicle mode. And yet, even though she was saddened that Optimus had to get back to NEST, there was just something about watching him transform back into vehicle mode that was the coolest thing. She couldn't help but to smile as Optimus sat there in vehicle mode on the side of the road before he actually left. And that, that right there no other human had the capability of doing and she almost felt proud having Optimus Prime as her boyfriend. There was this extraterrestrial, exoticness about the whole thing with Optimus that Carly loved…and yet, she also knew she was protected whenever she was with him…which made Carly feel at ease. There was no other human in the world who could have even come close to Optimus…not even close. And after waiting this long, wondering, hoping, dreaming of if she would ever find him didn't even matter as she was now with Optimus Prime.

And knowing that he can't ever return life to Cybertron, fate has yielded its rewards…his new world to call home, a new love to call his own. She knew he lived among everyone now. But to Carly, she knew better, she knew their race…there was the Decepticons…the Autobots, in which he was leader of. With them always hiding in plain sight, she knew he was always watching over her, waiting, protecting. And even though they were worlds apart, between them…there was more then met the eye.

And with that, Carly couldn't help but to smile as she watched Optimus drive away while she walked back inside. Once inside, behind the closed front door…Carly couldn't help but to lean against it as she thought back to what just happened. And after looking back at the driveway where they stood, where they kissed…Carly smiled to herself as she just couldn't help it. Satisfied, satisfied after finally, finally feeling happy for once in her life…Carly smiled as she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. And for once, for once in her life she knew she was going to get a good nights sleep…and she couldn't help but to smile at that either.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.

Well, here it is…hope you enjoy it. All reviews are welcome!

Enjoy!

XOXOX

A while had gone by while Carly got ready for bed, among doing little things the house. She was almost so happy that she knew she couldn't go to bed even if she wanted to. That was, for some reason…until she started to text Sam back and forth. She didn't know why, she didn't know what possessed her to do so when she heard her phone go off…but she did and she wished she hadn't. She knew a while back that, that girl was coming down to visit him at school for a couple weeks before Christmas. She hadn't heard anything from Sam in at least a month, so she figured that she had already been down there. But no, she was there as she had just found out. She didn't know why, she didn't know how that was even possible that she felt hurt and in a way sadden by this girl because she damn well knew she was with Optimus Prime! She knew that! But maybe she just felt like she ever so slightly held onto the slightest of hope that things might work out between her and Sam if things didn't work out between him and that other girl. But as usual, she should have known better, she should have thought differently…and yet, after that…she just couldn't help but to not think about Optimus. Why? She didn't know…maybe because he was an extraterrestrial and she hoped that she would end up with Sam…an actual human! However, if this was the way it was suppose to be…then…she couldn't fight it…no matter how much she wanted to. And she knew she had been taught all her life that everything happens for a reason…but…what was the reason for this? This was real, she knew it…but to her…it felt like a good plot for a Syfy movie. But apparently…there was a reason why she ended up with Optimus.

Or at least, that's what she tried to tell herself or else she knew she would drive herself insane if she didn't. She told herself while she shook her head in disbelief as she shut the lid to her laptop. It was late morning when she finally laid down to go to bed when she heard the sound on an engine pull up along a side of her house. She knew that wasn't the sound of an ordinary car or truck engine. She knew that sound anywhere, and she knew it was Optimus.

She laid there in bed listening to the sound until it cut off, but she didn't hear it drive away. It just cut off. And it was then she knew he was on his way upstairs. And for whatever reason, she didn't know…but, she just kind of wanted to act surprised when he walked through the bedroom door and to not act like she was laying there listening to him pull up. And then, she heard the squeak of the door open up and saw the dim light from a nightlight in the hall glow through the opened cracked door and then saw the silhouette of Optimus Prime in the doorway. Not wanting to make a sound, she acted as if she were asleep until she heard the sound of his voice, which went through her ever time…

"Carly?" She heard him ask softly in which she rolled over to turn on the light.

"Optimus? What are you doing here…I thought you had to go back to NEST?" She couldn't help but to question as she tried to sound as if she had just woken up.

"I did, but I contacted Ratchet telling him that I wasn't going to be there. I was about half way there when I just stopped in the middle of the highway and thought of you. I know you told me you were okay…but, I just couldn't take your word for it. You just seemed so upset…not like yourself and I just had to come back to be with you. And I was right, you don't look like yourself…you look upset…like you've been crying…" Optimus explained as he sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Carly.

It was then that Carly lost it. That was the most considerate and loving thing that anyone outside of her family has ever done. And she just couldn't help but to melt into his arms.

"You can talk to me about anything Carly…you know that…" He told her as he lifted her chin up so that she was now looking into his blue eyes.

"It's nothing Optimus, really. I'm stupid for even acting like this because I know I'm with you…I'm yours…I know that. And still, I'm acting like this!..."

"It's okay Carly. Don't let me interfere with how you are feeling. It is true that I've been your guardian ever since we met you…ever since we learned that you were Sam's friend. However, that's all I've ever been is your guardian, until now. You've had your heart set on Sam for a while now. Just know that I'm here for you, always…" Optimus told her, as he heard her sniffle softly while she looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"I know you are, I know you always will be. And I'm sorry for breaking down like this. It's just, in my mind…if things were never, ever suppose to happen between me and Sam…then what the hell was all that! What was all that going back and forth? Why have we been friends for so long? Why did he even look like he was even interested, and it's not just me who saw that!..."

"I saw it too Carly, you are not the only one who saw that." Optimus told her as his grip around her tightened as he could tell that she was extremely upset.

"You know, I've always been taught that everything happens for a reason…and I would like to believe that it does. But, there are just certain things that I don't understand. And if Sam and I were never going to work, and if there was a reason that I was suppose to end up with you…then, I guess I have to accept it…even though it's hard for me to…"

"Carly, I'm sure that I am not who you ever imagined being with…however…we can't change fate. Of all beings…I should know that. But, with what I've tried telling myself is that fate has yielded its rewards. If Cybertron was never supposed to be the way it is now, if we were never meant to be here on Earth…I would have never met you. And, as much as I hate to say it, as much as I've always wanted to go back home…I realize I am home now…and that I'm with you. We get disappointed yes, but…fate has definitely yielded its reward…and I couldn't ask for anything more." Optimus replied as the tears still flowed from Carly's eyes. However, they weren't tears of sadness, and as weird as it may sound…they were actually tears of joy.

For once in her life, Carly felt truly happy. And as much as she wanted to desperately say something, she couldn't bring herself to. In fact, it almost felt like she lost her voice, as she felt like she was in a loss for words…and she was. And luckily, Optimus took it upon himself to remedy Carly's loss for words as he gently leaned in closer to her and lightly brushed his lips against hers as she fell into his kiss.

And, a little while later…Carly was shocked to find herself underneath Optimus with nothing on but her underwear. They had been making out for a while now to where they didn't know how long they had been kissing for and Carly could feel that as she started to lightly gasp for air as Optimus slowly brought his lips away from her neck, where Carly took a breath as she looked up at Optimus. The palm of her hand slide down an imprint of the Autobot emblem on his chest as she gazed up into his eyes as she almost couldn't believe that she was where she was at.

"Optimus." She breathed with her hand still pressed against the Autobot emblem on his chest.

He didn't say anything, however, he lovingly brought Carly's hand into his as he brought her hand up to his lips. Letting her hand gently fall to her body after he brushed his lips against her skin, he brought the palm of his hand to her cheek where he just held her there.

"I love you Carly…I always have." Optimus told her as a smile spread across her face as she just couldn't help it. She just never thought she would ever hear those three words, ever. And it felt so good to hear.

"I love you too…Optimus Prime." She replied as he took her in a quick passionate kiss before Carly pulled away for whatever reason.

"Optimus, if we go through with…well…if we just go through with it…what will happen? I mean, what will happen to me, considering you're not an actual human. I've gotta know what will happen before I go any farther with you." Carly nervously asked as she could feel her hand shake within Optimus's.

He knew that question would have come up sooner or later. And, he hated to admit it…but, he almost wished they had just continued without him explaining anything and explain everything in the morning. He just knew that after he explained what would actually happen, he just knew that Carly wouldn't go through with it. And in a way, he couldn't blame her. But, as much as he loved her…he had to explain what would happen to her. He couldn't do this without explaining anything.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus sat up as he took Carly into his arms as he braced himself for any kind of reaction that Carly would have.

"Carly, you must understand that if we go through with this…you will no longer be human." He started off as she looked over at him with wide questioning eyes. Her light brown hair fell loosely past her shoulders as she picked up a couple of strands as she nervously began to twirl it between her fingers while she awaited for Optimus to explain.

"Carly, blood flows through your veins, where Energon flows through ours. It's our only life source we have, without it…we wouldn't be alive. And if we go through this…it will flow through you as well. It will be like as if you were with a normal human…expect…the only thing entering your body will be Energon. And…once it has taken its course…you will transform into one of us. You will be a Transformer." Optimus explain.

And to his surprise, Carly didn't snap or freak out or anything. In fact, she never even made a sound, which Optimus found really surprising. Did he scare her that badly? She didn't seem scared, in fact…she kind of seemed okay with what he had just explained. And the weird thing about it, is that she was…she was okay with what Optimus just explained to her.

"Carly?..."

"I kind of had a feeling that, that is what would happen…and…I don't care. I love you Optimus. I'll do anything to be yours…even if that means giving up my life. And even with that…I don't care! I'm tired of looking, I'm tired of being let down, I'm tired of being alone. And, even though you're not from this planet…I don't care about that either! The only thing I care about is you! You're the only living being outside of my family and close friends that has ever treated me decently…that has ever treated me with love and respect. And…I love how I feel around you, and…I don't care what I have to go through to be yours and only yours. I love you Optimus…and I want to show you how much…" Carly told him with a few tears that trickled down her cheek.

Optimus could hear the truth in her voice as he couldn't help but to wipe away the tears. She was so pure and beautiful, that like Carly…he almost couldn't believe that she was his. He thought to himself as he ever so slowly ran his fingers down her skin to where she was soon underneath Optimus.

And, within seconds…their lips were locked onto each others to where nothing could have pried them apart. Between them, there was more then met the eye and by tomorrow, Carly would be transformed, forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was the next morning when Optimus and Carly just about woke up together. The sun poured through the cracks of the blinds in Carly's room, which was the only reason why Carly even woke up. If it wasn't for the light of the sun, she wouldn't even have woken up. However, she couldn't have said that she wasn't happy to see Optimus, in which a smile spread across her face as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Was all Optimus could ask.

At first, Carly laid there for a moment underneath Optimus as she couldn't help but to think if she could even move a muscle to answer him. But, she knew she had to or else she knew that he would think something was seriously wrong.

"I've been better." Carly replied.

And even though she was in excruciating pain, she couldn't help but to bring a smile to her face as she thought about last night while she looked up at Optimus Prime.

"I know, I know you're in a lot of pain. And as soon as the Energon is done taking its course, you'll feel a lot better…trust me…"

"I do trust you…I just feel like complete shit!" Carly replied as she tried to get comfortable when Optimus turned her back towards him so that she was now in his arms.

"I know, which is why I'm taking you back to NEST with me…"

"Uh, Optimus…I don't wanna go anywhere! I don't even know if I can move…let alone get up and go somewhere!" Carly growled.

"Which is why I'm taking you with me. If anything should go wrong, Ratchet is right there to look at you. You're better off there, then you are here. Now come on, try to get up and get dressed. I'll be out front waiting." He told her as he finished buttoning up his jeans as he was half way through the doorway when Carly frustratingly let out a loud annoying sigh.

"Come on Carly, I know you're in pain…I don't want to be away from you today, which is why I want to bring you back to NEST with me. If I need to step out, you will still be in good hands." Optimus told her as he walked back to the bed where he sat at the edge and took Carly's face into the palm of his hands.

"I know I need to go with you, and that I'm better off there…I'm just bracing myself to move…"

"I know…take as much time as you need. I'll be out front." Optimus told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

After he pulled away, she longingly stared after him as he left her bedroom to where he would change into his vehicle mode out on the street outside her house. And even though she didn't want to, she knew she had to get up, get cleaned up and go with Optimus back to NEST.

And, as she somehow climbed out of bed…she couldn't help but to look back while she walked to the bathroom as she thought about last night…where she lost herself to Optimus, Optimus Prime…leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. He wasn't even from this planet, maybe not even from this galaxy…and yet, she lost herself to him…and, not only that…was slowly becoming one of his kind.

And, she didn't care. She just knew that after all these years of heart break and searching, and searching and searching…she knew that Optimus was what she's been searching for. Deep in her heart…she knew that she was meant to be with Optimus. She didn't know why, she didn't understand why him…why not somebody on her own planet…but damn it, if this was the way it was supposed to be…then, she couldn't argue. She knew that everything happened for a reason, but…the only thing that she wanted was to figure out the reason for this. Why Sam never worked out, why she felt like she was destined to be with Optimus Prime…but…she knew she would never really know any of those answers. The only thing that she did know was that she was happy that he came back to check on her…and well, she was now really happy that he had stayed.

She couldn't help but to think the entire time she got herself cleaned up and ready. And, as she nearly finished getting ready…an unbelievably huge smile spread across her face as she just couldn't help but to think about Optimus as she walked towards him out on the street. And secretly, Optimus did the same as he caught sight of her walking towards him. Even though he knew she was in a hell of a lot of pain, she looked extremely hot as he watched her step into the cab. She had on a pair of jeans, a loose white tank top and a pretty light black jacket with black high heels to complete the outfit. Her light brown hair flowed loosely past her shoulders and as she sat down, Optimus couldn't help but to tightly wrap the seatbelt around her. She just looked so incredibly sexy that he just had to hold her in some way shape or form.

"I know what you're doing Optimus." Carly told him as she felt his grip around her tighten.

"I figured you did." He replied.

All Carly could do was smile as she rested her elbow against the door and her cheek against the palm of her hand as she couldn't have been any happier. It was strange, with being in so much pain only moments ago…it was almost as if the pain had been lifted away as soon as she got into the cab and was once against with Optimus. It was all physiological she knew, but…for the moment…it was nice to not be in any pain…even if it was only physiological. It was almost as if the happiness took away the pain. Carly couldn't help but to think as she just sat back and enjoyed the ride back to NEST.

As she began to feel Optimus slow down, Carly woke up to find that they have arrived at the Autobots base within the NEST's headquarters.

"All arriving Autobots, please arrive to your station for training and de-briefing…" Carly and Optimus overheard a military personnel say over the loud speaker. And, once Optimus finally parked, she hopped out and was soon greeted by Major Lennox.

"Carly, Optimus…you guys finally got here." Lennox replied while Optimus transformed.

"Anything happened since I've been away?" Optimus questioned.

"Nothing but the usual." Lennox explained as he couldn't help but to take his attention away from Optimus and move it over towards Carly as he seemed to notice that she didn't look good.

"Are you okay Carly?" Lennox questioned as Optimus couldn't help but to glance down as he heard him ask that to Carly.

Looking up from the floor, Carly's concentration was broken as she quickly looked over at Will as she heard him ask if she was okay. Not really sure on how to answer him, it took her a while for her to answer him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied while looking up towards Optimus. However, Optimus looked back down at Carly and Will in a reassuring way just to let Will know that she was alright. But, Carly knew that Optimus would end up explaining things to him anyway when he got the chance.

"Do you want to lie down or something? You don't look good Carly." Will couldn't help but to ask as he couldn't help but to notice that she looked pale, almost as if she were going to faint.

"Maybe…" Carly said softly, wishing that she could explain to Will why she felt the way she felt. However, she was just unsure if she should explain anything to him.

"Come on, I'll take you to the first aid area where you can lie down. But, will you explain to me what the hell is going on with you?" Lennox questioned as they ventured over to the first aid area.

"I, I can't Will…I just can't. Have Optimus explain things…but I just can't. Can we just leave it at that?" Carly asked, not really wanting to explain what happened last night.

Not really wanting to accept Carly's wish, Will did because he can truly see that Carly didn't want to explain things.

"Okay, just lie down and take it easy. Get a hold of either one of us if you need anything." Will told her as he couldn't help but to longingly gaze after her.

There was definitely something wrong with Carly, Will could tell. What was it that was bothering her so much that she couldn't explain things to him? He just kept asking himself over and over again as he still looked after her as he was getting ready to leave her in the first aid area.

It, it was just that she looked so much like she was in pain that Will couldn't stand it…considering that he secretly was in love with her. And, if only Carly knew that, knew how much Will secretly cared for her…then maybe she wouldn't have given herself up to become a Transformer. If she only knew that Will wanted her the way Optimus does…then maybe things would be different. It would be, if Will had only told her…told her how much he's in love with her…but he never has.

He never has because he's Major William Lennox who works along side Optimus Prime with NEST…a classified team; an elite joint military organization from the United Kingdom and the United States. Selected from the world's top elite soldiers, they have taken sides with the Autobots to help eradicate Decepticons from all over the globe…to help ensure that the Decepticons will never destroy the Earth. And, that is why he has never told Carly…because he knew he could never keep a relationship with her no matter how much he wanted to. There was just no way. He was always off on various missions around the globe as Energon detectors, along with the help from the U.S. Military keep them in alert whenever the Decepticons are in any kind of pursuit.

However, seeing her like this…the way she was now not knowing what was going on with her, it made him furious at himself for never telling Carly how he truly felt towards her. In a way, he cared about her so much that he was willing to do anything for her, to make the pain go away if he only knew what was wrong.

If he only knew what was wrong…

"I'll be fine Will…I just need some rest." She reassured him as a sigh of defeat escaped through Will's lips as he knew that there was nothing he could do for her.

"Alright…" Was all he could bring himself to say as he walked away and left her alone.

As the day slowly came to a close as there didn't seem to be any Decepticon activity, which was strange…which only meant one thing. And that was since there really hasn't been any activity for a while, that meant that things were just getting started…everyone, even Optimus couldn't help but to think that they must be plotting something and that things were more than likely going to be happening very quickly. Even Lennox bas been skeptical for a while from there being no activity. However, that was far from his mind as he walked over towards Optimus.

Ever since he left Carly this morning, he's ever so badly wanted to sit down with Optimus to figure out what was wrong with Carly. And now that the rest of the Autobots were in the Autobot hanger for the rest of the day…now was the perfect time to sit down with Optimus.

"Optimus, you got a sec?" Lennox questioned.

"Of course Major Lennox." Optimus replied as he transformed down into his human side as it looked to Optimus that Major Lennox wanted to talk to him about something. And to Optimus, whatever Major Lennox wanted to speak with him about looked pretty important. It wasn't that often where Major Lennox called out to Optimus and pulled him off to the side.

"What's going on Major Lennox?" Optimus asked as he looked over at Lennox, who looked deeply concerned about something.

"It's about Carly. I know she doesn't feel good but she didn't want to talk to me about it. She said you would know why she doesn't feel good. What's going on with Carly Optimus?" Lennox flat out questioned as he just wanted to get to the bottom of why Carly didn't feel good.

There was a long pause as Optimus let out a sigh before he began to talk.

"It is true, Carly does not feel good…and it is because of me." Optimus began as Lennox just looked at him wide-eyed wondering what it was Optimus meant.

"I know you are close to Carly, Major Lennox…and…I almost don't know how to explain things…"

"Start explaining. I want to know what's going on with her!" Lennox demanded as he let go of Optimus's shirt.

"I don't even know where to begin. I know I'm Carly's guardian…I have been since we learned that she is friends with Sam. However, things have been different between us…there's been more than meets the eye. I can't even begin to explain Major Lennox…" Optimus started to explain as little by little Lennox started to put the pieces together…and he couldn't believe what he was coming up with.

"What! No, seriously…you and Carly are like…you know…you're like…dating!" Lennox stuttered as he almost couldn't get the words out.

Optimus looked over at Lennox with a muddled look on his face as Lennox asked that question. He looked into Lennox's eyes and for some reason immediately looked away as for some reason, Optimus could tell that Lennox almost did not want to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry Major Lennox…but yes, Carly and I are dating. I know you are close to her, however…we are together. In fact, we're more than just together. She's…one of us now…"

"WHAT! One of you! How can Carly be one of you…a Transformer! Unless…unless you and her…" Lennox started as he trailed off as he simply could not finish the sentence.

Optimus said nothing in return to Lennox's question. However, he just laid a tender hand on Lennox's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look that with what Lennox was thinking…actually happened. And, he hated to admit it and even though he's worked along side Optimus for quite of few years now…it was just hard for him to accept the fact that Carly slept with Optimus Prime. In fact, just thinking about that almost made Lennox throw up as just the shear thought of Carly being a Transformer made him sick. And to think, he could have prevented all of this from ever happening…if only he had told her how he feels towards her. He just couldn't believe what was happening to Carly. Well, that would explain why Carly was in so much pain. Lennox couldn't help but to think as for whatever reason Optimus turned Lennox around so that he was now facing him.

"I'm sorry things happened this way Major Lennox. However, since Carly is with me…who has also became a Prime because of me…she needs double the protection! And, if anything should happened to me…I want you, Major Lennox…to be her permanent guardian…I know she will be forever safe with you if anything should happen to me…" Optimus told Lennox as Lennox just stood there in disbelief that Optimus thought that much of him to request that of him.

As much as he was pissed off, pissed off at the fact that him and Carly were together…pissed off that this was even happening to Carly…however, what he was most pissed off about was the fact that he's never told her the truth on how he really feels. And now, it was much too late…and yet, despite all of that…Lennox couldn't have said that he wasn't proud that Optimus chose him to protect Carly if anything should ever happen to Optimus. And just knowing that Optimus trusted him that much, Major Lennox felt things that were unexplainable…and yet, he knew how he felt and the most weird thing of it all…was that he understood all.

"I won't let you down Optimus…"

"You've never let me down yet Major Lennox…and, I know you never will." Optimus told him as all Lennox could do was smile confidently back to Optimus.

"I will see you tomorrow Major Lennox…I've got some things to do with Carly tonight…"

"Of course Optimus…" Was all Lennox could bring himself to say as he started to walk away from Optimus, not really sure what was going to be happening tonight between him and Carly.

However, something told him that he would find out in the morning…and with that, Lennox just sort of wanted to walk away. He knew some things in this world were meant to be private, and this obviously was one of those things.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

"Carly?" Optimus quietly asked while he knocked on the door of her room within the first air area.

"It's okay Optimus…I'm awake." Carly told him while she sat up.

"You're looking a lot better then you were this morning. You almost look like your old self." Optimus replied as he sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

"Hm…I'm starting to slowly feel like myself again. The pain is slowly starting to go away…"

"That's a good thing. I'm glad to hear that. However, there's still just a little more you need to endure." Optimus explained as Carly sat back, away from him as she confusingly looked into his blue eyes wondering what he meant.

"I had Ratchet scan your Energon levels while you were sleeping. They were high, however…just not where they need to be…" Optimus began.

While momentarily breaking their conversation, Optimus brought his arms out from around Carly and to the front of his chest. Without saying a word, Optimus brought the Matrix of Leadership out from within him.

"This is the final key to your transformation. This is the Matrix of Leadership, it will complete your transformation. While your Energon levels are high, they're just not high enough…with this, you will be fully transformed." Optimus explained.

Without even holding the Matrix of Leadership, it levitated above Optimus's hand as he controlled it. In bewilderment, Carly looked at the metal object as it levitated above Optimus's hand. He brought it closer to Carly, in which Carly couldn't help but to nervously run her finger down it as she noticed there was a blue glowing crystal inside of it. It was hard for her to even imagine that this metal object was going to give her life…as…a Transformer. She couldn't even begin to imagine, even though Optimus was sitting there explaining it to her.

"The Matrix of Leadership can not be found, it can only be given to someone worthy of its power. It is earned Carly, and by you becoming a Prime because of me…it's the only way to ignite your spark. Because you are now a Prime, because of your courage, compassion and bravery towards me…you have earned this Carly. You must be brave enough for me to use this on you to complete your transformation." Optimus replied as Carly just looked over at him with the same look she had on her face as she first looked at the Matrix of Leadership.

Could she do it? Could she let Optimus use the Matrix to complete her transformation? She didn't know. She had no idea. However, the only thing that she did know was that this had to be done no matter what. With that much Energon flowing inside her now, she knew she had to do something in order to keep her stable. And, she knew she had to let Optimus use the Matrix. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she nervously thought about how this was going to be her last time as a full blooded human being. Was she ready to face Optimus and the Matrix of Leadership?

She wished she could answer that question as she just lovingly stared over into Optimus's blue eyes in search for the right answer of what to do. She knew she loved him, she knew she wanted to be with him…but…did she want to be with him this much…this badly? She couldn't help but to think as she tenderly ran her hand across his arm to where she caressed Optimus's cheek with the palm of her hand. She looked into his blue eyes while she slowly leaned in to kiss him. And within just a few short seconds later, they pulled away as they both knew what had to be done.

"Come on Carly…its time." Optimus told her while he stood up and stuck his hand out for Carly to take. In which she did as she followed Optimus to Ratchet…the only Autobot not in the hanger.

"Ratchet, I'm surprised you are not in the hanger?" Optimus replied.

"Eh…"

"Well, I'm glad you're not. I need you here when I fuse the Matrix within Carly. I'm going to ignite her spark so that she will fully be one of us…and, I might need your medical expertise old friend…if…something should go wrong…"

"You know I will be right here Optimus." Ratchet explained as he looked down at Optimus.

While still holding the Matrix of Leadership in the air above his hand, Optimus turned towards Carly so that he was now facing her. With her hand nervously clutching onto her necklace, Carly looked over to Optimus with an unsure look on her face.

"You could always change your mind Carly…" Optimus sadly replied as Carly looked up at him as she lovingly ran her hand down his chest while she looked into his blue eyes.

How could she say no to him, Optimus Prime? She loved him, she knew that. And, by him coming into her life at a no more perfect time…she knew this is how things were suppose to be. Although as much as she was nervously scared out of her mind…she just somehow knew that she was suppose to be with Optimus. Granted she's never dated anyone else before in her life…but, she almost didn't care. It just sort of seemed like all this time searching, wondering even dreaming about the perfect guy just seemed to be over as she stood there staring at him. Looking into Optimus's eyes now as she stood there with his one arm wrapped around her lower back, she just knew he was the one. Although they were worlds apart, there was more then met the eye.

"Are you alright Carly?" Optimus couldn't help but to question as he noticed that Carly seemed to either be deep in thought, or out in deep space as she just looked like she was in some sort of a trance.

"I am now…now that I realize where I'm suppose to be…and…I know now that, that is with you." She replied.

With her hand pressed against Optimus's chest, she lovingly looked up into his blue eyes to where all he could do was to lean in and press his lips onto hers where he took her in his kiss. And while they kissed, while she was fully concentrating on him, ever so slowly he brought the Matrix closer to Carly. He figured that if she was now concentrating on their kiss, and on him…he figured it might be more of a distraction to her so that Optimus could fuse the Matrix within her.

And…he did just that.

And, as she passed out and nearly hit the floor from the power the Matrix had over her, Optimus caught her after he fused the Matrix within her. After gently lying her on the ground as the final transformation took place, Ratchet was close as he kept an eye on her…and, so was Optimus. He never left her side as she transformed. However, a little while later, Lennox was soon by her side as he passed by the area where Optimus, Ratchet and Carly were and saw what was going on.

"Major Lennox please, don't get too close…" Ratchet advised Lennox as Lennox listened to him.

Bewildered that this was even happening, Lennox stood there as close as he could get to Carly as he dumbfoundidly watched Carly transform into a Transformer. It wasn't seconds later when the transformation was completed and the Matrix of Leadership had ignited her spark within her. However, she was still in human form as she did not know how to change into anything just yet. The only thing that mattered was that her Energon levels were at 100% and that she was now stable, which was a good thing. And as her eyes slowly started to flutter open, the three of them knelt down by Carly's side as they awaited for her to fully gain consciousness.

"Optimus?" Carly softly asked as she finally started to come to.

"I'm here Carly…I'm here." Optimus told her as he laid down over her as his one arm draped across her body as he laid next to her.

"Your Energon levels are where they need to be. You should be fully operational by morning." Ratchet explained as he looked down at her.

She smiled back at Ratchet to acknowledge what Ratchet had just told her. Then, it had just literally hit her what had just happened. Optimus fused the Matrix within her and now, she was a Transformer.

"You couldn't have even let me know what you were doing Optimus!" Carly angrily questioned as she practically shot up from the floor and pinned Optimus underneath her…wondering why he never said anything as to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Carly! I didn't want you to fight me when I fused the Matrix within you. I only did what I thought was best for you!" Optimus explained as he grabbed her and took her into custody within his arms, in which she no longer fought him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Optimus…it just took me by surprise…that's all." She told him as she brought some hair back behind her ears as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Understandable, and I am sorry for not explaining what I was doing…"

"It's alright Optimus…" She reassured him as she brushed her lips lightly across the skin of his cheek. However, she quickly pulled away as she acted like something was terribly wrong.

"My job…I have to go to work in…8 hours! How am I going to walk into work like this!...as a Transformer!" Carly panicked as she just remembered that she had work in the morning.

"You can still go to work Carly. Nothing physically changed on you on the outside, inside yes…outside no. You can still live your life normally Carly…you are just one of us now…"

"That's going to be impossible!" Carly cried.

"You'll get used to it Carly, I promise." Optimus replied as Carly was still skeptical about how this was all going to work out.

"I know I will, but…I just need to be getting home if I am going to try to keep a normal life…"

"I understand…and, I will drive you home." Optimus told her while standing up from the ground and lending her a helping hand.

"I'm coming home with you Carly." Lennox told her while Optimus transformed into vehicle mode as Carly was kind of surprised by what Lennox just told her.

"What, why?" She asked as she couldn't help but to step back down after trying to climb into the cab as she wanted to be face to face Lennox.

"Because, you just became one of them! I think you need to have someone with you." Lennox told her as she found it rather odd that he suggested to stay with her.

"I'll be fine…Optimus will be there…"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to stay with you tonight Carly, just let Major Lennox stay with you…its alright." She heard Optimus say from behind her.

Skeptical, Carly looked back towards Optimus wondering why he wasn't able to stay with her tonight. Then, she figured it was important for him not to be able to stay, in which she just decided not to argue about it. At least Lennox was able to stay. She agreed that she needed someone with her and, if Optimus couldn't, then she was glad Lennox was able to. She thought to herself as the drive to Carly's house for some reason was rather quiet as no one really didn't say a word.

Actually, the entire ride was silent as Carly couldn't almost help but to be happy to step out of the cab. There was just an awkward silence for whatever reason that almost felt uncomfortable. Carly didn't know why there was an awkward silence, there just was. She thought to herself as she tried to figure out why the drive to her house was quiet as Optimus changed into his human form to say goodnight to her.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" Optimus questioned as he took her into his arms.

"I'll be fine…I have Will here, everything will be okay." She reassured him while she lovingly laid her head down on his chest, not wanting him to leave her.

"I know it will. I'm just sorry I won't be able to stay with you. There's just somewhere I have to go. However I will be here to pick you up in the morning to take you to work…then, you are mine for the rest of the day so that I can begin the training process with you." Optimus told Carly.

While standing there in his arms, Carly still couldn't believe that she was one of them. But what else she couldn't believe was that she had the Matrix inside of her. In a weird way, she almost felt weird and guilty for having the Matrix. However, it was all Optimus's decision to give Carly the Matrix. It was just that, she wasn't a Prime, hell she wasn't even truly one of them. The only thing that made her one of them was the Energon that Optimus supplied to her and well, the Matrix that gave her life as a Transformer. That was the only reason why and how she was even one of them. And, even still with the Matrix inside of her, even standing there in his arms…she just still couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"I still can't believe any of this happening…" Carly said while she looked up into Optimus's eyes.

"I've had my eye on you for a long time Carly…"

"Why…why me? No one has ever been remotely interested in the least and now, I'm with you and all this is happening. I don't get it Optimus…I've gone this long without being with anyone…now I'm with you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…and you're not even from this galaxy! I mean, I have to make myself not want you…or else…you're all I think about." Carly replied as she felt a tear escape from her eye.

"Because, our races are now united by a history long forgotten, and though we can never return life to our planet…fate has yielded its rewards…a new planet to call home. And like us, there's more to you then meets the eye. You honor us with your bravery Carly and…we will face the future together. And no matter what happens from here on out, no matter what happens…I promise you that when you look back, I will always be here." Optimus told her as he brushed his thumb against the skin of her cheeks as she practically melted into his arms.

With that, she didn't know what to say…she didn't even know how to respond to him. She just brushed her lips against his as she took Optimus in a kiss of her own. And not pulling away, he kissed her unconditionally as she felt him press his hand tighter against the small of her back. There was just no one like him on this planet, there was no one…and even though this was never how Carly pictured things…she wouldn't change anything, as fate has yielded a reward from all the bullshit that Carly has lived through…in which she was rewarded with Optimus, Optimus Prime. The best thing, the best gift she could ever hope for.

"I love you Optimus. You will always be my best friend, for you know too much." Carly replied as she pulled away from him while she looked up into his blue eyes.

"As you are with me. You are the only human I will ever trust…and, no matter what happens…I will always love you too. Now, go on and get some rest before work tomorrow." Optimus told her as they finally pulled away from each other.

Even though Major Lennox was already inside, Carly stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to her front door as she saw Optimus off. After watching him transform back into semi mode, she stood there with her arms folded across her chest while she heard the sound of the engine start. Before finally leaving, he flashed the headlights as she waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Just a little short blurb between Carly and Major Lennox. Just felt like putting it in here…**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

Now that Optimus has left and was now out of sight, Carly shut the front door behind her as she leaned against it. However, her thoughts were quickly broken as Lennox greeted her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! How could you just decide to be one of them!" Lennox angrily asked as he had a good grip on Carly as he had her pinned against the front door.

For just a second, Carly just looked at him in discuss. He was a guy, there was no way in hell that he would possibly understand. Carly couldn't help but to think to herself as she pushed her way out of Lennox's grip. The only being in this universe who fully understood her was Optimus. And, maybe even then he knew too much. But, then again he was one of the only beings who ever paid attention to her outside of her family. And granted Carly considered Lennox to be one of her only close friends…but, she knew he wouldn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand Will." Was all Carly said as she began to walk away.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand!" Lennox angrily questioned as he forcefully brought her back to him.

"What do you think it means! It means you wouldn't understand…"

"Carly!" Lennox replied as he stood there facing her.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't understand why in the world Carly gave up her life to become one of them. In fact, he hated to admit it but the whole idea just seemed to be crazy. What in the world could have been so bad for Carly to want to give up her life? It just didn't make any sense to him, which is why he desperately wanted to find out what was going on with Carly.

"Do you think that it was easy for me to make that decision! Just because it looked like it was easy…doesn't mean that it was Will!..."

"Then why did you just give up your life to become one of them!" Lennox flat out questioned just because he wanted answers.

Standing there in front of Will who she considered to be one of her best friends, she could tell that he wanted answers. In fact, she knew he did. She knew she wanted to answer him, to tell him the real reasons why she gave up her life to become one of them…but to mainly be with Optimus. She wanted to tell him everything, but if she wanted to tell him everything…then why did she hesitate to even speak, to even make any kind of movement? She knew why, she knew that maybe if she gave Will the exact reasons why, she was afraid of what he would think of her. If she was crazy, weird…or maybe even stupid…which is why she hesitated to tell him the truth. But, she knew deep down in her heart, she knew what she felt, she knew this was real…and she felt anything but crazy or stupid, which was what finally brought Carly to answer him.

"I don't know Will…I mean…I guess…I just fell for Optimus…"

"That's the only reason why you gave up your life, was because you fell for Optimus!" Lennox dumbfoundidly questioned as Carly noticed that he looked over at her as if she were crazy. And that right there was one of the reasons why she never wanted to explain anything to Lennox.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand." Carly replied as she began to walk away from him for about the 3rd or 4th time.

And yet again he brought her back because he wasn't done talking to her.

"Carly, I'm sorry. You're right, maybe I don't understand. But, there's just gotta be more to it than you just fell for Optimus! Carly, you can talk to me about anything, you know that…especially this, but…only if you want to…"

She knew he was sincere and that he cared deeply about her, about why she did this to herself. And, being that he was one of her best friends…maybe he even had the right to know what was going on. And, seeing the sincerity Lennox had within him, Carly finally felt that it was time to let him know exactly why she did what she did…no matter what he might think of her in the end. Carly thought to herself as she just practically began to spill out the truth.

"Optimus is the only one outside my family to even show any kind of affection towards me. He's the only one to ever give me the time of day, or to even smile at me for that matter. I know its crazy to fall for Optimus Prime…I know, but…after constantly being let down, after constantly being disappointed and just plain feeling like there's no one out there for me…well, it just happened! I can't even explain it Will! It just happened! It happened so uncontrollably that it was perfect! I hate to say it…but…he's everything I've ever wanted, ever hoped for, ever dreamed about, and…he's just everything I ever wanted…I wouldn't change it for anything because I know how he feels towards me…I know its crazy…but, to me…it's not. Its just not! I will admit that I am in love with Optimus Prime and I have just come to accept it…" Carly finally explained.

After hearing that, after hearing why Carly has done what she's done…there was a heavy silence between her and Will. And, after hearing that…he just couldn't believe it. If only he had been around, if only he had ever told her the truth about how he feels towards her…then maybe she wouldn't feel like that, she would have never done what she has done. Lennox couldn't help but to think as the only thing he could do was to just hold her tightly in his arms.

"God, this is all my fault!" Was all Lennox said out of the clear blue.

"What? How is any of this your fault?" Carly questioned as she couldn't understand why he would say something like that.

"Because, because I never…ever told you how I feel about you. If I would have, you would have never given up your life to become one of them! I've been attracted to you ever since we met. I've just never said anything because of what I do…because I'm part of NEST. I've just never thought I would be able to keep a relationship with you because of what I do. And now…you're paying for it. Your paying the price from me never telling you the truth…"

"Will, its not your fault. It's no ones fault. What's been done has been done…you can't change it…at least not now, nor would I ever want to. I'm sorry Will, my heart…or should I say my spark is with Optimus now." Carly tried to explain the best she could with how she truly felt.

Lennox knew Carly was right, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel how he felt.

"No, I guess you can't change anything. But, if this had to happen…if you were meant to be with Optimus…there isn't anyone in the universe I would want you to be with. At least if you are with Optimus…I know you will be safe, safe from anything…and, I know he will always watch over you." Lennox told her, in which he meant every word after his talk with Optimus from only just a little while ago.

After hearing Lennox explain himself, Carly almost couldn't help but to melt into his arms. Even though this was a really weird conversation to have, Carly was glad she had it. After she had talked to Lennox about this whole thing, she almost couldn't help but to almost feel a little better. But, not to the point where she would take back what she's done…nothing will ever want to make her do that. But, at least she knew that Lennox understood her more. And, to Carly…that was all she really wanted…was for him to understand.

"Thanks Will. I'm glad you understand…well at least…maybe…kind of understand. And, I appreciate the fact that you care enough to be concerned about me…its no wonder why you're one of my best friends outside of Optimus. However, I really should be getting to bed. It's been a long, long day…" Carly told him as she looked up at him through half closed eyes. In fact, she didn't know how she kept them open at this point.

"You're welcome. And, don't ever…ever be afraid to come to me for anything ever again!" Lennox told her.

"I won't…goodnight Will." Carly told him as she finally made her way towards the stairs to where she would finally be able to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Carly…I will be right here if you need me. Get some rest." Lennox told her as he watched her make her way up the stairs.

With Carly now upstairs, Lennox practically collapsed on the couch himself. Even though he almost understood where Carly was coming from, he just couldn't believe what had happened. In fact, he almost felt like this was all a crazy dream and that he was going to wake up tomorrow to a normal life. But he knew better. He knew that wasn't going to happen. This was all way too real. Their races were united. They have been for quite some time. And by the power of the Matrix, Carly was united with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

As Carly finished running her fingers through her hair for the last time, she heard the sound of an engine pull up in front of her house. And, unaware of his mission to the Ukraine in search of a secret long lost Autobot engine part, Optimus still made it to Carly's to take her to work just as he promised. Although, as Carly walked out front to greet him…she didn't expect the silent treatment, especially with what she was wearing, she expected anything but the silent treatment from Optimus. And because of that, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Alright…what's up with the silent treatment?" Carly questioned as she stood in front of Optimus as she tried to get his attention.

"This isn't the silent treatment, I've seen that. This, is much worse. He's definitely pissed off about something if he's not even flinching with what you have on…I can't believe you wear that to work!" Lennox replied as he looked at her in bewilderment.

Leaning against the front grill of Optimus, Carly just smiled with Lennox's remark about what she had on. Carly just smiled while she pulled some hair back behind her ears in response to Lennox's observance.

"It's a strict dress code Will. I work for Dylan Gould who is CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Dylan also has an elite car collection in which I help him maintain…I just can't wear jeans and a t-shirt." She explained while leaning against Optimus.

Lennox didn't say anything because he's heard of Dylan Gould and his company before. In fact, he's been by the building where Dylan's car collection is and now it kind of made sense as to why Carly was dressed the way she was. The building looked like it was some sort of a star ship enterprise, but that wasn't the only thing that was flashy and expensive on that property. Just by driving by the building he's seen anything from Delahaye's to the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. He's also read about Dylan in local newspapers about winning prestigious awards at Pebble Beach with his priceless collection of automobiles. However for whatever reason, Lennox never really knew where Carly actually worked until now.

"I never knew you worked for Dylan." Lennox mentioned.

"Yeah…I've only worked for him for about a year now. I just kinda help keep things organized, make sure the restorations are on track, greet people as they come in…those kinds of things. I figured if I can be around cars…why not. I love it…its an interesting job…but its super fun!" Carly replied as she couldn't help but to glance down at her watch as she was shocked to find out that it was 8:30 and she started at 9:00.

"Crap…I'm gonna be late! Prime!…I hope your not too pissed to stop ignoring me? I hope you're ready to take me to work…I've never seen you this pissed off." Carly said to Optimus as she climbed into the cab as Lennox did the same as he got in on the other side.

And without saying one word to Carly, Optimus just drove away.

XXX

It wasn't even a half hour later when Optimus pulled up along side the building where Carly works for Dylan Gould. And parked right out front of the building was a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. That car was about a $200,000.00 car and it was parked right out front. Carly has seen that car a dozen times, but Lennox has only seen it whenever he passes by the building. And he did have to admit that it was a beautiful car.

Indeed it was a beautiful car, a beautiful car that was more than met the eye.

"I still can't believe you work for Dylan Gould." Lennox replied as Carly started to climb out.

And, as Carly closed the driver side door, all she could do was smile over to Lennox…because in reality, she almost couldn't believe it either. She had been out of school for almost 2 years now. After graduating from one of the local art institutes, it took Carly almost everything she had to finally find this job. After going on several interviews and having only temporary positions, this was like a dream come true to finally get this job. It was so perfect in that she's doing everything she's gone to school for and she got to be around cars. She couldn't think of another job that could have been so perfect. In fact, at times she almost thought it was too perfect. Carly couldn't help but to think as she stared after the Mercedes then back over to Optimus, where Carly still couldn't figure out why he still wasn't talking.

"Man, I've never seen you this pissed off before. You're kind of starting to worry me Optimus. I hope everything is okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later." She told him as she proceeded to run her hand down the side of the hood to where she just let it fall off as she walked on past Optimus.

Without looking back, Carly just proceeded to walk up to the front door. If Optimus never said a word…it had to have been pretty serious for him to not speak…even to her. And, if she only knew how serious it was, Carly would understand. Optimus couldn't help but to think to himself as he was beginning to feel bad for ignoring Carly like he was. It wasn't her fault, she never asked to not be talked to. It was only fair for Optimus to explain himself, especially to Carly…his love. He couldn't help but to think to himself as he decided to change into his human form. However, he did so right in front of the Mercedes without thinking that, that car was more then met eye.

"Carly…I'm so sorry!" Optimus apologized as he took her into his arms as he grabbed her from behind.

"It's alright Optimus, I was just getting worried. I knew something was wrong for you to not to be speaking." Carly replied as she ran her pointer finger up and down his chest as she lovingly looked into his blue eyes.

"Well, to make a long story short…there was discovery of an engine part that belonged to the Ark, an Autobot ship that carried precious cargo that would have helped win us the war. I, myself watched it escape Cybertron. We learned that it was kept in human possession, which I almost couldn't believe. Everything that our human allies know about us have been shared with us…except this. But, for whatever reason this was never shared with us as it looked to be kept in secret possession. Obviously because it looked like Shockwave was the secret keeper of the engine part as well." Optimus explained as Carly fell rather silent.

She always did for some reason when Optimus talked about the war of Cybertron that ravaged their planet. She didn't know why she always fell silent when Optimus talked about the past, but for whatever reason…she just did. Carly couldn't help but to think as she reached the palm of her hand up to his cheek where she just lovingly rested it there.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I know it's hard for you to trust humans sometimes. This had to have been shocking news…"

"To say the least. Besides Sam and Lennox's team…you're the only human I'll ever trust…"

"Technically I'm no longer human anymore Optimus." Carly reminded him with a smile on her face.

"Right…but still…you're the only other being I'll ever truly trust. I love you Carly…and, I'm sorry for being so rude." Optimus replied as he cupped her face into the palm of his hands.

"It's alright Optimus…I forgive you. You don't have to keep apologizing." She told him as she just took his lips within hers in a short, but passionate kiss.

"I should be going. I'm already late." Carly told Optimus as she could tell Optimus knew that he was keeping her from her job.

"I know…and, I'm sorry…"

"Optimus, stop!..."

"Alright…don't forget about tonight…I'll finally teach you how to transform…"

"I'm looking forward to it." Carly told him anxiously as a rather flirty smile spread across her face.

Before actually walking through the front door, Carly looked back to only wave goodbye to Lennox and Optimus. Transforming back into vehicle mode, Lennox climbed in so that they could go back to NEST. However, while driving past the Mercedes…Optimus was totally unaware of what he just drove by…or rather what was hiding in plain sight the entire time Optimus talked about discovery of the engine part that belonged to the Ark. And the fact that Carly, the Carly who Soundwave has seen a million times at Dylan's complex was more then met the eye.

"Decepticons…we have location of Optimus Prime…and, his female partner. Pursue then both…"

**PS: Hope this chapter made sense...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Short chapter I know, but…I feel like dragging this fanfic out. Hehe :) **

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

"Carly…" Dylan Gould replied as he greeted her while she walked through the front door.

"Dylan, I am so sorry I'm late." Carly told Dylan as she started to freak out as she thought that maybe he knew that she was late.

"It's alright Carly, no worries. Listen, we haven't had time to catch up in a while…have we?" Dylan asked Carly as she looked at him rather oddly while she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"I-I guess not…"

"Well then, why don't you meet me in my office after you get settled in…"

"Of course Mr. Gould." Carly told him as they both went their separate ways.

And once Carly had her back turned towards him and was far enough away from him, she instantly started to panic.

_Why did he want to see her?_

_Why did he make it sound so important with whatever it was he wanted to see her about?_

_Was this like a review, or was she going to get fired?_

Carly thought as all of these kinds of questions ran though her mind as she took her coat off and sat her purse down at her desk. However, before she made her way over to Dylan's office, she tried to collect herself. She was completely nervous. She had no idea why Dylan wanted her in his office. Her hands were shaking. She even began to think about something else as she tried to calm herself down before she went over to his office. And after taking a deep breath, she figured she might as well go over there before Dylan thought something was wrong. Carly thought as she brushed her hands against her white dress as she tried to get them to stop shaking. But, that didn't matter as they shook uncontrollably the entire time she made her way towards Dylan's office. And while opening the door, Carly took a deep breath as Dylan greeted her at his desk.

"Carly, please…take a seat." Dylan replied as he lounged back into his plush office chair.

"Would you like the door opened or closed?" Carly asked as she still had her hand on the doorknob.

"You can leave it open. We've got nothing to hide here." Dylan replied.

However with Dylan's remark Carly couldn't help but to tense up. She also couldn't help but to look somewhere else and clear her throat nervously as she also couldn't help but to think of the one big secret she herself was now hiding. A thought of the Matrix quickly flashed through Carly's head as she couldn't help but to raise her hand to her chest to where the Matrix now was. And not noticing that Dylan noticed her reaching her hand up to her chest, she was taken by surprised when she noticed that he did.

"You okay Carly?" Dylan questioned as he wondered why Carly had her hand rested on her chest.

"Huh, yeah…I'm fine…it's just heartburn." She lied as that was no longer physically possible. But in reality she was truly thinking about the Matrix.

"Oh, would you like some Tums or something?"

"Oh, no…I'll be okay. But thank you though…"

"Of course. So, Carly…you've been working here for quite some time now, right?" Dylan asked as he pushed himself up from lounging in his plush office chair so that he could be closer to Carly.

"Shit, here it comes…I'm definitely going to get fired. Yep, no doubt about it.." Carly nervously thought, even though surprisingly enough…she was taken back by Dylan getting up out of his chair as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, okay well…why don't you follow me then." Dylan replied as he motioned for her to follow him while grabbing a set of car keys that were in a drawer in a stand that was by his door.

Obeying Dylan's command, Carly followed him to wherever it was they were going. And as they made their way down the main hall to the front foyer…Carly was surprised that they ended up out front by the main entrance. Carly shyly stood on the front step as Dylan walked over to the silver Mercedes. Comfortably leaning against the side of silver SLS AMG, Dylan looked over to Carly as he held the keys to the car in his hands.

"I know you've been working for me for a while now Carly. And, actually…if it wasn't for you this place wouldn't be where it is today." Dylan replied as he praised Carly for her hard work.

And in return, Carly couldn't help but to blush as she shyly looked down at the ground then back to Dylan.

"Mr. Gould please…all I've done is get you organized…"

"Please Carly, you've done much more than that. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be the empire it is today." Dylan replied as he walked up to Carly and flirtatiously ran his hand across the bare skin of her shoulder, almost in a provocative manor…in which she knew if Optimus were there, she knew he wouldn't like what Dylan just did. And to be honest, she didn't either. However, it wasn't like she could tell him off…he was her boss…

"Which is why I've been thinking…I've been thinking about giving you something for all of your hard work…something that wouldn't even compare to a raise or a decent review…" Dylan replied as Carly just stood there wondering what Dylan had up his sleeve.

"And, I would like to give you the keys to this beauty." Dylan told Carly as he handed over the keys to her, in which Carly was in total shock.

"You're giving me a car!" Carly couldn't help but to ask out of total shock.

"Of course…it's the least I can do after all you've done for me. Just promise me you'll take good care of him…"

"HIM! I thought most, if not all cars were usually thought after girls?" Carly questioned from her knowledge and experience through out the car world. For as long as she can remember, cars have always been named after females. Very rarely has she ever heard of a car named after a male.

"Yes I know…but this one is very special. In time…you'll see." Dylan explained as he lovingly patted Carly on the shoulder before he walked back inside.

After Dylan walked through the glass double doors, Carly couldn't help but to look at the Mercedes after she looked away from Dylan. It was just a Mercedes, what could have possibly been so special about this Mercedes? Carly couldn't help but to ask as she proceeded to walk over to the silver Mercedes SLS AMG. Sure, it was an absolutely gorgeous sports car…but…to her, she just didn't understand what was so special about it. There was really nothing extraordinary about it. There was really nothing that stood about it. Carly couldn't help but to think as she continued to walk around the vehicle while she dragged her finger around the finish hoping to find something special. But, there wasn't anything…nothing at all! The only thing that she realized was that it just seemed to sparkle more than a normal car would. It kind of sparked like cars do in movies when it is being emphasized as something beautiful, or something really evil. But, other than that…that was about it.

Although she couldn't say that she was thrilled that Dylan gave her a brand new car. That was extremely generous of him to do so. However with the Mercedes that he had just given her, in time she will learn why Dylan refers to it as "Him," and why this car is not like any other ordinary vehicle.

In time, she will learn of his presence,


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Well, I finally got my little "bot," in gear with another chapter :) **

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was later on in the day, about 3:30 or so and it was almost time for Carly to leave. And when Optimus dropped her off this morning, he never really confirmed rather or not he was picking her up. And, just as if he were on cue just as Carly was thinking about contacting him, she heard her phone ring as he was trying to contact her.

"Hey Optimus." Carly happily answered while closing her office door and setting back down at her desk.

"Hi Carly, I forgot to ask…do you need me to pick you up from work?" Optimus questioned, as Carly couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle in return to Optimus's question.

"Um, no…I'm good Optimus. But thank you though…"

"What, I always drop you off and pick you up. How are you going to get home?" Optimus asked with curiosity.

"I know, but…I have a ride…"

"You do? Who's gonna drive you home?" Optimus asked, now confused because he knew Carly didn't have a car.

"I am…"

"What? But you don't…"

"Have a car? I do now." Carly replied as she couldn't help but to cut him off just a little bit.

"What? When did this happen? How did you get a car so quickly?" Optimus flat out asked.

"We'll talk about it tonight when I get home. I don't really feel like talking about it here at work. I love you…I'll see you in a bit." Carly told Optimus without going into anymore detail as she hung up with him.

And as she placed her phone into her purse, she knew she had just confused Optimus. And she did. But she just did not feel like having that conversation with him there at work where everyone in the office could hear. She couldn't help but to think as she put her coat on, gathered up her purse and took off down the main hallway. And, as she made her way to the front entrance to where her brand new Mercedes SLS AMG sat and waited for her, she couldn't help but to clutch the keys with excitement within the palm of her hand.

She was so excited to actually get into a brand new car that she almost couldn't keep the excitement contained. Rather she was a Transformer or not, she still had some human qualities still left in her…and that…was one of them. She had only just transformed last night, not every part of her human way of life has vanished just yet. She couldn't help but to think as she past by Dylan on her way out as she tried to keep her excitement under control.

"Good night Carly…and, I truly hope you enjoy him." Dylan replied as he stopped to talk to Carly on her way out.

Every time Dylan referred to the car as "him," Carly couldn't help but to chuckle as that still didn't sound right to her. Even though she was a female, she always referred to cars as female-tense…it was just still weird to hear a car being called a "him."

"I will Mr. Gould. I can't thank you enough for this amazing gift." Carly told him as Dylan became rather quiet for some unknown reason while he got closer to Carly, in which Carly was beginning to feel uncomfortable whenever he did that.

And she knew Optimus wouldn't like it either.

"Please, don't thank me. It's the least I can do for all your hard work. Just enjoy him." Dylan replied while he patted Carly on the shoulder.

And as he did so, Carly couldn't help but to glance down at the floor and back up to Dylan as she felt her face grow warm from Dylan's kind, yet awkward words. She didn't know why she felt odd and awkward, she just did for whatever reason. It was just that to her, the way Dylan talked to her seemed kind of well, off. It just didn't seem normal in the way that he usually talked. He just didn't seem like himself, Carly couldn't help but to think as she looked back up at him while she tried to figure him out as to why he sounded so weird.

"Well, I truly thank you Mr. Gould. I'm looking forward to driving, "him." Have a good night." She told him as she imagined putting air quotes around "him," as that just still felt awkward to say…but she just decided to go with it.

"You too Carly, you too." Dylan replied as he looked after her while her back was turned towards him as she made her way out through the front door.

And even as Carly climbed into the Mercedes, Dylan still looked after her. He watched her as she flipped open the gullwing door. He watched her even as she climbed in, sat down, pull the door closed and rolled down the window as he knew that she was psyched to be driving the Mercedes. He saw it in her eyes when she walked towards it. It kind of reminded him of when he first drove it, but then…he learned. And in time, he knew Carly would learn as well. Dylan couldn't help but to think as he straighten his tie, watched as she pulled away from the building in him, and once satisfied with knowing Carly had full possession over him…he walked away without ever looking back.

XXX

It had seemed like it had taken Carly no time at all to get home, she couldn't help but to think as she pulled onto her street to where she caught a glimpse of Optimus sitting outside her house. And if only she knew that his scanning sensors caught a glimpse of Optimus as well.

"Soundwave to Megatron…are you there?" Soundwave replied as he tried to come in contact with Megatron.

"What is it Soundwave!" Megatron forcefully asked.

"I have a visual of Optimus! Shall I…"

"Don't you even think about touching Prime! We need the Matrix to revive Sentinel…remember, or did you forget so quickly!" Megatron questioned.

"Soundwave acknowledges…"

"Good, don't make any sudden movement Soundwave! For you know of Prime's location…this could be to our advantage…"

Without knowledge of their conversation, Carly happily parked the car in the driveway. And once the Mercedes was parked, she climbed out and met up with Optimus at the end of the driveway as he transformed into his human form.

"I've missed you today!" Optimus said to Carly while he transformed out of his vehicle mode and into his human form.

"I missed you too!" She replied as he took her into his arms.

"It's been kind of a weird day." She added as Optimus pulled her away so that he could look at her while they talked.

"Oh, what do you mean?" He asked as he couldn't help but to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know…it was just that, Dylan acted weird all day today for some reason. And then, he gave me a car! I don't know…apparently it was some sort of a work perk…" Carly tried to explain as she walked around the Mercedes while she trailed her index finger down the side of the car.

Even though she thought it was still weird for Dylan to just give her a car, she couldn't have said that she wasn't happy to have it. She couldn't help but to think as she just let her hand slip off the front of the car. Without ever owning a brand new car in her entire life, and without owning a car now…she was still excited to have the Mercedes. Even if she was a Transformer and didn't need a car now, her human way of life didn't disappear that quickly. She couldn't help but to think as she turned around to face Optimus, who looked pretty skeptical about the whole thing.

"Hmmm, well…I guess you can't go against your boss…even if it is a bit strange. Well, even though you don't "technically," need a car anymore…I still wish you the best of luck with it." Optimus told her while taking her into his arms once again.

Although this time, he couldn't help but to lean them against the side of the Mercedes. It was just that, Carly looked extremely good in that white dress and leather jacket that he just had to have her in his arms, in which he couldn't help but to kiss her either. Optimus thought to himself as he took her lips into his and began to kiss her. And since today had been extremely weird and almost unexplainable, Carly couldn't have said that she didn't want to get lost in Optimus to try to get her mind off today and to try to unwind. And, that's exactly what she did as she felt Optimus's hand slide down her leg to where he lifted it up above his waist to be even closer to her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt Optimus's hand on her skin and his lips on her neck. However, being with Optimus now was the perfect way to end this weird and unexplainable day.

"Hmmm, it's getting late…and I wanted to try and teach you how to transform tonight." Optimus mentioned while he broke their kiss as the thought popped into his head.

With Optimus still holding on to Carly, she threw her head back and groaned loudly out of announce with his plans.

"UH, GAH…please Optimus, I don't feel like it tonight!" Carly cried.

"I don't care…we're going! You've got to learn sometime…" He replied as he finally let her go while he started to make his way towards the end of the driveway.

"OPTIMUS!" She frustratingly cried out of announce that Optimus was going to make her learn how to transform anyway…even after her day at work.

"I'm sorry Carly, you chose to become one of us. Now, you've got to learn…" Was all Optimus said as he transformed into vehicle mode and waited for her as it seemed like she hesitated to climb in for just a brief second.

And she did hesitate.

_He's right, I did choose to become one of them. And…I am one of them! There's no turning back now. No matter how much I don't want to do this, I have to…I did choose to become one of them…_

Carly couldn't help but to all of a sudden think as for some reason it seemed like it had hit her for the very first time. And, with that thought in mind…she nervously climbed into the cab and was ready and to do what she had to do. However, it was as if she almost knew that there was going to be more to come later on other than just learning how to transform. But, now knowing that she chose to become on of them…she knew she had to do things, even if she didn't feel like doing them.

XXX

And even though she had that thought in mind, she was still nervous and still didn't want to do this as Optimus pulled into a spacious area within a near by forest preserve. As he came to a complete stop, Carly climbed out and anxiously waited for Optimus to transform down into his human form. And, once he did, she couldn't help but to crawl into his arms as she still didn't want to do this. But most of all, she couldn't help but to feel scared and nervous of the unexpected fear of what it was going to be like to transform into one of them.

"I know you don't want to do this Carly, but…you've got to learn…" Optimus told her as he pulled her away from him so that he could look into her nervous eyes.

"I know, and you're right…I did choose to be one of you…" Carly told him.

Optimus just looked into Carly's eyes as she said that. It was almost as if she truly realized what she did, what she chose to do…and now, accepted her fate as one of them.

Optimus couldn't have been more pleased with what she had come to realize…and, she truly had earned the Matrix of Leadership because of that. The Matrix was truly hers as Optimus could see that she had all of the qualities to become a Prime. However, the first female to become a Prime who Optimus had full possession over…she, was the real thing…Optimus couldn't help but to think as he was getting excited to show her how to transform.

"Alright, so…how does one exactly transform?" Carly playfully asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain…but…once you learn how…you've gotta be able to transform, "just like that." Optimus tried to explain as he snapped his fingers just to show Carly how quickly she must be able to transform.

"Okay…but…how do you transform?" Carly couldn't help but to ask again as Optimus never really explained how to "transform."

"You almost just have to think about it. Do you have something in mind you would like to transform into?" Optimus asked.

"Uh huh, but…I'm keeping it a secret…" Carly told Optimus as she could tell he was a little disappointed with that.

"Well, that's a start. I don't really know how to tell you how to transform. In reality, you've just gotta try it on your own. I can not make you transform." Optimus told her as she frustratingly let out a loud sigh.

"I understand. I'm, scared Optimus." She explained as she looked over at him with fear filled eyes.

"I know you are but, I'll be right here. Just take your time and don't rush it." He advised.

Acknowledging Optimus's advise, Carly nodded her head while he stepped back to give her some space. Looking over at Optimus once again, doubtful that she couldn't transform, Optimus just gave her a smile of encouragement in which Carly accepted.

Taking a deep breath, Carly tried as hard as she could to transform, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't several with the times she tried. It was getting late and the sun was starting to go down and Carly was getting frustrated, extremely frustrated. Even though Optimus could tell that, he still wanted her to continue on. At least until she was able to transform into some kind of a vehicle mode. But, no matter how hard she tried…she just couldn't transform.

"This is impossible Optimus! There's no way I can transform!" Carly painfully cried while giving up as she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Yes you can Carly, you can transform! Don't give up…" Optimus told her as Carly just annoyingly rolled her eyes at the fact that Optimus wouldn't let her stop trying for the night.

However, even though she knew she was in a lot of pain from trying to transform, she knew she had to keep on trying. And she did and finally, finally…she transformed…FULLY TRANSFORMED! In reality, she almost couldn't believe that she actually transformed into a vehicle mode! But what she really couldn't believe was what she transformed herself into, and that was a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle with a paint job that matched Optimus's. And, now that she was fully transformed into a vehicle mode, she could still tell that Optimus was floored and proud of the fact that she transformed and that she didn't give up.

And she was beautiful…

Optimus couldn't help but to think as he walked around the vehicle and admired her as he traced his index finger down the side of the car. He really did have to give her a lot of credit for the paint job, every detail was almost correct, everything right down to the flames. It was pretty impressive with how much detail Carly put into her vehicle mode.

He was definitely proud of her.

"I'm proud of you Carly, I knew you could transformed…" Optimus replied as he stood back to really admire her.

"Thank you Optimus…I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you being there for me." She told him.

"I did nothing Carly, YOU did it all on your own…"

"I know. So, what do you think…good choice?" Carly couldn't help but to ask wanting to know what Optimus thought of her vehicle mode.

"Of course it's a good choice. It fits you perfectly! Its definitely you…"

"Well, my dream car _was a '70 Chevelle_. It wasn't that hard to think of something to change into. It was just a matter of doing it." Carly told him.

"I told you. I'm proud of you Carly…extremely proud of you. You did good Carly, you did good…You're truly one of us now…" Was all Optimus could think of to say, even though he was completely floored that Carly did such a good job.

It was no wonder why Optimus chose to pursue such a prime choice when he first met Carly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**WARNING: For all you OptimusFanGirl's out there, this chapter is pretty rough! Just a mere warning for what you're about to read. But trust me, it will get better…this is jus the start of my fic! And I can't believe this is going where I wanted it to go from the beginning when I first thought of this fic…YAY! So, I know you are going to HATE ME for this chapter…but trust me…it will get better : ) **

**PS: Minor swearing and violence…**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was the next morning when Carly woke up way before Optimus. She was sore and ached all over. When she physically got up out of bed, she could barely move. In fact, she had every notion to call in sick to work. She wasn't one to do that very often, but today…there was no way she was going in. There was no way she could handle sitting there and do all she did for 8 hours. There was absolutely no way, Carly couldn't help but to think as she some how managed to dial the downstairs phone.

"Good morning Carly." Dylan answered the phone, as he sounded a little surprised that Carly would call him so early in the morning.

"Everything okay?" He couldn't help but to add.

"Um, actually no…I'm not feeling very well. Would it be okay if I took today off?" She questioned nervously.

"Oh, of course you can. Take it easy, hope you feel better…"

"Thanks Dylan, I appreciate it!" Carly replied, relived that Dylan graciously gave her the day off.

"Not a problem Carly. I'll see you tomorrow." Dylan told her as he hung up the phone.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she placed the phone back on the charger while she heard the sound of Optimus walking into the kitchen that caught her off guard. It was just that she wasn't expecting Optimus to get up as early as she had. She couldn't help but to think as she met up with him at the kitchen table.

"You alright?" Optimus asked, concerned about why Carly had woken up so early.

"No, I'm not. I took today off. Everything is beginning to get to me Optimus. Suddenly turning into one of you, having the Matrix within me and learning how to transform last night is all beginning to get to me! I'm so sore Optimus!" Carly cried as she looked over into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Carly. I don't know what to do for you. I wish I could take it all away because I know this is all painful for you. You know I don't like seeing you like this…" He replied while taking her into his arms as he tried to bring some sort of comfort to her.

"I know…I'm just not used to everything yet. It's a lot to get used to…"

"I know, I know…although I would like for you to come with me back to NEST this morning." Optimus suggested, even though he could tell she wanted no part of his suggestion.

"Uh, Optimus…I would so much rather stay here where I'm comfortable! I know where everything's at and I can sleep in my own bed. Please Optimus, I'm sorry…but I truly don't want to go with you. If I get too bad…I can just drive there now. Please Optimus…don't make me go with you this time…" Carly begged.

Even though Optimus did not want to leave her alone, however….he could hear the pain in her voice as he decided not to make her come with him. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain and technically, he couldn't blame her. It was a lot to get used to he knew, and seeing and hearing the pain in her voice, there was no way Optimus could make her come with him. He couldn't help but to think as he still held her tightly in his arms as he did not want to leave her alone.

"I don't blame you for wanting to stay here Carly, its just that…I worry about you…" Optimus told her as he tilted her chin so that he could see her beautiful green eyes.

Carly hesitated before she answered him. It was just that, she's never had anyone outside her family and close friends be this compassionate towards her. She's never had a boyfriend. She's never been on a real date. Optimus _has been the only one she's ever been with…EVER!_ And yet, he's exactly what she's been looking for, what she's wanted…even if he wasn't from the this planet…she didn't care. And to be quite honest, neither were half the guys on this planet, she couldn't help but to think. It was just that, she knew Optimus cared about her and loved her and that was all she's ever wanted. It was just that, even though she's known him for quite a few years now…she was still amazed at how much he just cared about her that sometimes she didn't quite know what to say or how to act in return. Carly couldn't help but to think as she just lovingly laid her head down on his chest.

"I know you are Optimus. But, I would really appreciate it if I could just stay here!..."

"Alright, if you wish…however…only under one condition…you come straight to NEST if you don't feel like staying by yourself." Optimus demanded.

"I will, I promise." She told him as there was no way she could argue with him anymore.

"Alright, get some rest. I've gotta be going." He told her as they stood up and made there way towards the front door.

Before actually leaving, Optimus couldn't help but to drag her into his arms as he truly was worried about her. Yet, he knew she was strong enough to be left alone. He knew she had enough sense to come to NEST if she felt too bad. He couldn't help but to think as he just seemed to draw her even closer to him as he just didn't want to leave her alone. It was just that, Optimus knew she was going through a lot…he just couldn't bare it if anything happened to her if he wasn't there. He couldn't help but to think as he titled her head and brushed his lips against hers.

And yet, even though he knew he had to get going, he just couldn't leave her alone. He wanted her now more then ever. He couldn't help but to think as he finally broke away from her while he cupped her face into the palm of his hands.

"I hate to leave you Carly, considering you don't feel well…"

"I'll be fine Optimus…stop worrying, please! You know I'll swing by NEST if I feel any worse. Just please stop worrying…"

"Alright Carly, alright….I love you…" Optimus told her as he grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and walked through the front door as he made his way down to the street.

Carly closed the door behind him as she moved over to the front window to see Optimus off. However, before he transformed into vehicle mode…he couldn't help but to look back at Carly through the window. Even though Carly insisted that she would be okay, he just didn't trust it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that…he just had this feeling that he couldn't explain.

However, he just wished it would go away as he flashed the lights to say goodbye to Carly.

XXX

And, as the day wore on, Carly slept on and off as she just didn't seem to feel any better. She hated to admit it, but eventually she thought it would be best if she went over to NEST. Even though she still didn't want to, she felt bad enough that she didn't want to be alone anymore. She knew if she went to NEST, she at least knew Ratchet would be there to look her over if anything was really wrong. And with the thought of Ratchet sweeping through her mind, that was the only thing, besides Optimus that made her want to go. And, after contacting Optimus to tell him that she was on her way, she gathered a few things, climbed into the Mercedes (because she still didn't know how to "drive on her own") and started to make her way for NEST.

However, while on her way there, she had been driving normally when she caught a glimpse of a suspicious looking vehicle following behind her. At first she didn't think anything of it. But then, it just seemed to follow her everywhere she turned without missing a beat. It was then that she started to worry, panic even just by the look of the truck. And through out the many times that she constantly looked back in her rear view mirror to see why they could be possibly following her, she started noticing different odd things about the truck.

Like first of all, for being a 10 wheeler rusted out Mack truck that didn't look like it could go another mile…the thing drove behind her with unbelievable speed. In fact, it followed Carly so close and so fast that she seemed to be paying more attention to the truck, then to what she was doing. She even found herself driving faster. Faster then the posted speed limit on the highway she was on. However, when in reality…she was no longer driving anymore. She was so focused on the rusted out Mack truck following her that she didn't even feel a difference in the way that the Mercedes handled.

He had taken over when he realized Megatron proceeded to follow him.

And, as they came to a dead end in between three buildings with no where to go, the Mercedes quickly came to a screeching stop with the other truck following closely behind. Scared, Carly stayed in the Mercedes as she did not want to get out of the car alone with this strange, rusted out Mack truck that followed her to this dead end.

There was no way she was going to get out alone.

However, that changed as Megatron made himself present as he pried opened the Mercedes's door to get Carly out of it. Carly tried to escape, but there was no way she could have tried to escape Megatron.

_I'm dead!_ Carly couldn't help but to think as Megatron grabbed her with only two fingers as he proceeded to slam her on the ground on her back. And just so Carly couldn't go anywhere, Megatron jammed his sharp little claws into the ground around Carly so that she couldn't escape.

"Carly Miller…Optimus's human pet…" Megatron replied as he knelt down while bending his torso so that he could get even closer to her.

"What do you want! Who are you!" She questioned as she has never really seen or met Megatron in person.

"You don't know who I am and yet, your Optimus's pet! I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And what do I want? Hmmmmm, I think you know I want…in fact…_you _have what I want!" Was all Megatron told her while he brought his other hand down to Carly and proceeded to trail his index finger down the center of her body.

It was cold to the touch and she could feel the pointiness of the sharp piece of metal that touched her. Now that she knew who was following her, of course she knew what he wanted. The Matrix was what he was after. For what reason, she had no clue…but that could have been the only thing Megatron was after. Carly couldn't help but to think as she continued to feel Megatron's touch as his finger trailed off her body.

"Forget it Megatron! Optimus will stop you!" Carly cried as Megatron proceeded to laugh at her ignorance.

"I hope…" Carly silently thought to herself while Megatron continued to laugh.

"Optimus, yeah…right! He's not going to lay a hand on me once he knows I have you within my grasp!" Megatron bellowed.

Then, without having any time to say something back to Megatron, Carly caught a glimpse of the blue Peterbilt flying down the street towards them. Luckily for Megatron, he couldn't see him…but Carly did.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Carly heard Optimus cry as he transformed in mid-chase and hurled towards Megatron.

Within a blink of an eye, Optimus had thrown Megatron against the side of the building and away from Carly. How did Optimus even know she was in trouble? Carly couldn't help but to think as she tried to protect herself as she watched Megatron and Optimus severely battle each other.

"Are you trying to protect your pet Optimus!" Megatron questioned as he proceeded to slam Optimus on the ground single handedly.

"If you lay another hand on her Megatron, by the Allspark…I will rip your spark out!" Optimus vowed.

However, as he was so wrapped up in protecting Carly, he made one wrong move that probably just coast him this fight with Megatron. After slipping up while throwing his body in front of Carly, Megatron grabbed Optimus's hand, twisted it behind him and grabbed his other hand and twisted it behind him as well. With Optimus a prisoner in Megatron's grasp, all he could do was look over at Carly who looked horrified while Megatron had Optimus singlehandedly.

"Not if I rip yours out first!" Carly heard Megatron whisper to Optimus.

Then as there was nothing Carly could have done, Megatron brought his free hand behind Optimus…and, with one blast of his fusion cannon…Optimus fell to the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" Carly cried as she ran towards him.

"I'm sorry Carly…I-I-just want you to get out of here. Just drive Carly, get to safety! I-I-I-I-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u…" Optimus barely said before his once bright blue eyes dimmed.

_No! This was all my fault! If he never would have met me, he wouldn't risk his life to protect me! Damn it! By the Allspark…I will revive you! I don't know how…I don't know when…but by the Allspark…I will fucking revive you! I won't let you go! _Carly cried on the inside as she leaned against Optimus before Megatron brought her back to the ground.

"What now! You killed Optimus, now what could you possibly want!" Carly cried up to Megatron.

"Ha, Optimus was just a mere trophy! This…is what I've been seeking!" Megatron explained as he brought his hand over Carly, held it there and proceeded to force the Matrix out from within Carly.

"You BASTARD, that's what you've wanted all along! What could YOU possibly want with the Matrix!" Carly questioned.

"Ah, in time…you will figure out that answer." Was all Megatron told her as he transformed back into his vehicle mode and drove away without ever looking back.

While on the other hand, Carly couldn't help but to collapse against Optimus after she just had the Matrix forced out of her. With her head buried in her knees, she somehow managed to call Lennox and explained what just happened.

Somehow, someway…she explained it to him.

And, she could tell in the background that the Autobots and the rest of the NEST team did not take the news well.

They all knew that the Decepticons were back. For what reason this time, they were unsure. But they all knew they were back…

XXX

"What is the meaning of this! You dare get Optimus killed! I should rip you a part!" Iornhide screamed as him and the rest of the Autobots, all except Sideswipe pulled their weapons towards Carly, as she stepped out of the Mercedes along with Lennox while a rescue vehicle dropped Optimus off at the building that secretly held the NEST team.

"PUT THE WEAPONS AWAY NOW! It's not Carly's fault Optimus is dead. Megatron would have got him with or without Carly sometime or another…you all know that. PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!" Sideswipe ordered.

The Autobots hesitated before they lowered their weapons because they could not have disagreed with Sideswipe. He was right. They knew it was only a matter of time before this actually happened. Even though the rest of the Autobots never wanted to think about it. But Sideswipe was right, it wasn't Carly's fault at all. And actually, he was truly pissed at them for raising their weapons towards her.

"I'm sorry Carly, are you alright?" Sideswipe questioned as he moved so that he could kneel down to get closer to her after she hide behind him as the Autobots drew their weapons towards her.

"I'm alright. And _I do have to disagree_ with you Sideswipe! This _is all my fault_! If I never would have met Optimus, this never would have happened for he was trying to protect me…"

"I know that. But he loves you Carly, he would have protected you regardless. He would have done the same for any of us…Please don't think it's just your fault." Sideswipe replied as he tried to make her feel better.

But, he could still tell Carly felt guilty.

"I swear…with all of you standing here, and I swear by the Allspark…_I WILL REVIVE HIM_!..."

"But how, you don't have the Matrix anymore! That's the only thing strong enough to bring back our spark!" Iornhide replied, confused as to how Carly was going to revive Optimus.

"I don't know how, I don't know when…but by the Allspark…I will bring Optimus back…"

"Carly please, its been a long day. Why don't I bring you home where you can relax?" Sideswipe suggested as Carly looked up at him, then over to Optimus, then back to Sideswipe once again.

"Alright…" Was all Carly said while she looked at the ground heavy heartedly after she looked back at Optimus one more time.

How could she leave him? How? How could she do that? But, then again, she knew there was nothing she could do right now…at this time. She even hated to admit it, but Sideswipe was right. She should go on home, what was she going to there besides have weapons being drawn at her? She didn't want to, but she let Sideswipe take her home.

"Alright Autobots…its evident that Carly needs to be protected from the Decepticons! Major Lennox and I will look after her as we try to figure out what the Decepticons are doing here once again…If Megatron was after the Matrix, well…it can't be good…Take it easy tonight, as we are uncertain what lies ahead…" Sideswipe replied as he transformed into vehicle mode while Carly stepped inside and Major Lennox stepped into the Mercedes to take Carly back to her house.

And, that was just it…with the Matrix and Optimus now gone...there was nothing more that the Decepticons could have been after….or so they all thought…

**PS: I'm sorry for this chapter…but it wouldn't be a story without a plot. Trust me…it will get better! : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**WOW, that's a lot of info! I'm surprised I can keep it all straight…yet, I still question if I have it half right. If I don't, let me know…I'll fix it. But, I think its there…and hopefully it'll make sense. My head hurts after this chapter, lol : ) **

**But it was worth it! Definitely more to come… **

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

Without being able to recognize where she was, Carly still looked up at these 3 Transformers. At least that what she assumed these 3 beings who stood before were. Although she really couldn't tell. They were shadow figures, and the only thing she could really see were the glow of their eyes and a little bit of a silhouette of their bodies…that was it. That was all she could make out as she still stood before them, unsure of who these creatures were or where she even was. She still stood before them as she heard one of them begin to speak.

"Carly Miller, we have been watching you for a long, long time…longer than you will ever know. You have unconditionally lived for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and sacrifice, the qualities of a leader. A person worthy of our secret, and a person worthy of Optimus's love and Optimus himself! The Matrix of Leadership cannon be found…it must be earned. YOU must somehow retrieve the Matrix for it was never meant to be put into Decepticon hands! Once the Matrix has been relocated, YOU must merge it with Optimus's spark! Only you and you alone can revive Optimus! It was, and has always been your destiny…" Carly could hear the 3 original Primes say to her.

She wanted to ask so many questions. However, without being able to do so, that world quickly vanished and soon became Carly's bedroom.

Being left scared and petrified as a result of that dream…Carly shot up out of bed. Sweat poured down her face while she clutched the comforter tightly against her chest.

_Was that a dream?_

_Was that real? _

_The original Primes! _

_What were they talking about?_

_Why were they talking to me…were they actually talking to me?_

_Am I taking all this too far?_

_Is all of this in my head…am I going crazy!_

Carly couldn't help but to think as numerous thoughts and emotions went through her entire body at this very second.

There was absolutely no way she could have gone back to bed after that dream. And, she didn't even try. Instead, she gathered up her comforter and ventured out to her balcony without even waking up Lennox.

As she got comfortable on a patio couch that she had out there, she just couldn't help but to stare off into the night sky with numerous, even millions of thoughts and emotions running through her. She just couldn't help but to think how little old her was, and has always been meant to be with Optimus Prime. Was all that true? Was she really supposed to be with Optimus! She really had no clue, not even the slightest. Well, at least if that was the case…she now knew why she had never been with anyone, has never had a boyfriend, has never even really been friends with a guy except Sam…and, now because of that…she knew there was something greater meant for her. She didn't know what, she didn't know why, she didn't even know if any of that was even real…but, at least she was now comfortable with the fact that she's truly never been with anyone, and that Optimus was truly the one she was meant to be with.

And, in a weird and unexplainable why…she was truly beginning to accept that Optimus was the one that she was meant to be with.

Has always been meant to be with.

And yet, he was taken from her by Megatron…along with the Matrix of Leadership that Optimus willingly handed over to her…because obviously he thought she had the qualities of a leader, or else…he would have never handed it over. However if the Matrix was never meant to be found, then how was it so easy for Megatron to take it from Carly…if the Decepticons were never meant to have it! All of this was beginning to be too much…too confusing to the point where Carly almost had a hard time keeping this all straight. It was just too much, and yet…she believed that she was meant to be with Optimus. For whatever reason she couldn't help but to think as her thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of the patio door being open to reveal Lennox standing in the doorway.

"You're up! Is everything okay?" Lennox questioned, concerned as to why Carly was up at 3:30 in the morning.

However, Carly never answered him. Instead, she looked over towards him to acknowledge the fact that he was there…but she never answered him as she just continued to look up far beyond the stars.

And he knew that something was wrong. He went to say something while walking towards her, however…he seemed sort of shocked that Carly began to speak.

"Will…do you think I'm crazy?"

He knew what she meant by her question. And heavy heartedly, he sat down next to her and took her in his arms as he tried to bring some sort of comfort to her…in which, she willingly rested her head on his chest.

"If your crazy…then I must be too for being the captain for this NEST team in working with the Autobots…"

Well, that wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for…but…she understood what Lennox was trying to say. However, she just softly laughed sarcastically as she really couldn't think of anything to really say.

And noticing this, Lennox took it upon himself to find out what was really bothering Carly.

"Alright Carly, what's wrong…why do you think you're crazy?..."

"REALLY WILL! I sacrificed my own life to become one of them all because in my crazy little mind I think I'm really supposed to be with Optimus, whom Megatron just killed…because of me…because Optimus was only trying to protect me! And you really wonder why I think I'm going crazy!" She loudly cried, almost loud enough to where the entire neighborhood could almost hear her.

And yet, she didn't care. She just felt like screaming.

"Alright, calm down Carly." Lennox replied as he tried to hold her close to him so that she would calm down.

He just didn't think that this was something the whole neighborhood should hear.

"You're telling me to calm down after what has happened…and…after that dream I just had!..."

He knew it. He knew there was something else that had to have made Carly get up.

"What! What dream?" Lennox questioned while taking a hold of her shoulders so that he could look into her unsettled green eyes.

Before she even tried to explain that dream she just had, Carly took a long, deep annoyed sigh as she fell out of Lennox's grasp and onto the couch. She wasn't looking forward to explaining this dream to Lennox…but, knew she had to as she took one more sigh for mental preparation.

It was just that she was nervous as to how Lennox would react. Maybe he would think she was crazy after she explained that. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she slowly started to explain it to Lennox.

"I honestly don't know Will! I honestly don't know what the dream was…I don't even know if I can even explain it! I don't even know where I was in the dream, I couldn't recognize anything. It could have been Cybertron for all I know. But the only thing I do know is that the 3 original Primes were in it! All 3 of them took turns in talking to me. They were saying how they've been watching me for a long time. They explained the Matrix and how I was the only one who could revive Optimus. But what really scared me was how they told me that reviving Optimus has always been my destiny!..."

Even though Lennox knew Carly's dream WAS JUST A DREAM, he still couldn't help but to look at her wide-eyed. No wonder why Carly woke up when she did. He probably would have woken up too if he had that kind of a dream.

But that's all it was, was just a dream…right…

"Its just a dream Carly…there's no reason to get upset…" Lennox replied as that was the only thing that he could think of to say.

All Carly could do was sigh out of annoyance because in reality…she knew better. Knowing that Lennox would look at it like that, all Carly did was get up and walk back into her room as Lennox tried to stop her. But not wanting to talk about it anymore, Carly ignored Lennox as he was somewhat was taken back by her. Then again…he could see her reasoning as he just let her go back to sleep while he looked after her.

XXX

He had let her sleep for quite some time before they went back to NEST. And when Carly arrived with Sideswipe and Lennox with the Mercedes, it had seemed that things were quite hectic as Lennox noticed that Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence had been there for quite some time. Lennox couldn't help but to notice as he stepped out of the Mercedes and caught a glimpse of Charlotte briskly walking towards him as he closed the door to the Mercedes.

"You mean to tell me that Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots is dead! Do you have any idea as to why or how this happened, and…was anyone ever going to inform me?" Charlotte angrily questioned as it had seemed no one proceeded to tell her the news about Optimus.

And as Charlotte fired the questions, Carly became rather quiet as she cleared her throat and sadly looked down at the floor, as it seems that Charlotte had just realized Carly was standing there next to Lennox.

"Who is she? She can not be in here, she's unauthorized to even step foot on this property!" Charlotte growled as Carly got rather defensive.

"Unauthorized! Excuse me, I think I have enough authorization to be in here as it just so happens I happen to be Optimus's partner!..."

"Partner, like what…a girlfriend! Like…dating each other, your joking right!" Charlotte asked extremely dumbfoundidly as she found that rather hard to believe.

"Indeed she is, I watched her become one of us with my own eyes. She has about enough authorization to be in here as you do!" Ratchet hastily growled as Charlotte seemed to back off a bit, however not all the way.

"Look, I don't care to know your history with the Autobots! From now on you do not have permission to be in here…do you understand me!" Charlotte ordered as Carly completely ignored her.

"With all do respect, I'll take orders from Optimus Prime and the Autobots. I know them…I don't know you!" Carly snarled as she proceeded to walk away from her and Lennox and over towards Ratchet where they continued to walk off together.

"Alright, could you tell me what the hell's going on here!" Lennox angrily asked Charlotte after Carly walked away.

"Who's the chick Lennox! You know no ones allowed in here without authorization!" Charlotte continued….

"Never mind that for now. What's going on?" Lennox forcefully questioned wanting to know why she was even there, besides the knowledge of Optimus's death.

"I was ordered to come here because of this…" Charlotte started to explain as she guided him over to a table that had the engine part to the Ark on it.

"There was a raid at Chernobyl, due to suspicious alien technology…was your unit involve?" Charlotte asked as Lennox became rather quiet.

As he recalled doing a secret mission to Chernobyl, (a Ukraine power plant that was destroyed by a nuclear accident) because the NEST unit was notified of suspicious alien technology there, he remembered fighting off Shockwave and Optimus finding the engine part. He also remembered not telling Charlotte of this mission for it was a secret mission as the Autobots learned that there might have been alien activity due to Energon detector's and with the help of the U.S. Military alerting them about the suspicious activity. They went on a secret mission to the Ukraine in search for any Decepticons when they came across the engine part. Optimus was not happy and wanted to eventually talk to someone about why this was kept in human procession. And now, Lennox kind of had a feeling that, that conversation was about to happen.

"So, your unit was evolved…"

"We received Energon readings over in that area. What, were we supposed to ignore them and let the Decepticons attack!" Lennox questioned as he noticed Charlotte kind of got quiet and proceeded to face towards the rest of the Autobots who seemed to be conversing among themselves.

That was, until Charlotte and Lennox approached them.

"Why were we never told about this! Everything humans know about our existence we understand has all been shared. So, why was THIS kept from us!" Ratchet questioned hastily.

Charlotte hesitated before she answered.

"We were in the dark about this also…until now, when we've recently discovered that our first mission to the moon in 1969 was just a cover to investigate _the crash landing of your spacecraft!_ A secret only a few men know. There was a total of 6 missions in all. There was discovery of these pillars throughout the landing sight. Hundreds of photos and hundreds of samples were taken and were privately concealed..." Charlotte explained as the Autobots dumbfoundidly looked down at Charlotte.

"The Ark, it escaped Cybertron during the war. When the Decepticons attacked it…it must have crash-landed on the Earth's moon and this engine part must have fell to the Earth's surface. We've got to get up there before the Decepticons do." Ratchet frantically explained.

"What is so important about this spacecraft and its cargo?" Charlotte asked.

"The captain that piloted the Ark, Sentinel Prime was the inventor of those pillars in which you talked about. It would have helped win us the war. Its extremely important that we get up to the Earth's moon before the Decepticons do!" Iornhide reinforced as Charlotte didn't even try to attempt in saying anything back.

XXX

Meanwhile deep in the heart of the African desert, Megatron rendezvoused back with Starscream as he was pleased that things were going as well as they were.

"Is Prime actually dead?" Starscream questioned as Megatron took seat upon his throne at their hideaway location deep within the African desert.

"You fail to question me? I got what I went there to retrieve, and now PRIME IS FINALLY DEAD!" Megatron bellowed as the Matrix of Leadership levitated above the palm of his hand while Megatron was so self confident of himself.

"After thousands of years…the last of the Primes is finally dead!" Starscream cheered.

"And with the Matrix finally in my possession…we must get to the Ark to revive Sentinel before the Autobots learn of the crash landing on the dark side of Earth's moon…."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I don't know if I like this one or not. No matter what I tried to do to it it just never sounded right to me. I tried to make it sound the best I could…Oh well, maybe I'm being too critical. **

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

Finally, after days of preparation and getting the authorization, Ratchet and Iornhide prepared themselves for a trip up to Earth's moon. As they were one of the original crewmembers of the Ark, Ratchet and Iornhide could search every nook and cranny of their spacecraft…in search of the pillars, or possibly any survivors…which was highly unlikely. But with discovery of the engine part found in human possession, nonetheless they had to go and search for anything else the Decepticons might be after.

And, after making sure the Zantheium, another one of their spacecraft's was ready for their trip…Ratchet and Iornhide were ready to take off.

"We're approaching the Ark…" Ratchet informed the NEST unit as him and Iornhide finally stepped foot onto Earth's moon.

The Ark was severely damaged. In fact, it didn't even look like their original spacecraft they once knew so very long ago. However, even with the Ark being as mangled as it was…that didn't mean they didn't know it like the back of their hand. That was one advantage that the Decepticons didn't have. Even if they did fly there to search the spacecraft over, they wouldn't have a clue where to begin searching for anything.

"Damn, this thing is completely destroyed!" Iornhide replied as they stepped foot inside.

Ratchet hesitated a moment to answer him. He hesitated only because he couldn't help but to remember the Ark as it was so many years ago. In a way, it was even hard for him to imagine the Ark like it was now, considering he was one of the original crewmembers. Ratchet couldn't help but to think as they made their way further into the Ark.

"Yeah, yeah…" Was all Ratchet could bring himself to say while he stumbled upon a secret chamber that was within the Ark and proceeded to press down on a lever that opened the chamber. And with what was revealed as the chamber doors opened took both Iornhide and Ratchet by complete surprise. Just by the looks of the Ark, they would never have guessed that there would be survivors onboard after these many of years.

"His levels are faint." Ratchet replied as he scanned Sentinel's levels.

"Who would have thought he would have survived that crash?" Iornhide replied.

"He barely survived. His levels are extremely faint. We will need something as powerful as the Matrix to revive him. Now that Megatron has it!" Ratchet angrily mentioned as he threw his fist into the side of the Ark.

"Easy Ratchet, we'll get the Matrix somehow or another…"

"How! Sentinel's here and Megatron's back on Earth! Besides, the primary pillars that are used to activate the spacebridge are here with Sentinel. We can't let the Decepticon's get to them or Sentinel!" Ratchet angrily replied as he was quickly torn away from his thoughts as a loud crash came from outside the Ark on the Moon's surface.

"Iornhide…what the hell was that?..."

"I will take a look." Iornhide told Ratchet as he readied his lasers.

And when he peaked his head outside, he was incredibly shocked to see none other than Megatron in his metal flesh.

"MEGATRON!" Iornhide forcefully shouted as he pointed his lasers towards him.

"Megatron, what the!..." Ratchet repeated as he joined Iornhide.

"AUTOBOTS!" Was all Megatron growled before he started firing.

It wasn't long after Iornhide, Ratchet and Megatron began to brutally fight. The sound of twisted metal could be heard through out the universe as they were trying to protect the Ark, and its cargo from Megatron. However after an attack, in which Ratchet went skidding across the Moon's surface past Megatron, he caught a glimpse of the Matrix that Megatron had fastened to himself under a chain that stretched across his chest.

"Iornhide…the Matrix!" Ratchet shouted over to him as Iornhide saw the Matrix.

However, for it being just the three of them on Earth's moon…they put up a good fight as it seemed as though retrieving the Matrix wasn't going to be as easy as just firing at Megatron. However, if they made Megatron hit the surface of the moon hard enough, the Matrix could fall out from underneath the chain. And that's exactly what they tried to do as Iornhide continued to blast Megatron with his lasers, as Ratchet body slammed him to the ground as Iornhide continued to fire at him. It worked like charm as the Matrix fell out from underneath the chainmand hit the ground without Megatron being able to save it.

"Iornhide!..."

"I've got it, you just hold Megatron off!" Iornhide told Ratchet as he made a nosedive towards the Matrix, retrieved it and got back up on his feet as he started to run towards Ratchet.

"Sentinel!" Iornhide questioned before they tried to make a break for it.

"I'll get him and the Matrix adored our ship…just try to distract Megatron the best you can!" Ratchet replied.

"This is far from over Autobots!" Megatron shouted as Ratchet and Iornhide finally escaped the dark side of the moon with the precious cargo.

XXX

Back on Earth, it was just a few days before Christmas and Carly had been spending a lot of time at NEST with Optimus. Sure she knew that she was spending time with a pile of dead alien robot…but she didn't care, because to Carly…that dead alien robot…was so much more. And she just couldn't help but to spend every chance she could with him until she somehow retrieved the Matrix from Megatron. Carly couldn't help but to think as she rested against the palm of his metal hand, however leaning against the palm of his hand wasn't enough as she wanted to be closer to him. But knew she couldn't, which was one of the reasons why she decided to climb up on his chest so that she could somewhat be a little closer to him. And from then on, she laid there on top of Optimus until Ratchet and Iornhide returned back to base safely.

"Where's Carly?" She overheard Ratchet ask Lennox.

"She's over there with Optimus, where she has been all day." He explained as Ratchet didn't say anything more as he made his way over towards Carly.

"Carly?" She heard Ratchet softly ask for her as it had seemed like he had awakened her from a nap.

"Ratchet?" She questioned, half awake as she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep on top of Optimus.

Without saying another word, Ratchet knelt down and presented the Matrix to Carly. In total shock, Carly nearly gasped in disbelief as Ratchet held the Matrix within the palm of his hand. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to try to get the sleep out, as she still couldn't believe Ratchet had the Matrix. Setting up and swinging herself so that she was able to see Ratchet better while still sitting on top of Optimus, Carly nervously took the Matrix as Ratchet handed it over to her.

"Ratchet, how did you?..."

"Never mind that. Just please revive Optimus." Was all Ratchet said.

"Why not you? You're their medic. Does it have to be me…I don't think I have the strength to do it…"

"You will revive Optimus now! I will not allow Optimus to pass as long as I'm alive!" Ratchet ordered as Carly was taken back a little by his tone.

"Besides, I'm not his partner who he shares a spark with." Ratchet softly added.

Swallowing hard, Carly could feel the lump slide down her throat as she nervously clutched the Matrix to her chest. She knew what he meant by what he said, and…she couldn't help but to look over at Optimus, then back to Ratchet. She understood it now that she belonged to Optimus and that only she could revive him. She had to return to him, to revive him…even if all the other Autobots stood their wondering if _she_ could really revive their leader. That was, all but Ratchet and Sideswipe who stood their confident as they proceeded to watch Carly.

"Does she really think she can revive Optimus?" Mirage questioned out loud.

"You want our leader to come back don't you? Then give her some space!" Ratchet ordered as he motioned for the rest of the Autobots to give Carly some space.

"Go on Carly, please heal him!" Sideswipe encouraged as Carly looked over at him.

With nervous, shaking hands, Carly swallowed hard again as she looked down at Optimus. His face shield was still activated as Carly couldn't help but to caress the side of the metal face shield with the palm of her hand.

"Only a few think I can revive you, although I hate to admit it that I'm just as skeptical as Mirage and the others. Well…I guess…here goes nothing…" Carly said out loud as she stood to her feet, looked over at the Autobots one last time before she fused the Matrix with his spark.

Then, all eyes were on Optimus as the power of the Matrix re-ignited his spark.

"OPTIMUS!" Carly cried as she saw the glow of his blue eyes.

"Carly, you returned to me…"

"I never left you Optimus. I was just skeptical about rather or not I could ever revive you…."

"I never doubted you Carly…I've never doubted you! You maybe small, but…you are strong." Optimus told her as she couldn't help but to collapse onto his chest while she sprawled her arms out in an attempt to hug him. Noticing this, Optimus ever so gently brought his metal hand up to Carly where he gently laid it on top of her as he practically covered her whole body under the palm of his hand. She felt so incredibly soft under his metal flesh that it almost made him wonder how she had the strength to save him, even though he knew she had the strength all along. And he knew under that soft skin was a spirit of a Transformer, a spirit of an Autobot…but most importantly…a spirit of a leader and that's what Optimus saw in her as she had just saved his life.

A spirit of a Prime…

"Thank you for saving my life Carly." Optimus told her as he had just transformed down into his human form so that he could be a lot closer to Carly.

"You don't need to thank me Optimus, please. I'm just honored that I was able to bring you back. Please don't thank me, just…thank _you_ for believing in me." Carly replied as a tiny tear managed to escape from her eye.

"I've _always_ believed in you Carly…_always_." Optimus said to her as he drew her in closer to him.

She looked into his blue eyes, the eyes of Optimus Prime in which she almost couldn't help but to melt into his arms. He always had a way of doing that to her, making her melt by his kindness, how he believed in her and…by just how much he loved her. She knew she would have risked everything to revive him. Like Ratchet, she wasn't going to let him go. She couldn't help but to think as she just laid there in his chest in his arms while she felt his fingers run through her hair in which she couldn't help but to look up at him and smile.

"You know, even if its still only a couple days before Christmas…I got what I've always wished for…and that's you. And…despite everything, well…I'm just glad you're with us once again…"

"Because of you, I am. No matter what you say, I can't thank you enough for saving my life…"

"You're welcome Optimus, you're welcome. Between Ratchet and I, we weren't about to let you go…."

"None of us were about to let you go." Sideswipe added as he stood next to Ratchet as the rest of the Autobots soon began to form a circle around their beloved leader and Carly.

"We are few, but we are strong…and yet, we have grown." Was all Optimus could think of to say as he looked over to Carly as she looked over at him with hardly anything to say back because she knew what he meant.

"Thanks Optimus, just promise me one thing…don't ever let me go." Carly told him as more tears seemed to escape from her eyes.

"I promise…I'll never leave you again…"

"I love you Optimus…more than you'll ever know, more than I will ever let you know…even if you're not from this planet…I don't care. You're what I've always wanted, always dreamed about…I could never ask for anything more. You're literally what I've always wanted…I couldn't bare it if anything like this happened again!" Carly couldn't help but to say under her breath.

Optimus couldn't help but to draw her even closer to him as he could tell that she still seemed to be pretty shaken up. And, she was. Even though Optimus wasn't from this planet, and that he just so happened to be her first real love…she still loved him a great deal. And Optimus loved her the very same.

"Though we are worlds apart, like us…there's more to _you_ than meets the eye. Our races have been united…and we shall face the future together." Optimus replied as Carly couldn't help but to look over at him and smile.

He turned to smile back while he caressed his index finger under her chin as he brought her lips to his. Their lips touched while only for a few seconds just because of the crowd that surrounded them.

"Come on, its been a long day. I'm taking you home." Optimus told her as he transformed into his vehicle mode.

"I love this truck!" Carly happily replied with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

As she looked around at the Autobots, Lennox and the rest of the personnel that were there, she happily climbed into the passenger side of the cab as she was eager to be going home.

Especially in the truck she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, its been a long time since I updated…damn! Well, since I kind of forgot where I wanted to go with this fic, this will have to do for now. I know it ends kind of weirdly, but while I get my thoughts re-collected…I'm sure I'll fix it.**

**But, while I re-collect my thoughts for this fic…any suggestions? I'm pretty sure I'll have to watch Dark of the Moon again, but…I'll get my original ideas back, (I hope)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it for now**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I don't know if I like this one or not. No matter what I tried to do to it it just never sounded right to me. I tried to make it sound the best I could…Oh well, maybe I'm being too critical.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was late. She had no clue what time Optimus had pulled up in front of her house. The only reason she knew that they were home was because she felt Optimus come to a complete stop and never felt him drive forward again. And when she finally opened her eyes, she was never so happy to be home.

"Do you want to put your car in the garage now?" Optimus questioned as she had loaded up the Mercedes SLS AMG in the trailer to bring it back to her house.

"Yeah, sure why not." Carly replied as she climbed out of the cab and made her way around to the trailer where she pulled the Mercedes out and parked it in the garage. "I'm going inside. I can't wait to crawl into bed!" Carly told Optimus as she lovingly patted her hand on the hood while she made her way towards the front door.

And, it was almost as if she couldn't open the door fast enough as it almost seemed like she literally raced up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she couldn't wait to relax. And, if she had it her way, she would have stayed beneath the bubbles in her tub all night. It just felt good to sit back, relax and to not think about anything. She couldn't help but to think as she didn't even hear Optimus walk through her bedroom door as he was thinking along the same lines as Carly. The only thing that the both of them wanted to do was to relax. And the thought of Optimus in her room was the only thing that motivated her to get out of the tub and get dressed before she shriveled up like a prune. She couldn't help but to think as she finally slipped into her pajamas as she reunited with Optimus.

As Carly opened her bathroom door, she caught sight of Optimus just laying on her bed relaxing as he just blankly stared up at the ceiling. As she stood in the doorway, he finally realized that she was standing there looking after him when he slightly sat up as he acknowledged her. A smile slipped onto Carly's face as she literally walked up onto her bed, plopped down on top of Optimus's lap as she just bent down and lovingly laid on Optimus's chest. It just felt so good to finally be with him again as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're with us once again." Carly replied as she lightly kissed Optimus on his chest before she laid her head down. With the sense of his hand that snuggly draped across the back of her neck, Carly couldn't help but to lightly shiver as it had seemed she hadn't been like this with Optimus since Megatron took him away from her. It felt so good to be with Optimus once again.

"Because of you…I am. I owe you my life Carly." Optimus told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Stop it Optimus…you don't owe me anything…I mean it! Okay…well, I guess the only thing you could give me is the answer as to why me? Why was I the only one who could revive you…why not Ratchet, Ironhide or Bumblebee who have been with you for centuries? Why me…I'm just a little old fleshling…or…_was_ a little old fleshling…"

Optimus let out a small chuckle as he slightly sat up and took her in his arms before he tried to explain things to Carly. Well, as he tried to explain things to her the best he could.

"Why you? Because back on Cybertron…we were once Gods. I've known you since you were born…I've watched you grow into the beautiful woman you are today. And through that…I've watched what you've been through…I've known that there has always been more to you that has met the eye…and that no one has ever given you a chance. It's just that, I've seen what you've been through and I know what kind of person you are…all someone had to do was give you a chance. And, I guess Cybertron's fate might have been a blessing in disguise as now I have become one with you. And I feel that nothing could ever separate us…not even Megatron." Optimus explained as he could tell that Carly was trying to make sense of what he had just said.

And by some unexplainable way, Carly did somewhat understand. Optimus was from another planet…another universe…and, maybe it was because she wanted to, or maybe she was just crazy enough to understand. Whatever it was, she didn't feel like questioning it…she just wanted to accept it for what it was. She couldn't help but to think as she found herself sinking deeper into his chest as she felt his hand lovingly slide down her back.

"Maybe a part of me doesn't understand how this is all physically possible, but I'm ignoring that part because I have accepted it for what it is. But, whatever…I just couldn't have let you go that easily…and neither could the others." Carly explained as she looked up into Optimus's blue eyes as he smiled back.

"Even now I see you continue to grow…and I believe you have truly risen above yourself. But for now…I think you need some rest. You look exhausted." Optimus replied as he could tell that Carly was trying so hard to keep her eyes open.

"I am. I've been looking forward to going to bed since we were on our way home. Its like I just want to close my eyes…"

"Well, close them Carly…you need your rest. Remember…you have work in the morning." Optimus reminded her as she let out a loud sigh.

"Gee…thanks for reminding me." Carly sarcastically replied after she looked over at her alarm clock. Optimus chuckled at her remark while she made herself comfortable upon his chest as he held her in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Carly." He replied as he couldn't let her go to sleep without telling her good night.

"Good night Optimus…I love you…"

"I love you too Carly." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

And, before he knew it…Carly was sound asleep.

XXX

The next morning Optimus had dropped Carly off at work and couldn't let her go without at least saying goodbye. He couldn't help but to think as he transformed down into his human form. And Once he was with Carly once again, he still couldn't believe what she wore to work…and…if it was up to him, he wouldn't have let her out of his sight. But unfortunately…it wasn't up to him and he didn't like that at all.

"Out of everything you have in your closet…you had to pick out this?" Optimus questioned as he couldn't help himself but to drag the palm of his hand down the skin of Carly's back. In which Carly couldn't help but to smile as she looked down at the sidewalk that ran in front of the building.

"Optimus, there is a dress code here…I just can't walk around in jeans and a t-shirt. Do you know how many elite people walk through these doors!" Carly replied as she was trying to make the white dress she had on sound okay.

"I understand, but did you have to wear a dress that revealed so much?" Optimus questioned as he couldn't help but to drag his hand around the extra material that draped around the front of the dress.

Carly smiled again even though she knew where Optimus was coming from.

"I know what you're getting at Optimus…but rules are rules. And…you can't tell me _you_ don't like it?" Carly flirtingly questioned with another huge smile as a smile slowly spread across Optimus's face…even though he thought what she had on was a little questionable.

"Alright, you caught me there. I just wish you would wear it here…"

"Me too, but…rules are rules…and…I gotta get going." Carly replied as she kissed him goodbye and proceeded to walk towards the front door.

But before she walked into the building, she couldn't help but to look back behind her before Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode. After waving goodbye, the double glass doors closed behind Carly. Without really realizing that Dylan was down a hall off of the main entry way, she continued to make her way towards her office without even knowing what Dylan had just witnessed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I don't know if I like this one or not. No matter what I tried to do to it it just never sounded right to me. I tried to make it sound the best I could…Oh well, maybe I'm being too critical.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It wasn't soon after Carly got situated in her office, her cell phone rang. After taking a seat at her desk, she looked to see who it was and was shocked. She couldn't believe it was Sam! She wanted to answer it, but she just let it ring. And even though she let it ring, Sam still continued to call and after about fifteen minutes of ignoring her phone, she decided to answer it. For whatever reason she didn't know why she decided to answer it…but, she just did.

"What do you want Sam, I'm kind of at work." Carly told him in a rather annoyed tone.

"I know, I'm sorry…I won't keep you. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Sam questioned.

Did she just hear him right? Did he just say he wanted to hang out with her tonight, really? After all this time he just wanted to hang out with her out of the clear blue? Why? She couldn't help but to think, even though there was a tiny piece of her that wanted to hang out with him. She didn't know why she did, but she did. She knew she was a stupid female for wanting to hang out with him, but she also knew that there was kind of no way to ignore him. Not now anyway. His guardian was Bumblebee and well, even though he doesn't know it yet…she belonged to Optimus. So, either way she had to make herself tolerate him only because of their similar acquaintance's with their Cybertronian friends. And maybe only because of that did she want to hang out with him, or so she thought.

"Yeah, whatever…I don't care. Although I do have to admit that I was rather shocked to see that A: you called, and B: that you asked to hang out. After all this time, I was beginning to think if we were even still friends." Carly couldn't help but to get off her chest.

"Yeah, I know. And honestly, I don't even know what happened…" Sam started to explain, even though Carly just rolled her eyes because that seemed to be his answer for everything.

And while rolling her eyes, she was about to answer him when she heard a knock at her office door when she turned around and saw that it was Dylan.

"Sam, I'll have to call you back." She told him as she hung up the phone when no sooner Dylan had let himself into Carly's office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gould, I didn't mean to be on the phone that long." Carly apologized as she felt guilty after he had caught her talking on her cell phone.

"It's alright Carly, no worries…" Dylan began as he looked over at Carly as she smiled at him.

"Listen, I've been meaning to let you know this sooner but it never seemed like I had a chance to catch up with you…until now. I'm having a little company dinner on Sunday and you are more than welcome to come." Dylan replied as it had seemed like he had surprised Carly with the news of a company dinner.

"Oh, well…thank you Mr. Gould. Of course I'll be there." Carly told him.

"Great, and you can also bring anyone you'd like…a friend, even a boyfriend." Dylan informed her as he watched her expression change on her face. Secretly, he knew he got her.

"Oh, I'm not currently dating anyone at the moment. Is it okay if I just bring a friend?..."

"Certainly Carly. However, if you're not dating anyone…who was that I saw you with this morning?" Dylan just couldn't help but to bluntly ask.

Scared and nervous, Carly cleared her throat and began to roam her eyes around the room in search of someway to answer Dylan. But there was nothing Carly could come up with to answer him, so she just tried to explain herself the best she could. While still trying to make her answer sound convincing so that Dylan wouldn't suspect anything, well that was easier thought of than done. Carly couldn't help but to think.

"Oh, he was just a friend of mine…"

"Oh give it up Carly!" Dylan frustratingly replied as he backed Carly up into a file cabinet where he had her cornered.

"I saw everything this morning, everything…right down to where he transformed. I know you're dating Optimus Prime!" Dylan bluntly told Carly as she glared over towards Dylan as she was in disbelief that he had said what he just said…or for that matter, she was also in disbelief that he even knew who the hell Optimus Prime was.

She had no idea how that was even possible. Very few know of their existence, and Dylan was the last person she would think of to even know of them. A part of her was beginning to think that something wasn't right and she was starting to wonder what was going on.

"How did you even know the name of Optimus Prime?" Carly couldn't help but to ask.

"Oh Carly, I have my ways of figuring things out…"

"What has gotten into you? Why are you all of a sudden mentioning them? How do you even know of them!"

"There's so much for you to learn, and in time…you'll figure things out." Was all Dylan told her as he started to make his way towards the door.

"Looking forward to the company dinner." He added while he let himself out of Carly's office, leaving Carly confused, scared and every emotion in between.

With the sound of the door being clicked closed, Carly finally let out a sigh of relief that Dylan was gone. In fact, for that sigh of relief, it felt like that was the first time she breathed since Dylan came into her office.

She began to panic. Her head spun around as she was unable to collect her thoughts. How in the hell was she going to explain this to Optimus! Standing there in the middle of her office, she felt unbalanced even though she still leaned against the file cabinet. This was wrong, this was extremely wrong. She needed to talk to Optimus and it wouldn't hurt if she took a break. She had already been there an hour and a half and she already needed a break. Between Sam's phone call and now this, Carly just needed to get things at least somewhat figured out. Carly couldn't help but to think as she sat down at her desk with her back turns towards the door as she contacted Optimus.

"Carly?" Optimus questioned, confused as to why she was calling him during working hours.

"Optimus, we have a problem. Dylan knows…he knows of you, of us…of your race…I don't know how, but he knows everything!" Carly panicked.

Optimus fell silent as that only made Carly panic even more.

"Optimus…"

"That's my fault from this morning. But that doesn't sound like the only reason how he knows of us. For now, you will have to have Autobot protection other than myself. This doesn't sound good as we don't know how Dylan knows of us. I will send Sideswipe for you this afternoon…"

"Sideswipe? I love him to death, but…don't you think he's a bit, well…noticeable? I mean, if Dylan knows of you…he's going to figure out he's another Autobot." Carly couldn't help but to mention as Optimus couldn't have said that he didn't agree with her.

"You're right Carly. He'll think that of any of us. Sideswipe!" She heard Optimus call him over.

"Yes Optimus." Carly heard Sideswipe answer to Optimus.

She couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but whatever it was that Optimus told Sideswipe…she heard him obey Optimus with whatever Optimus wanted him to do.

"You should be fine this afternoon when Sideswipe comes for you. He'll change into something different on his way. You'll be fine…"

"Okay Optimus, I trust you. I'm still panicky though of how Dylan knows of you. It makes me skeptical about things." Carly couldn't help but to mention as she frustratingly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I agree with you Carly. But for now, we'll just have to take things a day at a time…"

"I guess that's all we can do. And to make things even weirder…Sam called me earlier this morning." Carly couldn't help but to mention as she just wanted to sit down and talk to Optimus.

"Sam, our Sam…Sam Witwicky? You mean, the boy who deceived you and who you haven't talked to in months?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, that Sam…I can't believe it. After all this time…he just wants to hang out…"

"What did you say?..."

"What could I have said? After all, I'm kind of forced to be with him through our mutual acquaintances." Was all Carly could think of to say to answer Optimus's question.

"True. I'm sorry Carly, things just don't seem to be going your way." Was all Optimus could think of to say.

"Yeah, when do they?...it seems like the only thing that seems to be right in my life is you! I love you Optimus. Sometimes it just feels good to just talk to you…"

"You know I'm here for you Carly. You can talk to me anytime. Sideswipe will be there to pick you up." Optimus replied.

"Okay, thanks Optimus. I'm looking forward to seeing Sideswipe…this day can't end soon enough…"

"Hang in there Carly." Optimus replied as he tried to encourage her the best he could.

"Yeah…" Was all Carly could think of to say as she hung up her cell phone thinking that she should probably be getting back to work.

XXX

And the weird thing of it was, was that after she talked to Optimus, things seemed to be okay for the rest of the day. But even still, it was just about 3:30 and she couldn't wait to leave. Her computer had been acting up for most of the day and with only about ten minutes left, she decided to just leave. And from how things went this morning, she took a look around to see if anyone might have been "spying," on her before she walked out the front door. And she couldn't have been happier to see Sideswipe parked out in front when she walked through the double glass front doors.

"C5 Corvette, nice Sideswipe." Carly couldn't help but to compliment on his change in vehicle as she climbed in on the passenger side.

"Optimus told me what happened this morning." Sideswipe explained.

"Yeah, lets just say I'm glad to see you." Carly told him as he drove away from the building.

"It sounds like it. Well, just relax while I take us to NEST where you can relax there too…"  
>"Thanks Sideswipe. Hope you don't mind if I fall asleep, I'll try not to though…"<p>

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll get us there safely." Sideswipe told her, as it wasn't long when Sideswipe found Carly fast asleep.

And since she had fallen asleep, it didn't seem like it had taken long at all to get to NEST. Carly couldn't help but to think as she opened her eyes and realized that they were inside the building. And as she looked around while she tried to wake herself up, she was happy to see Optimus as he walked towards her.

"Optimus." Was all Carly sighed as she practically crawled into his arms.

And after the day she had, it felt so good to finally be in his arms.

"I've been worried about you all day." Optimus told her as he began to kiss her, in which Carly never hesitated to kiss him back.

However, it had seemed like they had gotten a little too carried as Optimus found himself leaning Carly against Bumblebee who happened to be near by in vehicle mode. And Carly was glad she had something to lean against as she was getting a little too into Optimus at the moment. But for whatever reason, and as much as she enjoyed kissing Optimus…she almost didn't want to kiss him like that anymore. She almost just wanted to simply be with him and to just talk to him. She couldn't help but to think as she found herself pulling away from him.

"I'm nervous Optimus, if Dylan knows of you…what am I going to do? What if he knows more than _meets our eyes_?" Carly couldn't help but to ask as she worriedly looked into Optimus's blue eyes.

She was worried, he knew. He could tell by the glazed look in her eyes. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he couldn't help but to lovingly cup her face into the palm of his hands.

"You'll have Autobot protection. We'll be ready to strike at anytime. You don't think I'm worried too? But, its not like we can do anything…nothing has really happened. All we can do is just be alert…" Was all Optimus could bring himself to say as he ran his fingers through her light brown hair.

"Nothing has happened, really? You got killed by Megatron not too long ago and Megatron is after the Matrix for whatever reason! And nothing has happened!" Carly couldn't help but to argue in sort of a sarcastic tone.

"I know Carly, I know. While we don't know Megatron's intentions, as of yet, all we can do is just be as alert as we can. Trust me, we'll be ready when they are…we'll take the fight to them if we have to." Optimus replied as he noticed a small smile spread across her face as he could tell she was starting to trust him just a bit.

"Okay. It just startled me when I learned that Dylan knew of you. But you're right…we'll just have to be as alert as we can." Carly replied as she heard her cell phone go off.

"Uh, its Sam!" Carly groaned.

"Sam, what does he want?" Optimus couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know. He says he's outside but the guards won't let him in." Carly replied as she could tell Optimus went to say something when they heard Sam call over on one of the guards walkie talkie's.

"Bee, Carly…anyone? Is Bee in there?" They heard Sam practically call out as it sounded like he was in pain for whatever reason.

But before Optimus told Bumblebee to get Sam, Bumblebee was already in pursuit and didn't need Optimus's permission. And before Sam knew it, Bumblebee was there by his side as he held off the guards. While things finally calmed down, Bumblebee went back inside as Sam wasn't far behind him.

"You're going to fix my car." Sam bluntly told one of the guards as he made his way inside. Although the guard really didn't give him the time of day.

"What, you don't think so!..."

"Sam!" Sam heard ColonelLennox question as he caught sight of him walking towards him.

"What's with the security around here?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, that's something we had to add recently." Lennox explained.

"Why?" Sam couldn't help but to ask.

"Because we think the Decepticons might be up to something…"

"Gee, ya think!..."

"What?" Lennox questioned Sam's remark but got side tracked as they approached Optimus, Carly and the others.

"Hey Carly…"

"Sam…" Was all Carly said as she looked at Optimus who transformed back into his true form before Sam approached him.

"Why don't the two of you go out somewhere tonight?" Optimus suggested while he looked down at Carly.

In return, Carly just looked up at Optimus with a questioning look.

"Why?' Carly questioned as Optimus slightly motioned for Carly to follow him.

"Because, we're reviving Sentinel tonight…"

"Ah, say no more Optimus. Don't really feel like re-living that again. But…we kind of need a ride back to my house." Carly replied as she truly didn't feel like re-living that again after she herself experienced it and also experienced it with Optimus. Experiencing it twice was bad enough. But to actually sit back and watch Sentinel being revived, that didn't sound too appealing. Carly couldn't help but to think as Optimus motioned for Sideswipe.

And it wasn't before long Sideswipe was there ready to take them to Carly's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the weird ending. I literally had no idea on how to end this for what's coming next. Thought this was the best way to do so…**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I don't know if I like this one or not. No matter what I tried to do to it it just never sounded right to me. I tried to make it sound the best I could…Oh well, maybe I'm being too critical.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

"Thanks Sideswipe." Carly replied as she closed the driver's side door behind her.

"Anytime." Sideswipe told her as he backed out of the driveway and started to drive back to NEST.

Without stepping foot inside the house, Carly immediately opened the garage door. And the first thing that Sam noticed was the Mercedes SLS AMG.

"Woah, you have an SLS AMG, that's like a $200,000 car! How'd you get this!" Sam couldn't help but to question as he walked around the car while admiring it.

Without knowing how to answer him, Carly flipped opened the drivers side door and slipped in without saying anything at first as Sam did the very same. In fact, she didn't know why, but she mentally prepared herself for the rest of the night. She knew there would be questions fired at her, and all she was doing was preparing herself on how she was going to answer them. Including one question, or a topic she was not prepared to answer or go near. But, she figured she would save that for last in hopes that, that wouldn't even be brought up tonight. Carly hoped as she started to drive off in the Mercedes with Sam…a fantasy she has had ever since she realized she liked him, but now…it barely meant anything. She almost couldn't help but to think to herself as she decided to answer Sam because she couldn't take the awkward silence that seemed to fill the inside of the car.

"My boss gave it to me. Its more of a company car." She tried to explain.

"A company car…who the hell do you work for that gives you a Mercedes SLS AMG!" Sam questioned.

"Dylan Gould, he's the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments. But I basically just help him maintain his private elite car collection. I normally get a bonus every year, but instead…he gave me this. I don't mind though, it keeps me from driving the Camaro every day." Carly explained as she just couldn't help but to ask a few questions herself.

"Why do you even care? I haven't heard from you in like months…and now all of a sudden I do…"

"I know, that's totally my fault and I understand if you hate me right about now…"

"I don't hate you Sam. I'm just confused is all. We spent that much time talking and going back and forth texting while you were still at school…and then…nothing. I just don't understand." Carly said as she truly and honestly wanted to know what happened between them.

However, Sam fell silent as he looked out the window before he answered her. Truth of the matter, was that he was at fault…and he knew it. And that was one of the reasons why he wanted to hang out with her tonight, to explains things. Sam couldn't help but to think as he still continued to look out the window. And noticing this, Carly couldn't help but to roll her eyes wondering why Sam fell silent. In her mind, she's was sort of thinking that she should have stayed back at base. Even though she didn't want to be there when they revived Sentinel…that still would have been better than sitting here with Sam in an awkward silence. Carly couldn't help but to think as she noticed Sam cleared his throat as he readied himself to answer Carly's questions.

"I know…and I'm sorry. That whole thing was entirely my fault, and…you were completely right…about everything. I just thought that things would be different this time around with Mikaela. We've both liked each other for a while, but…for some reason…it just never works out. I'm sorry…everything you thought of me was true. Yes I liked you, but was too concerned about Mikaela to care. Truth is Carly, I screwed up…and honestly…the reason why I called you this morning…was because I've been think about it…a lot. That's all I've been thinking about. And…I was hoping that maybe we could start over or something. I really like you Carly, I've just been a complete idiot…and…I'm sorry. And…if you can find someway to forgive me…to put that whole fucking mess behind us…I would love to go out with you. That is, if you are willing to go out with me." Sam replied as Carly practically stopped the Mercedes dead in her tracks.

Tires squealed as she stopped the car out of total shock and luckily, they were by their local high school in which Carly just pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't as if she couldn't drive anymore, no…that wasn't it. It was just that Sam had just completely took her off guard by saying what he said. She was just hoping that, that topic wouldn't have come up…however, she knew there was no way around it now. She knew she had to tell him the truth about Optimus. Even though she's been dreaming about Sam asking her out for years…it was as if that didn't matter now. It seemed like the only thing that mattered was how on Earth was she going to explain to him about Optimus. Carly couldn't help but to think as she mentally envisioned herself pounding her fists into the steering wheel because this was not a subject she didn't want to discus. This was hard enough, but she knew that explaining Optimus to Sam was going to be even harder. And yet, at the same time…she knew it had to be done as she cleared her throat, tightened her grip around the steering wheel and prepared herself to explain Optimus to Sam.

How in the world was she going to do this? Carly couldn't help but to think to herself as she just decided to just start explaining things no matter how things would come across at first. She knew Optimus needed to be explained.

"While that's what I've been dreaming about for quite some time, I'm afraid that won't be possible…" Carly started to explain as she saw Sam looking over at her with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Sam, things have happened…things I just can't explain. But to make it short…I can't be with you now because I belong to Optimus Prime." Carly explained as Sam just burst out into laughter.

"I'm not joking around Sam…I AM OPTIMUS PRIMES'S!" Carly replied with re-enforcements.

And at the tone of Carly's voice, Sam stopped his insane laughter and looked over at Carly who was being completely serious. However, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not one word because he had no idea what to even say.

"You don't believe me…do you?" Carly questioned as she noticed the dumbfounded look on Sam's face.

"How can I! I mean, I know Optimus has been your guardian…but…you're like seriously d-dating him? How is that even possible!" Sam couldn't help but to question.

"Not "like dating," him Sam. I AM HIS!" Carly tried to explain even though she could still tell that Sam wasn't understanding her.

'Uh, please don't make me show you…' Carly couldn't help but to think to herself even though she knew she was going to have to anyway.

And as she figured, she did as she annoyingly rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car and stood in the empty space next to it.

"You don't believe me that I belong to Optimus? Like them, there's more to me than meets the eye Sam." Carly told him as she proceeded to transform into her newly obtained vehicle mode.

Needless to say, Sam was flabbergasted as his jaw practically hit the pavement as he stared at this 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle with a paint job that matched Optimus's perfectly, which was Carly's newly obtained vehicle mode.

However he wasn't the only one who was flabbergasted.

"How in the hell…how is this even possible!" Sam questioned as he couldn't help but to walk around the Chevelle before Carly transformed back into her once true human form.

"Well, um…" Carly began as she scratched the back of her head and look around out of completely nervousness because she didn't want to explain this. Carly couldn't help but to think as she motioned for them to get back into the Mercedes. She figured that if maybe they started driving again, maybe things wouldn't be so awkward…or, at least she thought.

As Carly flipped the driver's side door opened, she noticed that Sam was still outside the car.

"Unlock the door!" Sam told her.

She was however, expect…the passenger side door wasn't unlocking. Then, she tried getting out of the car to see what was going on and she wasn't able to get out herself.

"My doors locked Sam…I can't get out!" She explained as both her and Sam tried to fettle with their doors as it was completely no use.

And then within a blink of an eye, the Mercedes took off leaving Sam standing there alone in their local high school parking lot.

"Decepticons!" Sam frantically thought to himself as he quickly retrieved his cell phone from his pockets while practically dropping it in the process.

And to his surprise, he got Optimus.

"Sam, what's going on?" Optimus questioned.

"Decepticons, they're back…they've got Carly!..."

"What! Where are you! Ratchet!..."

"Can you lock onto Sam's coordinates from his cell phone?" Sam heard Optimus ask Ratchet in the background.

"What! You can't leave now!" Ratchet insisted as they had just revived Sentinel.

"I've got to, they've got Carly! I'm sorry Ratchet…I'll be there shortly Sam!" Optimus finally told Sam as he sat there and nervously waited for Optimus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope this chapter made sense. I'm trying NOT to recite 'Dark of the Moon,' too much as I'm trying to make this my own "fic." And if you've seen 'Dark of the Moon,' you know what happens anyway.**

**I'm not really getting into a lot of the mumbo-jumbo that goes on in 'Dark of the Moon.' Its just a plain simple fanfic. **

**And…I'm getting close to the end…I can't wait to write the ending…its gonna be killer! :) **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I don't know if I like this one or not. No matter what I tried to do to it it just never sounded right to me. I tried to make it sound the best I could…Oh well, maybe I'm being too critical.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

And when Carly finally came to, she found herself lying on the ground. At first she didn't know where she was, but then as she began to look around…she realized that she was at the National Mall in Washington, D.C. and prissily right in front of the Lincoln Memorial statue. Even though she could recognize the statue, she still felt out of it and was trying to regain consciousness while she still tried to get her barring's. And while she started to come to, she just couldn't help but to wonder how she got to the National Mall to begin with. Granted she lived near there, but still, why was she there at night and how did she get there anyway? Carly couldn't help but to ask herself as she still looked around and when she caught sight of Megatron and now realized that he was sitting upon the Lincoln Memorial statue…everything started to make perfect sense.

"Megatron!" Carly finally frantically acknowledged him as she stood right in front of him.

"At last fleshling…you've finally awakened." Megatron replied as he noticed Carly was fully awake.

"What is going on? Why am I here? What do you want with me, I don't have the Matrix anymore!" Carly confusingly shouted as she desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"You! I want nothing to do with you. I'm just using you as bait before Prime arrives to save you. And as for the Matrix…I don't need that anymore." Megatron explained.

"What!..."

Carly began to question when her very own thoughts were cut off when she caught sight of another Transformer became present as he walked up towards the Reflecting Pool.

"Ah…as if on queue Sentinel." Megatron replied as he caught sight of him as well.

"Sentinel! But I thought the Autobots were reviving him tonight!" Carly questioned as she couldn't have been anymore confused.

"We needed Prime and the Matrix to revive Sentinel. He was always meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth…"

"This was all just a set up then!..."

"You're pretty smart for being a female fleshling. It has all been a set up, even your mission to Earth's moon in 1969. It has all been a set up and the Autobots fell for it!" Megatron gloated as Carly began to panic as she couldn't help but to think about Optimus.

"Are you kidding me! Optimus, I've gotta!..." Carly panicked as she began to run away, but was stopped by Megatron as he grabbed her, threw her against a column and tied her to it so that she couldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere. I've always known you useless fleshlings were good for something." Megatron growled as Carly felt somewhat defeated.

Being tied to the column, she watched as Sentinel scattered pillars. But what she didn't know was that thousands of these same kind of pillars were being scattered around the globe at that very second. Ever so badly she wanted to stop him, if only she was more knowledgeable about how to transform and go into combat. Hell, she barely knew how to transform into her vehicle mode. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to transform and fight and get hurt. She couldn't help but to think as she just stood there wishing there was something she could do. And then by some miracle and yet almost not, she caught sight of Optimus driving right for them. After Sam got out of the cab, it was no sooner when Optimus transformed into his true form and faced Megatron and Sentinel.

"Sam, what are you and Optimus doing here!" She questioned as he brought her down from being tied to the column.

"I contacted Optimus as soon as you were kidnapped by that Decepticon…"

"Decepticon?" Carly questioned, unsure of what Sam was talking about.

She couldn't remember a thing.

"Never mind. I'm just glad we were able to find you by using the coordinates from your cell phone, like Optimus did to pick me up from the school's parking lot." Sam replied.

"You're glad! I've never been so confused in my life!" She told Sam as her eyes were torn from Sam over to Optimus who was in the middle of fighting Sentinel.

She couldn't help but to gasp as she noticed Sentinel had Optimus pinned against a concrete wall by his neck with his blade.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you! In time, you'll see." Carly overheard Sentinel hiss at Optimus as he started to walk away.

"This isn't over!" Optimus vowed as he angrily transformed into his vehicle mode and finally rescued Carly and Sam.

And with fallen Cybertronian zombies plummeting to Earth from the active Space Bridge, Optimus got Carly and Sam out of the D.C. area just in time.

Even though he knew this was far from over.

XXX

And after Optimus dropped Sam off at his apartment, he decided to just carry Carly inside because she was still extremely out of it. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he gently laid her down on the bed and proceeded to watch over her. However, he just couldn't help but to turn on the television to see if there was any coverage from tonight's attacks…and sure enough…it was all over television, over almost every channel. And with the sound of the television on, Carly couldn't help but to wake up.

"Are we home?" Carly couldn't help but to question as she couldn't help but to wonder how she got home so fast.

"Yes we are. Go back to sleep Carly. Whatever Soundwave did to knock you out…he knocked you out hard. You've been out of it all night." Optimus informed her as she still looked at Optimus with glazed eyes.

"Soundwave? What are you talking Optimus?..."

"Never mind. You're too out of it to explain things. Just go back to sleep…please…" He told her again as she began to get frantic over something that was the television.

"Shhhh, what are they talking about!" She frantically hissed as she took the remote away from Optimus.

Optimus had landed on CNN and they were covering the attack that just happened at the National Mall that happened only moments ago.

"With this recent attack that happened only moments ago between the Autobots and the Decepticons…the U.S. Government has decided to end its military alliance with the Autobots. It has seemed as though the Autobots leader, Optimus Prime arrived on scene to try to stop the Decepticons from using their Space Bridge. However, the Space Bridge had been activated and now Cybertronian zombies are plummeting to Earth and who knows what else will happen. But as of now, the Government has decided to end its military alliance with the Autobots. It is unclear at this time rather or not the Government will exile the Autobots back to Cybertron. And while both Autobot and Decepticons are powerful in their own way, this is the best decision our Government can come up with. It's a shame it has to come to this, but hopefully they will exile the Decepticons as well. The last thing this planet needs is an alien civil war….and also coming up on the 11:00 news…"

Stunned, completely stunned of the shocking and breaking news, Optimus and Carly just blankly stared at each other.

"How can they exile you! You're here to protect us!" Carly panicked.

"Yes however, what your leaders say is true…"

"But!..."

"But…I also can't help but to agree that your planet doesn't need our civil war. Its our fight. The last thing I want is for this planet to end up like Cybertron…that's what I'm trying to avoid." Optimus explain as he tried to reason with her.

"Then go down to NEST and tell them you need to stay!" Carly demanded.

"Its not that simple Carly. Its what your leaders wish…and…its my word against there's…"

"So, you're just giving up! You're going to let the Decepticons take over!" Carly questioned as Optimus fell silent, closed his eyes and looked away from Carly. However, he was quickly forced to open his eyes as Carly grabbed his chin with her index to bring his face towards her.

"I'm sorry Carly. It was I who told your leaders who to trust, and I…was so wrong…"

"Unbelievable! I can't believe this is happening!" Carly cried as she turned her back towards Optimus.

"Carly, I…" Optimus tried to explain as he placed the palm of his hands on her shoulders.

But she still ignored him.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I just can't believe you're going to give up like this!..."

"I'm sorry Carly, I wish I could change things. However…your leaders have spoken." Optimus replied as Carly finally turned around.

She looked up at Optimus with glazed eyes still as she tried to fight back her tears.

"So…if you are exiled…what happens to us?" Carly just couldn't help but to question as a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Optimus just couldn't help but to bring himself to say anything. Not one thing because Carly was all he was thinking about. He couldn't help but to think as he just simply cupped her face into the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry Carly…but your leaders have spoken. And honestly I have no idea. However…if…we only have tonight…here…and now…" Was all Optimus could bring himself to say as Carly just collapsed into his arms.

"I can't believe this is happening. And…to make matters worse…I have to go to Dylan's stupid company dinner tomorrow! Could anything else go wrong!" Carly cried as she just sank deeper into his chest.

And all he could do was just hold her close. If he only had this one night left to be with her, he never wanted to forget it…and he wanted her to never for it as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, for the record…I had a BLAST writing this chapter! :)**

**Again, hope this chapter made sense. I'm trying NOT to recite 'Dark of the Moon,' too much (although this chapter I did), as I'm trying to make this my own "fic." And if you've seen 'Dark of the Moon,' you know what happens anyway.**

**I'm not really getting into a lot of the mumbo-jumbo that goes on in 'Dark of the Moon.' Its just a plain simple fanfic.**

**And for the record, I have to idea if the Decepticon who's a watch has a name or not or if the woman with the short white hair has a name or not either. So, I just refer to them as the Decepticon, or Dylan's assistant. I'm unsure of their names…but…you'll know who I'm talking about.**

**And…I'm getting close to the end…I can't wait to write the ending…its gonna be killer! :)**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was the next morning when Optimus woke up early, way earlier than Carly. Even earlier than the sun would rise. He just couldn't lie there in bed anymore. But that didn't mean he could have left Carly. No, he couldn't…not after their night together. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he brought Carly into his arms, even though she was still sound asleep. It was just that he just had to hold her in his arms because he hated the fact that it had come down this…even though this is what he was trying to avoid. Even he had to agree with Carly that they couldn't give up like this…not without a fight. It wasn't in his blood to let Megatron take over this planet as well. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he just laid there with Carly in his arms trying to come up with a plan to make their leaders understand that they need to be there to protect them from the Decepticons. But his thoughts were quickly broken as Carly slowly started to open her eyes.

"Optimus?" She couldn't help but to question.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Its still pretty early, its only like 5:00 in the morning…"

"What are you doing up so early?" She questioned as she made herself comfortable by propping herself up more in his arms.

"Just couldn't sleep, which you need to do yourself…" He told her as she didn't even bother arguing with him as she just seemed to fall back asleep.

And as she fell asleep in her arms, a piece of her hair fell down across her eyes as Optimus just couldn't help but to brush it back behind her ears. Even though she was asleep, even though she was completely naked in his arms…she was still just so beautiful. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. And she was everything he knew she was, always known she was and she was one of the many reasons why Optimus was not going to go without some sort of a fight. Even though he knew people had a hard time seeing the good in people, he knew it was there…ever so slightly he knew it was there. He knew the human race was a young spices, with much, much to learn…but like Carly, his beautiful Carly…there were more to the human spices than met they eye and it wasn't in his blood to forsake one human life for their civil war…for he wouldn't be a Prime if that was the case. And he was going to try his absolute hardest to keep this planet from ending up like Cybertron. Optimus couldn't help but to think as he found himself falling back to sleep himself…

XXX

After Optimus had gone to return to NEST, Carly decided to get ready for Dylan's company party…even though she DID NOT want to go. If she had it her way, she would have gone with Optimus back to NEST to await their fate. But she also knew she needed a job, those bills weren't going to pay for themselves. She frustratingly thought to herself the entire time she got ready. And after she looked in the mirror, she finally decided that she was ready and walked down to the garage and got into the Mercedes.

And when she arrived at Dylan's place, she was stunned to see how extravagant of a place he really had. The grass was perfectly trimmed, there was a huge fountain in the middle of the yard just as the stoned driveway arched by the front door. And needless to say the place was enormous, Carly couldn't help but to think to herself as she pulled the Mercedes up near the front door and just sat there for a moment.

She watched as guests made their way inside and everyone was formally dressed in black tie attire. And in a way, she almost didn't recognize the people who were walking through the front door. In fact, she didn't recognize anyone at all and she started to notice that none of her colleagues were there. Perhaps this was a company dinner for the CEOs or something like that.

"What am I doing here? I should be with Optimus." Carly couldn't help but to think as she proceeded to put the Mercedes back into drive. However, when she started to pull away, she heard Dylan call out to her from the front door.

"There she is, there's my Carly." She overheard him say to someone.

"Good evening Mr. Gould." Was all she could bring herself to say as she approached him and a woman he was standing with.

And the woman he was standing with was the only person she recognized. She's seen her before roaming around the office and it was nice to see someone she knew. Carly thought to herself as she greeted her as well.

"Might I say Carly…you look ravishing tonight." Dylan mentioned to her as he couldn't help but to check her out in the red dress she was wearing.

The dress itself was extremely plain. It went down to the ground and pretty much covered everything. The turtleneck collar was about 3 inches wide in which there was no need for a necklace as there was a nice size slit that cut right in between her breasts. It didn't show much, however just enough to leave Dylan drooling on the inside. She had on red high heels to match and she let her light brown hair hang loosely and to Dylan, she looked absolutely beautiful and he hated Optimus Prime. He couldn't help but to think to himself as they made their way inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink Carly, a cocktail, a martini…wine?" Dylan asked.

It actually took Carly a minute to decide rather or not she should have anything. Ever since she became a Transformer, she pretty much stopped eating and drinking all together since the only thing she depended on was Energon. However knowing this, she had to take something because she didn't want Dylan…or anyone else for that matter to think otherwise. She couldn't help but to think to herself.

"You know…wine sounds good…"

"Sure thing Carly." He replied as he took off.

"Why don't you take a seat at the dinner table dear. Dinner should be ready shortly." The woman that Dylan was with who happened to be his assistant replied as she pulled out a chair for Carly to take.

In which she did as she sat down and waited for Dylan to return.

"Here you are my dear." Dylan replied as he handed Carly the wine and had a drink himself.

"Thank you Dylan…"

"You know…if you were mine…I wouldn't let you out of my sight…you just look absolutely stunning tonight Carly." He couldn't help but to say as he admired her in that red dress.

However, Carly was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in how Dylan was talking and acting. She was used to Dylan complementing her, but she knew he was checking her out and with what he just said was sort of uncalled for. Carly couldn't help but to think as she seemed to be tensing up a bit while she sat there.

"So, just out of curiosity…what made you decide on Optimus Prime?" Dylan just flat out asked out of the clear as a server brought their dinner to the table.

However feeling uncomfortable by Dylan's intruding question, she placed her napkin on her lap and rolled her eyes as she searched for something to say. But of course nothing came to mind.

"Would you excuse for a moment…I really have to use the restroom…"

"Sure thing Carly, its down the hall and to the left." Dylan replied even though he knew she was trying to escape.

"She's not going anywhere." Dylan replied to his assistant who sat at the same table with them as he annoyingly rolled his eyes at Carly's lame attempt to escape.

'Sam, please text me back. I never thought I'd need you but…I desperately need you NOW!' Carly shakingly texted him.

And to her surprise, he texted back right away.

'Carly, where are you?'

'I'm at Dylan's company dinner. I don't feel right being here. Sam, you've got to bring Bumblebee and get me out of here!' She cried.

'Okay, okay, okay…try to calm down. I'll see if I can sneak Bee out of here. Don't worry Carly…we'll be there…'

'Thank you Sam!' She texted as she felt a sense of relief as she placed her phone back into her purse.

And after she texted Sam, she tried ever so hard to gather herself together as she tried not to make it obvious that A: she was terrified in being there, and B: that she called for help. She couldn't help but to think as she gracefully and naturally walked out of the bathroom as she brushed the palm of her hands against her dressed as she tried to make it look as if everything was fine.

"I'm sorry to have cut you off like that Dylan…"

"Oh, not a problem Carly. Now…let's eat before our food gets cold. We have a loooong night ahead of us." Dylan explained as Carly caught on to the fact that he had drawn out the word long.

She watched as Dylan began to eat, which meant that he wasn't necessarily paying all that much attention to her. And noticing this, she acted like she ate a couple of bites of food when in reality…she was terrified in putting food in her stomach. She had no idea what the reaction would be like with the Energon, therefore she didn't want to eat anything. She couldn't help but to think as she thought to excuse herself again…even though she knew Dylan would suspect something after a second excuse. But she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there because she didn't have a good feeling about tonight at all.

"I'm extremely sorry Dylan, I'm not feeling too well tonight. Would you be terribly upset if I went home?" Carly asked as she held her stomach and acted like she was extremely sick.

"Oh, no…not at all Carly. Are you alright?" He asked as he acted concerned, even though he could have cared less.

He was just playing along with Carly until it was the most perfect timing.

"Thank you Dylan. I really appreciate it. I just don't feel all that well." Carly replied as she excused herself from the table, even though Dylan was right behind her and she knew he was.

And in reality, she knew she wouldn't escape. But…at least she knew she tried.

"Good night Mr. Gould. Sorry I couldn't have stayed." Carly replied as she walked over to the Mercedes.

"Good night Carly." He replied as he watched her climb into Mercedes and knew she wouldn't be going anywhere.

And as she tried to start the Mercedes, it wouldn't start. She tried numerous times, but it just wouldn't start. She couldn't understand why, considering she just drove it…but it just wouldn't start. And after trying after so many times, she went to flip open the drivers side door when the door wouldn't open either. As she tried to unlock the door, she was totally unaware of metal tentacle like arms jetting towards her from all angles around the car. And finally after trying to unlock and start the car, she realized that tentacles were coming towards her and began to panic. Then she realized what Sam and Optimus were talking about. The car that Dylan had given her was a Decepticon and she never knew it…until now.

"Let me out of here Dylan!" Carly screamed as she felt the tentacles rake through her hair, almost as if the Decepticon were trying to 'touch,' her in a sense.

And just then by some miracle, she caught sight of Bumblebee racing towards her.

"Carly!" Sam cried in terror as he poured out of the yellow and black Camaro and ran towards Carly as he realized she was in the Mercedes.

"Not another step, or she gets it!" Dylan ordered as he raised his hand towards Sam.

"Sam, just stay back!" Carly cried to Sam.

"What is going on!..."

"Sam!" Carly wailed as the tentacles got even closer and closer to Carly's body and her flesh. She could feel fear overwhelm her as she felt the metal of one of the tentacles touch the bare skin on her arm. She just couldn't help but to wonder what Dylan was up to, to be doing this.

"Let her go!" Carly heard Sam beg.

"Soundwave, that's enough now…could you please…" Dylan instructed as Soundwave finally retracted the metal tentacles from around Carly's body and unlocked the doors.

And at the sound of the click from the doors coming unlocked, Carly frantically flipped opened the gullwing door and practically rolled out onto the stoned driveway. At first she thought Sam helped her up from the ground, but she should have guessed differently when she saw that Dylan held her against Soundwave.

"What the fuck is going on! Who are you! I would sure love to know who the hell I've been working for!" Carly angrily questioned as she stared right into Dylan's eyes.

"Oh Carly, you're so young…you've got much, much to learn…and yet…you're one of them! Please do tell me how that is even possible! Perhaps lets say unless you're dating Optimus Prime?…Prick! Lucky bastard!" Dylan retorted out of jealousy.

By now Carly had become furious with him. This wasn't the first time he had grilled her about Optimus. She couldn't help but to think as she kneed him right in between the legs. Dylan flinched however, he wasn't about to let her escape.

"Now…is that anyway to treat someone who has been your employer for so many years?" Dylan couldn't help but to question as he tightened his grip on Carly in return.

"Just tell me what you want…you sick bastard!..."

"YOU…its you that I want Carly. You're the one person that I've ever known who is close to the Autobots…"

"You sure know a lot about them. How?" Carly questioned.

"Because…of these two…" Dylan started as he motioned his arms to introduce Soundwave and Laserbeak to Carly.

As she was finally freed from Dylan's grasp, she cautiously looked at the car that she had been driving and leaning against and saw Laserbeak fly towards the fountain that was in the yard. And even though she wanted to start questioning things, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything as she was just too stunned to even open her mouth.

"They came to my dad who worked for NASA at the time and asked him to do a little creative accounting. They had the U.S. and Russia space programs shut down so that they could possibly return to their planet…or could possibly bring Cybertron down here to Earth…and they've been our clients…ever since…"

"I don't understand." Carly replied as she was trying to put two and two together. But she was just extremely confused, and maybe…it was better off that she was.

"You don't need to understand Carly. Just do as I ask…and you'll be safe." Dylan replied as he got close to her again.

Getting scared again, but not like she hasn't been scared all night, Carly tried to break free of Dylan. But she just couldn't as he had a powerful grip on her right wrist that she just couldn't break away from.

"You dare so much as try to get any kind of help from anyone, they will turn to YOU…and they will turn to me! I know what you're thinking Carly. Relationships have consequences…I am here because of my father…and you are here because of your precious Optimus Prime. Now…if you cooperate with me, this part…will go by a lot faster. Give me your wrist!" Dylan demanded, as if she had a choice.

Unwillingly Carly surrendered her wrist over to Dylan. Again, fear kicked in as she saw the watch that was on Dylan's wrist begin to transform. Equally terrified, Sam just stood there and watched as there was nothing he could have done without getting Carly hurt even worse.

"You are the one human being that I have been able to find who is close to the Autobots…especially Optimus Prime. You are to find out his plans to fight back, because as leader of the Autobots…I know and they know that he's not going without some sort of a fight." Dylan demanded.

And Carly watched as the Decepticon was now fully transformed and crawling up towards her wrist, she bit her lip out of anxiety. Anxious as to what was about to happen, she continued to bit her lip out of fear as the Decepticon attached itself to her wrist. And…within seconds, Carly collapsed hard on the ground. She tried to move, but the Decepticon zapped her as she just painfully laid on the ground until Dylan picked her up.

"Hurts…doesn't it? Its extremely high tech. It taps into your nervous system. It lets us see what you see and lets us hear what you hear. Like I said, if you so much as squeal that you have that on your wrist…they will turn to you! Do you understand me!..."

"I'll kill you!" Carly vowed as she somehow found the strength to speak.

"Oh Carly, your so young. Just do as I ask and you'll be safe…and so will your precious Optimus Prime…"

"You dare so much as lay a hand on him I'll!..."

"You'll what!" Dylan questioned as Sam finally had the chance to rescue Carly.

"Just get in the car Carly." Sam told her as he the shut the passenger side door to the yellow and black Camaro and turned around himself to face Dylan.

"This isn't over." Sam vowed as he walked around to the driver's side.

"You're right…its far from over." Dylan retorted as he started to walk towards the front door and never looked back.

"Was I too straight forward, or was that just me?" Dylan couldn't help but to ask the woman who was his assistant, who stood there and watched the entire thing.

"Of course not…definitely not you sir." She replied as she played with her necklace.

"Good night Mr. Gould…"

"Good night…its been a fun night…"

**PS: For those of you who were wondering…for the last chapter, I had no idea what to call them so I just called them zombies. And I hope this chapter made sense… **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is kind of a useless chapter, but…oh well. Thought it would be a nice little time waster until more things start to happen.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

Carly quickly had fallen asleep as Sam began to drive back to NEST, that was, before he had received a call from Lennox.

"Sam, where the hell are you?" Lennox questioned.

"On my way back with Carly, why?..."

"Don't bother. We've got word tonight that they're shipping the Autobots out tomorrow night. Just meet us down in Florida. Can you make it in time?" Lennox questioned.

"Lennox…I've got Bee…of course we'll make it. We'll see you there." Sam replied as he hung up his phone while Carly woke up from the sound of his voice.

"What's going on Sam?" Carly asked, though groggy from just waking up.

However, Sam hesitated before he answered her.

"They're shipping the Autobots out tomorrow." Sam answered in a low voice.

"WHAT, NO! Go back to NEST!" Carly demanded.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not!" Carly questioned while she began to panic.

"Because…t-they've already left." Sam replied as he watched Carly's jaw practically hit the floor of the yellow and black Camaro.

"What do you mean they've already left!" Carly questioned as she glared over towards Sam.

"I mean…they've already left for Florida. We're driving straight through so we can make it in time." Sam began to explain.

Unsure of which emotion she felt at this point, Carly sank against the backrest. But what she was most concerned about was the fact that she had a Decepticon attached to her wrist. If the Autobots already left for Florida, how in the world was she going to get the information that Dylan, and the Decepticon's wanted? But most importantly, what would happen to her if they didn't make it down to Florida? Carly couldn't help but to question as she frustratingly raked her fingers through her hair.

"Sam…you've gotta get me to Florida before they're launched out of our atmosphere!" Carly demanded as she grabbed Sam by the shirt.

"I will, don't worry. Bumblebee can drive faster than any other car on the road. We'll get there." Was all Sam told her, even though she didn't feel too confident.

Sinking back into the backrest, Carly brought her gaze away from Sam to out through the window as the scenery seemed to go by within a blink of an eye. Knowing that Bumblebee had taken over and seeing how fast they were driving, she knew that they would make it and maybe she felt a sliver of relief. Relief of knowing that she wouldn't get killed by the Decepticon that was attached to her wrist, or by any other Decepticon for that matter. She couldn't help but to think as she stared at her wrist.

"You know, I never thanked you for coming to my rescue." Carly told Sam.

"I didn't really do much. You still have that Decepticon attached to you…"

"True, however…you still got me out of there. I don't know how I would have gotten out of there if it weren't for you and Bumblebee." She explained.

It had seemed as though she had triggered a thought in Sam's mind as he let out a sarcastic little smirk before he began to speak.

"You know, I bought a 2nd gen Camaro about five years ago…turned out it happened to be an alien robot…"

"Then I met you, became a part of this whole alien civil war through my acquaintance through you, then…fell in love with the leader of the Autobots…"

"Who knew?" Both Sam and Carly said in unison, almost as if they finished each others thoughts.

As they looked at each other after finishing their thoughts, it was almost as if Carly's life had flashed before her. She thought about the first time she met Sam, and then after that she was introduced to the Transformers. And then just recently her and Optimus Prime had become one. He was everything to her and she was everything to him. Although because she was thinking about the Autobots and Optimus, she felt the Decepticon go off ever so slightly and it hurt like hell as it tried to tap into her thoughts…therefore she decided to stop thinking. Carly couldn't help but to think as she could feel the Decepticon ease its pressure on her wrist.

"Who would have thought all this would ever happen?" Was all Carly questioned as she looked over at Sam.

"I know right…" He agreed with a huge yawn.

They had been driving straight through since seven o'clock with an occasional break so that the three of them could rest. And as they came across a rest area near Savannah, Georgia, they decided to pull over. And while Sam went to the bathroom, Carly decided to contact Optimus no matter if the Decepticon attached to her started to go off.

"Carly?" Optimus questioned as she contacted him.

"Its me Optimus…"

"Where are you?" He couldn't help but to question.

"Somewhere in Savannah, Georgia at a rest area." She told him.

"Really? We're just coming up to Savannah as well." Optimus explained.

"You are!..."

"Wait, I think I see you next to Bumblebee. We'll be there shortly." Optimus told Carly as Sam walked back to the yellow and black Camaro.

"Optimus and everyone else are meeting us here. And speaking of…" Carly explained to Sam as she caught sight of Optimus and the trail of Autobots and specialty vehicles pull into the parking lot of the rest area.

It was no sooner Optimus parked that she joined up with him.

"Optimus!" Carly squealed as he transformed down into his human form in which he couldn't help but to take Carly into his arms.

And by now the Decepticon had a good grip on Carly which hurt worse than the last time it went it went off. But she knew she had to take it if she wanted to stay alive. And with that thought in mind, Carly hoped that she could hide her pain the best she could from Optimus. Carly couldn't help but to think as they finally pulled apart.

"How could we both be at the same place at the same time? You guys left earlier than we did." Carly couldn't help but to question.

"They humans needed to eat and make quite a few rest stops…and they had to fill up their cars along the way…"

"Ah…that would make sense." Carly agreed as she couldn't help but to sink deeper into his chest as he had his arms around her.

"Optimus…are you ready? We need to go." Optimus heard Colonel Lennox call out over to him as he came back from the bathroom.

"Do you want to ride the rest of the way with me?" Optimus asked as he brushed the palm of his hand against the skin of her check.

'YES, YES of course I do!' Carly wanted to cry out but couldn't because of that damn Decepticon attached to her! Carly couldn't help but to think as she tried to fight back the pain and tears.

"I'm sorry Optimus but…I think I'll ride the rest of the way with Sam and Bumblebee." She told him as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright, if you wish. I will follow Bumblebee…"

"Alright." She told him as she took Optimus's lips into hers

However, their kiss didn't last long as they were practically running against the clock.

"I love you Carly…" She heard Optimus say to her before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

"I love you too Optimus." Carly told him as she looked over at the truck as she made her way towards Bumblebee.

Once her back was turned towards Optimus, tears started to flow out from her eyes as if someone had turned on a faucet. Ever so badly did she want to finish the rest of the trip with Optimus, but she knew if she did the Decepticon on her wrist would continually go off. Time was precious now as they were running against the clock and she wanted to spend the rest of the trip with Optimus…but she just couldn't. She just couldn't and it killed her inside. She couldn't help but to think as she finally made herself as comfortable as she could inside the yellow and black Camaro while she never took her eyes off of Optimus as she closed the passenger side door.

"Autobots…roll out." Optimus softly ordered as the specialty vehicles drove out first, then the rest of the Autobots and then Optimus was right behind Bumblebee as he took up the rear as they took off to finish the rest of the trip to Florida.


	18. Chapter 18

**The last line is from Transformers: Prime, "Darkness Rising Part 1, or 2." Not sure which it is, but its when they kill Cliffjumper. Arcee says that line and I thought it was perfect for this. So, just added some of my own words to it. Thought it fit the ending to this chapter nicely.**

**Warning: A bit of a tearjerker. Just used my own characters and own thoughts/ideas as I went into more detail from that scene in Dark of the Moon when the Autobots get launched.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

It was dusk and the sun had started to set as they arrived to their destination in Florida. As the Autobots transformed and started to make their way towards their spacecraft, the Chevrolet specialty SUV's protected the ramp from the rear as no one was permitted beyond that point, unless they were authorized. And as Carly looked back at the Chevrolet SUV's lined up in a row with their lights flashing, it was almost eerie in a way with the sunset and all. The sunset was the most goldest of gold's and before it reached the horizon, there was just a hint of pink as it gradiated into the gold. It was absolutely breath taking and she wished she could spend it on top of her balcony with Optimus, instead of seeing the Autobots off out of the atmosphere forever. Carly couldn't help but to think as her thoughts were quickly broken as she thought she saw Epps standing near their spacecraft.

"Epps!" Carly questioned as she nervously approached him, considering it's been like five years since she's seen him.

"Carly, Carly Miller?" Epps equally questioned as they approached each other.

"Oh my God…what are you doing here?" Carly couldn't help but to question as they gave each other a welcoming hug.

"I quite the military and started working here…we're kicking the Autobots out." Epps explained as he was in disbelief that this was happening.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Epps softly questioned.

"No, I can't. Excuse me Epps…" Was all Carly said as she tried to fight back the tears as she made her way towards Optimus.

And as she did, Optimus just had to transform down into his human form so that he could be closer Carly. But without even speaking to one another, their lips became instantly locked to one another as they both practically drew each other in. And in a weird and unexplainable way, it was the most perfect kisses of all perfect kisses portrayed in the movies. The breeze slightly blew Carly's hair in which Optimus couldn't help but to softly rack his fingers through. And as he did, she couldn't help but to clutch on to his wrist as he brushed the palm of his hand against the skin of her cheek. That was without realizing that the Decepticon on her wrist started to go off when she clutched onto his wrist. In fact, she had forgotten all about that damn thing until now when it reminded her that it was attached to her. Carly remembered as she instantly brought her hand away from Optimus as the pain was beginning to be painful, however…there was no way she was going to let some Decepticon ruin their absolutely perfect kiss. Carly couldn't help but to think as she could feel Optimus slowly begin to pull away. And as he finally did, she wanted to grab onto the back of his neck and bring him close to her again…but knew she couldn't. She couldn't help but to think as Optimus finally began to speak as he had seemed to break the awkward silence that seemed to be between them.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight. If we must leave, at least this image of you will be with me forever…not that you wouldn't be with me forever anyway. You just look breath taking Carly." Optimus told her while he took both of her wrists into the palm of his hands and drew her close to him before he brought her into his chest.

"I still can't believe you're leaving like this. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again!" Carly cried as she couldn't help but to literally punch him on the chest up close by his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Carly, what am I suppose to do?..."

"What are you suppose to do? You're Optimus Prime, _do_ something!" Carly demanded.

"Don't you think I wish I could!..."

"Come on Optimus!" Carly began as she could really start to feel the Decepticon go off, in which it nearly took her breath away as she tried to gather herself before Optimus figured out she had a Decepticon attached to her.

"Come on Optimus, there's gotta be a plan! You've gotta have something secret planned on how you're going to attack back. You're not just going without a fight! Optimus, you know you can tell me anything. You can tell me the plan that you have…no other human will ever know!" She cried as by now she can barely take the Decepticon that was attached to her.

Before Optimus told her the heartbreaking truth, all he could do was just hold her close to him for as long as he possibly could. And seeing now that Carly was on the verge on breaking now, Lennox thought he should start making his way up to where Carly was. That way if she did break down, she would have someone to lean on. Lennox couldn't help but to think as he slowly started to approach them.

"I know I can trust you…but as of now…there is no plan." Optimus heavy-heartedly explained as Carly laid her head down on his chest.

And by now, she didn't even care about the Decepticon. In fact, she didn't know which felt worse…the pain from the Decepticon, or the pain from loosing Optimus? Carly couldn't help but to think as she felt his index finger slip under her chin as he forced her to look up at him as he took his lips into hers in one last kiss.

"You will always be mine Carly…and…I'll always love you…Please, just remember that…" Optimus replied as they pulled away.

"You are mine as well. There is no other one for me. I will love you always." Carly told him as she could feel him slowly, ever so slowly pull away from her.

And as he pulled away from her, he transformed back into his true form as he looked down at her before he finally started to walk away to join the others. However, he just couldn't leave without saying, or requesting one thing.

"Colonel Lennox, if there's anything you can do for me…would you mind doing me one favor?" Optimus questioned as he looked down at Lennox who was now with Carly.

"Anything Optimus…"

"Would you mind looking after Carly for me? You're one of the only other human who I have been close to and I know you're close with Carly as well. If you could do me that one favor…I will forever be grateful." Optimus asked.

It took Lennox a minute to respond back to Optimus. He stood behind Carly as she looked back at him after Optimus asked that of Lennox. How could he not have said yes? Lennox couldn't help but to think to himself as he brought his arms around the back of Carly's waist, in which to his surprise she took a hold of his hands.

"Of course Optimus, you can count on me." Lennox told him as Optimus began to walk away again. If Lennox agreed to do that one thing that Optimus asked of him, Optimus knew Carly would forever be safe and well cared for.

And by now, Carly almost couldn't take it. As Optimus began to get farther and farther away, she buried her head into Lennox's chest as she watched Optimus bored their spacecraft. However, now that Optimus and the others were getting ready to be launched out of Earth's atmosphere, she couldn't help but to wonder why the Decepticon was still attached to her. She asked Optimus what his plans were, just as Dylan asked of her and she knew him and the rest of the Decepticons now knew the answer. But if she knew that, she still couldn't help but to wonder why it was still attached? She couldn't help but to think as she broke away from Lennox to give Dylan a call to try to figure out why the Decepticon was still attached to her.

"Okay Dylan, you got what you wanted. Now detach this damn thing from me!" Carly demanded as Dylan answered his phone.

"I know, I always get what I want Carly. We knew they were going to be launched out of our atmosphere…but we just needed to be sure…"

"Be sure of what! If you already knew they were leaving, what did you need to be sure of!" Carly questioned as by now their spacecraft had already launched successfully.

"That they would go without a fight!" Was all Dylan told her.

However, within seconds that Dylan told her that, off towards the distance up in the sky, an F-22 Raptor could be seen flying towards the Autobots spacecraft. Instantly Carly knew it was Starscream and had to let the control room know that a Decepticon was A: in their air space and B: that there was even a Decepticon flying towards them. Although deep down in her heart, she knew that they saw the F-22 on their screens and at the rate Starscream was flying, there was nothing they could do. And Carly damn well knew that as she watched as fate took its course.

Warning sirens blared in the background as debris from the blown up spacecraft fell from the sky. Instantly Carly fell into Lennox's arms as finally, finally the Decepticon detached itself from her wrist as Carly smashed it with her high heels. And she knew then that, that was why the Decepticon still stayed attached to her until now. They wanted to be absolutely sure that the Autobots would go without a fight. And she thanked God that Lennox was there to hold her because if he wasn't, she wasn't sure how she would be able to stand as she watched fate take its course. However, she about had it as she started to make her way towards the Chevrolet SUV's as Lennox stopped her.

"Carly…" Lennox replied as he dragged her back towards him.

"Standing here sulking and watching the debris fall from the sky isn't going to bring Optimus back!..."

"Carly…" Lennox said again, however…she just looked back at him as she couldn't bring herself to say anything while she continued to make her way towards the Chevrolet SUV's.

PS: So, what are you guys thinking so far! I'm having a blast writing this, just wanna know how you guys are liking it so far…


	19. Chapter 19

**A bit of a shorter chapter. I think that's the way they're going to be from now on. I'm so close to the end, but I don't want to finish it in like 1 or 2 chapters. So, wherever I feel like ending them…I'll end them. I'd rather have a bunch of short chapters than a bunch of drawn out couple of chapters. But, that's just me…**

**Its almost finished :( But damn I love writing this thing!**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

A solid day had gone by since the tragic death of Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. And since then, Carly basically has done nothing…nothing at all. The most she has literally done is wake up, brush her teeth, get dressed…kind of. That was, if wearing Adidas workout pants, t-shirts and flip fops was dressed and to Carly…it wasn't. With what she wore on a daily basis, she practically felt like she was in her pajamas…but, she didn't care…she just didn't care. As to her, there wasn't a means to look her best, hell there wasn't really a means to even get up anymore. She knew the Decepticons were going to take over soon anyway and she just didn't have any motivation for anything anymore. Carly couldn't help but to feel as she got up before Lennox.

Lennox fell asleep on the couch the night before and as Carly made her way to the kitchen, he soon woke up as he heard the sound of footsteps. And when he was fully awake, he was surprised to see that Carly was awake. She didn't wake up until afternoon yesterday, and this morning, it wasn't even five o'clock and she was up and dressed in her Adidas attire that he just wasn't used to seeing on Carly.

"What are you doing up?" He couldn't help but to ask, even though he knew that was a stupid question.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all Carly said as she got a glass of water.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Carly?" Lennox question as he met her in the kitchen.

"Why, so I can just lie there thinking about what happened? No thanks. I'm tired of being in the house. I'm going to work and retrieving my things from my office." Carly bluntly told him as she grabbed the keys to her Camaro…the only car she has that she tries not to drive all the much…considering it is a show car and she tries to keep it that way.

She bought her Camaro a few years ago and fixed it up as a show car. However, the other car that she had as a daily driver got wrecked not too long ago and she hasn't had the chance to get another one yet. And when she started driving the Mercedes, she sort of forgot about getting another car…that was…until she learned that the Mercedes was a Decepticon. And now, since she hadn't driven her Camaro in quite a while…it actually felt good to get behind the wheel again. That was, until Lennox tried to stop her again.

"Carly please, you shouldn't be driving." He told her as he leaned in through the drivers side opened window.

"I'm fine Will. Just please let me go…I just need to get out of the house and have some time to myself." She told him as she started the car.

"Fine, just be careful." He told her.

As she was on her way to her former employer, all she did was look at Lennox as she back her Camaro out of the garage.

XXX

And as she pulled up to the building, she decided to pull into the parking lot across the street so that she would be less noticeable if there happened to be anybody there. Ever so carefully she tried not to make any noise as she unlocked the front door, and when she walked inside, she took off her sandals so that there wouldn't be the sound of them echoing through out the empty building. And, as she made her way to her office, she kept checking her back and the trail she walked through to get to her office as she couldn't have been too cautious. Even though she knew it was risky, there were just a few things that she couldn't just leave there. Carly couldn't help but to think as she successfully opened her office door without noticing the sign of a single person through out the entire building.

However as she packed the items that she just couldn't leave behind, she just couldn't get rid of the feeling like she was being watched. And as she packed away her iPad and made one last pass through her office to make sure she didn't forget anything…she was startled to see Dylan standing there in the opened doorway.

"Dylan!" Carly gasped as she found herself uncontrollably backing up into her office as she tried to give herself a safe distance between Dylan.

"Carly…fancy meeting you here." Dylan replied as to her surprise, he stood right where he was, without so much as moving a single muscle in his body.

"I just came by to pick up a few things I left. I should be going now." She told him as if it wasn't to her surprise he wouldn't let her walk through the doorway.

"I'm really glad you came by the office today Carly…" Was all Dylan said as he got rather close to her, close enough to make her uncomfortable.

"You know, I've always thought you were absolutely gorgeous…and…since I pretty much get what I want, well…I guess that's just one of the perks in working for the Decepticons…" Dylan replied as he couldn't help but to lightly brush his hand against the skin of Carly's cheek.

"Not in a million years!" She growled as she swatted Dylan's hand away from her face. However, as she tried to make a break for it, she was soon brought back to Dylan's side.

"You know, you should really think of this as a partnership, an opportunity if you will, if you want to live to be a part of history." Was all Dylan told her as he grabbed her by the arm, led her out of the building to a limo that was parked on the side street as it seemed as though it was waiting for them.

What could she have done? It wasn't like she had a choice now. The Decepticons were going to take over…it was just a matter of time now. And with what happened to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots…Carly basically lost the will to want to do anything. She knew things were going to happen, but what could she do? It wasn't like Dylan was going to let her go, nor was it even likely for her to escape from wherever it was Dylan was kidnapping her to. And if she was being kidnapped, she at least deserved to know where it was he was taking her to.

"Where are we going? Isn't that the least you tell me…" Carly hissed as the limo driver pulled away from the curb.

"Downtown Chicago…"

"Chicago! Why!" Carly questioned.

"Because, Chicago is home to one of the tallest skyscrapers in the world. Why do you think the Decepticons came here in the first place? What other planet in this universe offers more than 80 billion workers? What could be more valuable to them then Energon at this stage in their war?..."

"US!...But how are they going to bring all of the human race to Cybertron?" Carly asked.

"They're not bringing _us_ to Cybertron…they're bringing _Cybertron_ HERE! Those pillars that they were after are a spacebridge. Once that spacebridge is activated…Cybertron will be transported into our atmosphere…"

"And you want this to happen!" Carly curiously questioned.

"You think I had a choice! Remember what I said about relationships having consequences?…I am here because of my father…and…you are here because of Optimus Prime, in which you just so happen to be a vital part of information. Come on…let's go…" Dylan demanded.

As he took her by the arm, they made they're way onto his private plane to fly to the city of Chicago where Megatron awaited for their arrival.


	20. Chapter 20

**A bit of a shorter chapter. I think that's the way they're going to be from now on. I'm so close to the end, but I don't want to finish it in like 1 or 2 chapters. So, wherever I feel like ending them…I'll end them. I'd rather have a bunch of short chapters than a bunch of drawn out couple of chapters. But, that's just me…**

**Its almost finished :( But damn I love writing this thing!**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

The plane took off and Carly took a window seat so that she could at least have something to look at other than Dylan. And as she looked out the window, she couldn't help but to let her thoughts just wander. And literally…she thought about EVERYTHING!...everything to Sam, to Optimus, to her becoming a Transformer to now this. Everything crossed her mind all at once as she just blankly looked out the window. But what she couldn't help but to think about the most was how she felt before she became one with Optimus, to how she felt now.

It was weird how things could change within just a matter of weeks. She just remembered how she felt like their was no one on the face of the Earth for her to only come to find out Will has liked her for years. She thought about their conversation they had after Optimus fused the Matrix within her…and…was she now regretting her decision to become one of them now that Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were gone? She couldn't help but to think as she tried ever so hard to not think like that…because she knew no matter what…she was Optimus's…no matter what! It was just that, the only reason why Lennox never told her the truth was because of what he did for a living, how he was part of NEST. And then…there was Dylan who had also just told her how he has liked her, well she's known that all along. There was no way in hell she would ever date Dylan, not in a million years! Carly couldn't help but to let her mind wander as she thought about all of that stuff.

And as everything played out in her head, she tried not to let tears fall from her eyes as she didn't want Dylan to see her cry. But, she just couldn't help it. She just continually thought of how she felt before she became one with Optimus to now knowing that one of the greatest guy's on the whole planet wanting to be with her. But then, she just stopped crying. Even though Lennox finally came out and told Carly the truth a while back, she knew she was Optimus's…she just damn well knew it. And…if this is what was suppose to happen…then…by the Allspark…if Optimus had to become one with the Allspark…and…if one day _she_ was to become one with the Allspark…then that would be the day she would once again reunite with Optimus. But until then, she knew she was Optimus's and Optimus's alone. Carly couldn't help but to think as she almost couldn't believe she was thinking like that as she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

XXX

It was mid-afternoon as Lennox soon began to worry. Carly left the house around 7:00 and he hadn't heard a word from her, which wasn't like her at all. He knew something was terribly wrong…but he couldn't even begin what to even think first as to what was wrong with Carly. Lennox couldn't help but to think as he decided to give Epps a call.

"Lennox, what's up man?" Epps questioned as he saw it was Lennox.

"Not much, except I'm worried about Carly…"

"Carly? Why, what's wrong?"

"She left the house extremely early this morning to get some stuff she left at work, and I haven't heard from her since. That's not like Carly." Lennox explained as he made his way into the living room.

"No, its not like Carly at all…that's not good." Epps replied as Lennox became rather silent as the emergency broadcasting system blared over the TV.

"The National Emergency Broadcasting system has declared the city of Chicago ground zero and a national disaster zone. At 10:30 this morning the city of Chicago was attacked to what is known to be as 'alien warships.' They're surrounding the city and shooting anything down that tries to get close. Roadways and anyway to get in or out of the city has been blocked. Please try to stay clear of the city of Chicago until further notice. This has been a…" The announcement replied until Lennox hit the 'exit message,' button.

"I think I know where to find her…"

"You got the same message on the TV as I did?" Epps questioned as he blankly stared at the TV as he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Yeah. We're going!..."

"You beat we are, let's roll!" Epps suggested while they hung up the phone to get ready for their trip to Chicago.


	21. Chapter 21

**Almost there! I hate to say it but I can't wait to write the ending. I've had the ending in my head for MONTHS! Its gonna be good, just wait! **

**I love writing in this thing! :)**

**WARNING: For language usage, violence and a small kissing scene.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

As Carly finally began to come to after what seemed like she had slept forever, she was shocked to see what she saw when she was finally awake. The city of Chicago wasn't even a city anymore. In fact, it was worse than ground zero. It was actually terrifying to look at. Buildings and skyscrapers weren't even building anymore. They were broken, mangled and even some of them were completely gone. Debris, cars and even dismantled trains were scattered through out the streets of this once working city, which was now over ruled by Decepticons. This, this is what Optimus was trying to prevent, Carly couldn't help but to think as she peered out over the city. And as she was standing in front of the window as she gazed out over the city, she was even terrified to stand that close to the glass…as she could only imagine what could happen.

And as she made her way through the floor that she was on in to what appeared to be the only standing building left, she noticed that not even Dylan was anywhere to be found. 'What, did they just leave me!' Carly couldn't help but to ask as she just took a seat on a plush couch that was set up in a small seating area. However, suddenly she heard the sound of a gunshot and then the startling sound of glass shattering. Of course she thought the worst as she carefully started to make her way to where the sound of the gun shot came from, then suddenly, it was like everyone came out from no where. Bodyguards soon surrounded Carly as they tried to direct her to somewhere other than where she wanted to go. And then Dylan just happened to make himself present within all the commotion. But then, unexpectedly Carly heard the unthinkable. She heard the sound of Optimus's voice! But that couldn't have been, right? She was still dreaming, wasn't she! But the truth of the matter was that she in fact WASN'T DREAMING. Everything was real and she damn well knew she heard the sound of Optimus's voice. She knew that voice anywhere!

"Where is she! Where's Carly damn it!" She heard Optimus question.

And, as soon as she heard him, she turned her head to only see Optimus through the broad shoulders of the bodyguards that walked behind her. How, how was he standing there pointing a weapon at Dylan…HOW! Carly couldn't help but to frantically ask herself as she just broke away from the bodyguards and desperately made her way her way towards Optimus.

"OPTIMUS!" Carly shrieked as he caught her in his arms as she practically over shot him through the excitement that he was actually ALIVE!

"There's no time to explain now, Bumblebee is waiting outside. Just go…I'll be there shortly…"

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" Carly shakingly tried to explain as Optimus took a hold of her.

"Just go!" Optimus demanded. She knew she wasn't going to be able to argue with him as she just did as she was told.

"Well, well, well…Optimus Prime…in the human flesh…" Was all Dylan said as he made the first attempt to speak.

"Just shut the fuck up! Its taking everything I have not to kill you right now!" Optimus replied.

"OPTIMUS JUST COME HERE! You can deal with him later, there's more important things to take care of, just come on!" Carly cried as Bumblebee was having a hard time keeping the spacecraft steady and under control as he waited for Optimus.

"You're just fucking lucky!" Optimus told Dylan as he soon joined Carly and Bumblebee.

And once Optimus was safely adored the spacecraft, Bumblebee tried to land the spacecraft carefully. Well…he at least tried to anyway. He couldn't help but to think as Optimus helped Carly to the ground as Bumblebee somewhat landed the thing.

"Optimus, how is this possible! How are you even here! I watched Starscream…"

"We were never on the spacecraft. We never boarded it." He tried to explain.

"That's impossible, I watched you board it! How did you even know I was here anyway?" Carly couldn't help but to question.

"We never did. We just made it look like we did. And I used the coordinates from your cell phone…and plus…I always know where you are." Optimus softly explained as he brushed his hand against the skin of Carly's cheek.

This was all impossible. Carly couldn't help but to think as she looked at each and every Autobot that slowly made themselves present.

"That was our plan to fool the Decepticons into thinking we had gone." Ironhide explained.

"And now I hope your leaders realize that the plan to exile us was a mistake, that we need to be here…" Optimus replied as he took Carly into his arms.

"But I don't…"

"Carly, it was our plan all along. You don't actually think we were going to leave your planet and let the Decepticons take over…do you? That's what we've been trying to prevent all along. And besides, you don't think I noticed that Decepticon attached to you when we were, 'saying our goodbye's…do you? I noticed it and saw it on your wrist…I saw the pain in your face…I saw it all Carly. Why do you think I told you there was no plan? I knew you were in pain then, I couldn't let you get hurt…not now…not ever! I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt. A main reason to protect this planet…is you…I couldn't let anything…anything happen to you on my behalf…that's why I lied…I had to…to protect you…and this planet." Optimus explained.

Even though Optimus just explained himself, Carly still had a hard time processing it all. But either way, she didn't care. She was just glad that Optimus found her and he and the rest of the Autobots were safe. Carly couldn't help but to think as she snuggled closer to Optimus, in which he couldn't help but to place his index finger under her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He told her as he couldn't help but to just hold Carly in arms.

Even in all of this destruction, this horror that this planet was slowly being consumed by the Decepticons…there was still hope. Standing there on the grounds of Chicago that was being destroyed as they stood there standing in each others arms…there was still hope now knowing that the Autobots had never left. And as the Decepticons above them continued to destroy the city, Optimus just couldn't help but to take Carly in his arms. He just couldn't help himself because he was just relieved that she was safe after Dylan kidnapped her. Optimus thought to himself as he still tightly held her in his arms.

She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. Her heart beat heavily as she slowly elevated herself by standing on her toes and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire to be consumed by him, after knowing the Autobots had never left. He stared back, and apparently understood her feelings, drew closer to her. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting that which she had been longing for…longing for after she heard the sound of the gunshot and the vision of him standing before her as he saved her from Dylan's presences.

A few seconds passed before their lips finally met. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love even through the downfall of Chicago that was taking place around them within their kiss. After what felt like eons to her and to even Optimus, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each others eyes. Even as Decepticon warships flew in the sky above their very heads, Optimus softly planted a warm kiss on Carly's head and at that very second…he knew it was time to take the battle to them.

"I-I still can't believe you're here. You promised me you'd never leave me!" Carly couldn't help but to cry out as her and Optimus finally parted.

"A necessary move I had to make for your own protection. I will never make the same mistake again. You know I would never leave you on purpose." Optimus told her as he brushed his fingers against the skin of her cheek.

"You promise?" She questioned.

"I promise I will never leave you…"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Carly told him as she wrapped her hands around his neck as she laced her own fingers together.

"As you should." He told her as they finally parted.

And as he looked between the demolition of Chicago, the Autobots and to Carly…he knew it was time. There was no more time that could have been wasted.

"Today…in the name of freedom…we take the battle them!..."

**PS: SOOOOOO, what do you think, what do you think…what do you think so far! Would love to know your thoughts. This thing is my baby and I love writing in it. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing in it! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Almost there! I hate to say it but I can't wait to write the ending. I've had the ending in my head for MONTHS! Its gonna be good, just wait!**

**I love writing in this thing! :)**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy! All reviews are welcome!**

**XOXOX**

"Optimus, let me help you. Let me fight with you!" Carly demanded as it had seemed like everything faded back to reality after their kiss.

"Carly, you barely know how to transform…you know nothing about fighting. Please Carly don't be stupid…not now at least." Optimus pleaded against her as he tried to convince her to think more clearly.

"Let me learn here! You're out numbered by the Decepticons, you can at least use one more on your side!" Carly just so happened to mention.

With everything happening around them…for instance debris flying through the streets, pieces of buildings even cars whirling behind them…Optimus couldn't help but to think about Carly's observation. They _were_ out numbered, dangerously out numbered. Was he going to let her fight, to risk her being injured…or worse…well, he couldn't think about that. But he just couldn't let go of the fact that they were out numbered…_they_ could use one more on their side. However, Optimus just couldn't bring himself to answer Carly in anyway. And noticing this, Carly decided to answer for him as she decided to transform into her newly adapted robotic form. Needless to say, it took Optimus by surprise as she stood before him.

And not that she wasn't beautiful in her true form, in which she was but…she looked even more beautiful now as she stood facing him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could tell Optimus was confused as to what he should do, she knew he knew what was right from wrong and she knew he was toying with that idea. And yet with her comforting hand on his shoulder, he knew there was no way around this.

He knew she was going to be part of this and in reality, it made him sick…and yet…he knew she had to start somewhere because after all, _she was a Prime_.

"We'll talk about this later, right now…there's more important things to take care of. But right now…if there's anything you know…anything…you've got to tell us." Optimus told her as he held on to her shoulders and stared into her beautiful, glowing bright blue eyes that were full of wonder. And yet, he knew she knew a lot more than he did at this point.

"Those pillars that they've been after are for a space bridge. When it gets activated, Cybertron will be transported into our atmosphere…"

"Where are they planning to launch this space bridge?" Ratchet questioned.

"You see that building over there with the dome? Their staging the five main pillars that activate the space bridge within that dome…or…at least that's what I think I heard Dylan saying before I drifted off to sleep." Carly mentioned.

At least that's what she remembered. Before she fell asleep, everything was a blur. There were so many conversations going on up in that plane. Between that and her thoughts, she just seemed to drift off to sleep. However, she knew she remembered Dylan saying something about the building with the dome…and she knew that building had to be it.

"Optimus, how are we going to get over there? It looks close enough but…they're making a fortress around the city. All the bridges have been brought up and I'm sure they've got it surrounded. There's no way we'll be able to get over there…" Ratchet couldn't help but to bring to his attention.

Feeling defeated, maybe even hopeless, Optimus just couldn't help but to look at his fellow Autobots. Even though _he was Optimus Prime_…their leader, however he just couldn't help but to feel as though he had let them down. They were powerful in their own way, but…they just needed ways of getting around the city…more manpower with them, in which they could get in and out of places where they couldn't. They needed the NEST team, which Optimus knew the United States government had gotten rid of. This couldn't have gotten any worse. This is what Optimus was trying to prevent all along and yet, he just couldn't help but to think that he let them down. That he led them this far without a sense of going any farther, like he had failed as being their leader…and…as being a Prime.

"We need a miracle!" Was all Optimus could say under his breath as Carly heard him and couldn't help but to feel for him.

"Don't worry Optimus, things will work out…I know they will. I know you better than this…" Was all Carly could bring herself to say as she heard her ring tone to her cell phone.

Somehow, someway within all that noise, all that destruction she heard the sound of her ring tone to her cell phone down on the ground. Frantically she reverted back to her human form and when she went to answer it, she was extremely shocked to see that it was Lennox.

"Lennox!" Carly practically yelled into the mouthpiece as Optimus slightly perked up when he heard Carly.

"Yeah, its me. We're coming. We've got GPS coordinates from your cell phone. We'll be there, we've just gotta find someway into the city. Looks like parachuting is the only way to go. Do me a favor and DON'T TURN OFF YOUR CELL PHONE! It's the only way we are able to be find you. Be safe, we'll be there shortly!" Lennox told her as Optimus secretly took a sigh of relief when he heard that it was Lennox.

"That was Colonel Lennox. Him and the rest of the NEST team are on their way. Until they get here, we've just gotta do what we can. They can find us by my cell phone…"

"Then its settled. Carly…I want you to go with the wreckers." Optimus told her.

"But you're the one they need to be finding the most!"

"You need to go with the wreckers so they can find you! I'll be fine, trust me!" Optimus told her as he looked down at her, even though he could tell that she didn't want to do as she was told.

However as Bumblebee drove in front of her to take her to wherever it was they were going, Carly just stood there behind the opened passenger side door as she just longingly looked up at Optimus. As the Autobots were gearing up for battle, as the city of Chicago was being destroyed all around them…Carly just longingly looked up at Optimus. In search for answers, in search for some sort of direction. Carly just stood there before she got into the yellow and black Camaro when in reality…she was practically standing in the wake of devastation and waiting on the edge of the unknown.

And so were the rest of them…including Optimus. But yet, she knew what she wanted to do and that was _not going with the wreckers._ No matter what Optimus told her to do, she had it set in her heart what _she wanted to do._

"No, I'm not going with them. I'm going with you…no matter what you say! I've lost you twice…I'm not loosing you a third time!" Was all Carly told him as she closed the door to the yellow and black Camaro.

**PS: Okay, I'm trying so hard not to write Dark of the Moon word for word here…not exactly succeeding. Oh well, almost can't help it at this point. Guess that's why they call it a FANFICTION!**

**Just a few more chapters to go…can't wait to write the ending! Getting excited! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ITS FINISHED! ITS FINALLY FINISHED! :) AND I LOVE IT!**

**Yes, it does follow Dark of the Moon but with my own twists and turns. And, bet you can't figure out the ending. Couldn't help myself. I had to only because this whole fanfic has mainly revolved around that one song. You'll see what I mean. Literally, couldn't help myself…I had to, I just freakin had to! :)**

**I told you this fanfic would be like putting Transformers, Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon together. **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I truly hope you enjoy. I've loved writing this fanfic and this kind of means a lot to me, so…ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOX**

"You would be wise to know the difference!" Carly overheard Sentinel's voice come from somewhere as her and Optimus made their way through the city of Chicago.

And, as they did make their way through the city, Optimus just couldn't believe that Carly practically defied him by joining him and not the others. However, if that was her wish…he could not, not let her join him because after all…she was his…and…she was a Prime. Optimus couldn't help but to think as they ventured through the city and in a weird way, Carly couldn't help but to wonder how Optimus didn't hear Sentinel's voice.

But she did.

And yet, she knew he had way too much on his mind at this point. Carly couldn't help but to think as she sneakingly tried to break away from Optimus to see if she could find where Sentinel's voice was coming from. But as figured, he caught her as she tried to sneak away.

"CARLY!" Optimus tried to yell at her in a low voice.

"I thought I heard Sentinel. You go your own way, I'll go mine. We'll split…"

"CARLY!" Optimus tried to yell at her again as she just seemed to ignore him as she continued to break away from him.

Then suddenly, suddenly the unthinkable happened as her and Optimus caught a sight that they did not wish to see. The main pillar had been activated and a stream of electrical currents shot up from the pillar and into space as Cybertron could be seen ever so slightly through the Earth's atmosphere. In total shock, Optimus and Carly just blankly stared at Cybertron as it was being transported. Then it was like both of them knew now what had to be done. Without saying one word to each other, Carly and Optimus split as she just couldn't help but to call Dylan.

"Is this what you wanted, to bring Cybertron here so that we can all be there slaves! I guess they didn't tell you about this part…did they?" Carly retorted as Dylan answered his phone.

"You think I'm told everything? I'm safe…he told me I would be safe. Maybe if you wouldn't have gone with the Autobots…you would be safe too. You sorry about which side you chose to be on?" He couldn't help but to question.

"I'm more safer than you will ever be. The only thing I'm ever sorry about is working for you! You're such an idiot…I can't believe you would want this to happen! You still think that you're so powerful now Dylan? And, I believe the question is…aren't you sorry for ever siding with the Decepticons now…now that you see what's really happening! Not so tough now…are you!..."

"He told me I was safe!" Carly heard Dylan cry as she hung up the phone.

She didn't know why she called him, she just did. Maybe it was to show him that all those years of siding with the Decepticons wasn't really worth it. Even though if he was promised safety, that didn't mean that he still wouldn't be their slaves. No one was safe, not now as Cybertron was being transported and that everyone worked for the Decepticons now.

But not if Optimus and the Autobots could help it, Optimus couldn't help but to think as he shot at the opening on top of the building where the activation pillar was encased. Where the pillar was encased, the concrete columns came crashing down around the pillar, which deactivated the transportation of Cybertron…for now…thanks to Optimus's quick reaction time.

"I bring you Cybertron, your home! And you still choose humanity!" Sentinel hissed

as he leaped over the top of the building and slid down to where he soon met up with Optimus. And, without any hesitation, Sentinel began to fight Optimus as he flung Optimus into the side of a building.

"Cover for Optimus!" Optimus finally overheard the voice of Colonel Lennox shout.

He looked around for Lennox as he was trying to fight off Sentinel. He couldn't see Lennox, but that didn't mean he wasn't close by. And he was sure glad to hear Lennox's voice because he knew if Lennox was around, so was the U.S. Military and he sure could use their help as trying to fight off Sentinel, the rest of the Decepticons who were down on the ground and their war ships up in the sky…it was all beginning to be a bit too much for Optimus to handle singlehandedly. From Sentinel to being shot at from their war ships, Optimus was beginning to feel pinned. However…in the middle of all that…he was only concerned about Carly. While he was looking around for Lennox, he didn't see Carly…anywhere.

"CARLY!" Optimus shouted as Sentinel quickly transformed into his vehicle mode to try to get away from Optimus.

"Re-activate the pillars!" Sentinel demanded as Optimus took Sentinel off guard while still in vehicle mode as he pinned him against the side of a bridge.

And while Optimus still shouted for Carly while still chasing Sentinel, there was no answer from her. Of course he started to panic, but there was nothing he could have done as he was still fighting off Sentinel on the bridge.

However, Carly was fine as she was trying to make her way to Lennox as she heard his voice too. But, as she was running around the streets of Chicago through cluttered streets, overturned vehicles and debris…she came across someone she never wanted to come across again…and that was Megatron. And when she slid underneath a mangled car, she wasn't pleased when she saw him sitting there leaning against the side of a building. And with Sentinel's demand to re-activate the pillars, she caught a small glimpse of Dylan who ran towards the main pillar as their seemed to be no one who could stop him at this point. Carly couldn't help but to think as Megatron's voice caught her off guard.

"Ah, if it isn't Optimus's human pet. Have you come to surrender?" Megatron growled.

And in return, Carly couldn't help but to sarcastically laugh at Megatron while he just sat against the side of a building. All along she had thought _if _the Decepticons were going to take over this planet…she had always thought Megatron would be the one to take it over. After all, it had always been his will to take over this planet. She just didn't expect the 'high and mighty,' Megatron to be sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"Oh shut up, I will never surrender to you! NEVER, not even if this planet is over ruled by you!..."

"You dare disobey me human!" Megatron growled as both him and Carly witnessed the re-activation of the pillars as Dylan re-activated them and Cybertron could be seen through Earth's atmosphere once again.

"Cybertron, our home…you are finally saved!" Megatron sighed under his breath as he backed away from Carly in a sense of relief that everything he has done up until this point has worked and Cybertron could now be rebuilt.

"This is almost sad really, you…the all powerful Megatron is just going to let Sentinel do everything? You're just sitting here, clearly he has all the power and any minute now…you're going to be nothing…but Sentinel's bitch! You already are really!" Carly hissed right into Megatron's face.

Without saying a word, he raised his metal claw towards Carly then within a split second…he brought his arm back as it just hit him. He hated to admit it, but this mere female human was right. She was absolutely right and hearing it come from Optimus's pet, there was no way he was going to let Sentinel take all of the glory for restoring Cybertron…not when this was Megatron's plan all along.

And, before he let Sentinel take over, Megatron shot up and raced towards Sentinel and Optimus who surprisingly wasn't that far away as Carly followed closely behind Megatron so that she could get to Optimus.

"Our planet will survive!" She could hear Sentinel growl as they continued to battle one another.

"No…" She could also hear Optimus say as she nearly stopped breathing as she watched Sentinel drive his blade into Optimus shoulder while at the same time ripping it off.

While standing there, she watched as Optimus became defenseless. Even though she could tell he wanted to fight even with one arm, she could tell he just couldn't as Sentinel brought him down to the ground and continued to drag him with his blade by the other arm. Terrified at what she was seeing, she wanted to do so much…but the only thing she could do was to just stand there as numb as she could be with her hands over her mouth as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then all of a sudden, something hit her to where she couldn't take this any longer and almost as naturally as she could, she just transformed into her newly adapted robotic form. In reality, she didn't know what she was doing, but she would do anything to get Sentinel away from Optimus. That was, until she saw Megatron come up from behind and decided to revert back into her human form.

"This is my planet!" Megatron barked as he shot at Sentinel from behind.

Being taken off guard, Sentinel backed away from Optimus as he now tried to hold off Megatron. However, seeing that Optimus needed aid…Carly transformed again so that she could rush to Optimus's side.

"Thank you." Optimus told her as he graciously looked into Carly's sparkling blue eyes.

"You're welcome." She told him as she brought her metal hand up to touch Optimus's cheek when their moment was broken as Sentinel was brought down to the ground by Megatron.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race and our planet. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to betray you." Sentinel tried to explain.

However, Optimus wasn't buying anything as he loaded his weapon while Sentinel was still talking.

"You never betrayed me Sentinel. You betrayed the name of the Primes, and you betrayed yourself." Was all Optimus said as he pointed his weapon towards Sentinel.

"Alright, we need a truce…all I want is to be back in charge…now that Sentinel is no longer with us. This is now my planet to rule!" Megatron said as Optimus just looked over at him.

"Not gonna happen Megatron, not as long as I'm alive and in once piece…"

"Barely. Besides…who would you be without me Prime?" Megatron just couldn't help but to question.

"Its time to find out. One shall rise…" Optimus replied as he activated his face shield and readied himself to battle Megatron.

"One shall fall…" Megatron added as they started to fight.

"Autobots, deactivate the pillar!" Optimus ordered while he was still fighting Megatron.

While not being able to take her eyes off of Optimus, however, she couldn't help but to glance over at the pillar after Optimus's order. She was still in robotic form and she was closet to the pillar than any of the Autobots were. She was standing right there, she could deactivate the pillar, however, she knew Optimus would protest…but she didn't care. He had his hands full with Megatron and SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! All she had to do was take the thing down to stop the transportation of Cybertron.

And that's exactly what she did.

As the Autobots came closer to the activation pillar, they tried to shoot it down but while they ran and tried to shoot at the same time, their aim was off. However, while they still shot at it, Carly ran for it, jumped, tackled the pillar and brought it down to the ground when Cybertron went dark.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She heard Megatron shout towards her as she deactivated the pillar.

"You die!" Carly heard Optimus say as she looked over towards Optimus and Megatron.

Optimus had Megatron by the throat against the side of the bridge. This was it. After all these centuries, after all these years of fighting the same war…it was going to end here. This planet needed to be restored back to the way it was without any Decepticons trying to take it over. He had, had it. He had absolutely had it and this war needed to end…the right way…with an Autobot victory. Optimus thought as Carly watched as Optimus ripped the insides out of Megatron, then throw his detached head, which was still affixed to Optimus's Energon sword as he threw it on the ground.

And, as he let go of the handle of his sword and as it hit the ground…Optimus stood tall as he looked at his fellow Autobots who walked towards him. By the way Optimus stood, they knew this ever-lasting war…was finally over.

"You were brave as you took down that pillar Carly." Ironhide mentioned as he laid an encouraging hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Thank you Ironhide. I just did what I could do…"

"You did a great job." Ironhide mentioned as she gave him a warm smile.

After she finished talking to Ironhide, she turned around to only see Optimus walking towards them. He looked so broken, so run down that Carly couldn't help but to clasp her hands together tightly to her chest as a sense of pride washed over her as he now proudly stood with the rest of the Autobots. However, with his arm being torn off, he wasn't able to transform down into his human form. That was, until Ratchet repaired it right on the spot. And, as soon as it was repaired, Optimus transformed down into his human form so that he could be with Carly. Carly did the same as Optimus picked her up, twirled her around in his arms before he practically threw her against the side of the bridge where not too long ago…he defeated Megatron. And, as their lips parted…Optimus just couldn't help but to hold Carly's face within the palm of his hands.

"You fought bravely Carly, I'm so proud of you!" He told her as he couldn't let her go.

"I'm just glad you're alright. You fought hard today Optimus…but…it was worth it. Seeing you defeat Megatron and seeing the look on your face was priceless. It was worth seeing you carry yourself the way you did. Our planet is now safe, thanks to you and the rest of the Autobots…"

"In any war, there are always calms between storms Carly…however…there will never be a day where we forsake this planet, and…its people. You all fought bravely…"

"Autobot victory, Autobot victory!" Wheelie and Brains cheered while Optimus finished talking in which Optimus and Carly couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yes, it is truly an Autobot victory! "Optimus agreed while he looked up at the Autobots.

And while Optimus finished talking, Bumblebee rolled up to Optimus and Carly as he swung the passenger door open for Carly to take. After looking at Optimus, Carly climbed into the passenger seat as Optimus got in on the driver's side. And once the driver side door was shut, Bumblebee started to driveway as the sun began to set over the city of Chicago.

And as the sun set, it made the city of Chicago glow in a warm golden glow with a hint of pink in the sun set, which was eerie, yet calm in a way…which was well deserved. They needed a calm, restful moment after their victory. And with the hint of pink in the sun set, Carly always remembered that a red sky at night was a sailors delight and to Carly, she took that to heart as it meant a bight new day tomorrow…and, a new beginning for their race…

And now that their war for Cybertron was now over, there wasn't anything to hold them back to enjoy this planet. And that's exactly what they did as Bumblebee drove off into the sunset.

XXX

Optimus and Carly didn't know how long they had been driving for they had fallen asleep. They only woke up because they felt the feel of the yellow and black Camaro slow down and then to a complete stop. But when they were fully awake, they realized that Bumblebee had drove off to a secluded wooded area. They hadn't been asleep long for the sun hadn't fully gone down. It had just gotten to be in that twilight state where the sun hadn't fully set yet and it was just beautiful. Carly couldn't help but to think as she felt the tires drive over the grassy field. And as she looked out the back window, she noticed Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Mirage pull in behind them. A smile spread across her face as she watched them park around Bumblebee.

"There's your boys." Carly replied as she looked over at Optimus as they proceeded to climb out of the car.

They looked around at Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage and even to Bumblebee. They maybe few, but…they were strong and Optimus couldn't have been more proud at that exact moment to have his boys and Carly by his side as they sat back and watched the sunset.

'This is what its about, this…right here…' Optimus couldn't help but to think to himself as he got comfortable against the windshield and hood of the yellow and black Camaro as he just wanted to relax.

Carly was thinking the same thing as she looked at the rest of the Autobots as she just felt a sense of protection that she's never felt before. No words could describe how she felt right now as she looked at the vehicles before her, then to Optimus who laid across the yellow and black Camaro as he seemed as though he was waiting for her to join him. Taking the hint from Optimus's body language, she soon joined him as she crawled up on top of him and got comfortable herself.

He looked at her as she laid on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waistline as she brought her arms around his shoulders as she rested them on the roof of the yellow and black Camaro. As they laid their in each other's arms with the rest of the other Autobots surrounding them, both Optimus and Carly felt pretty content. For the first time in her life she felt happy and felt like she actually belonged somewhere.

"Like us, there is more to you than meets the eye Carly. I love you…" Optimus told her as he dragged the palm of his hands down the skin of her arms.

"You have no idea how much I love you Optimus." Carly told him as she brushed her lips against his as he took her lips into his own.

Even though Ratchet fixed Optimus after Sentinel ripped his arms off, she could still tell he was still in pain as she watched as he slid his hands down her arms, and yet…he still stayed in his human form just so that he could be with her. If just for a little while, Optimus was able to relax and to just be with her. And, that's exactly what they did as he continued to kiss her. He moved his hands from her arms as he wrapped them tightly around her as both of them seemed to have gotten lost in each other. Then, just as Carly felt Optimus's tongue slide into her mouth, she heard a familiar song come on the radio. And, in a weird way…she couldn't believe it was that song because in reality…that's kind of how she felt.

"Turn this song up Bee, I love this song!" Carly excitedly demanded as she tapped her hand on the windshield of the yellow and black Camaro.

"I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done…"

The song continued to play in the background as Carly just longingly stared deep down into Optimus's sparkling blue eyes. It was almost as if she was re-living everything that has happened within a short amount of time. Everything flashed before her eyes as she stared into Optimus's and this, this was what she wanted, what she wished for, for every Christmas. Even though this years Christmas didn't really get celebrated due to the fact that they're was an alien war going on, on Earth, but still…this was what she's wanted every year…and…after years of waiting, dreaming…she got what she's always dreamed about. And even still, lying on top of Optimus like she was, staring deep down almost down into his spark, she couldn't believe that this was even real. And, despite of everything that has happened…she wouldn't change what she has done.

However, it was in the end of December and it was rather chilly outside. Even if it had been a rather nice day, one of those days where you dream about in the winter months…it was now getting chilly as the sun had finally gone down.

"You're getting cold, I can tell." Optimus replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I am, a little. After all it is December, right in the middle of winter." Carly explained as she rested her head against his chest as she tried to get warm so that they could stay there a little while more. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Think we should go? You're freezing." He mentioned.

Not wanting to, but knew she had to…she knew it was time go. The sun had now set and Carly couldn't take the cold anymore. Sadly, she nodded her head yes as she pulled her hair behind her ears while she still looked down at Optimus. However long they were where they were at was absolutely perfect and Carly hated to break their moment up, but also knew it was sadly time to go. Carly thought to herself as her and Optimus climbed into the yellow and black Camaro after their time spent together…which was everything Carly could have hoped for now that their long war for Cybertron has ended.

"Autobots, roll out!..."

**PS: Please tell me what you think. I've loved writing this since I started it. Would love to know what you think, thanks.**


End file.
